Love in a tragedy
by twilightobsessed160995
Summary: New student and classic player get kidnapped together on her first day.After starting out badly in school and kidnapped nothing seems to change.But they fall in love.Will they be rescued?will they have a happily ever after Read it to find out!
1. Welcome Speeches

Skateboarding to my new high school with my best friend Rose milliseconds behind me. Just as the buzzer goes, we fly through the dark olive green security gates of our brand new high school Forks High. Carrying on toward a white framed glass door with a tiny grey sign with black writing that read School Office on it. Simultaneously Rose and I flicked our boards up and caught then.

Sauntering into this small but cozy office up to a Fir desk with a women about 50 behind it. She had bright cherry red hair, thick black framed glasses that were falling off her nose, bright red lipstick and an old blue floral button down blouse. She sat there typing away at her huge old computer.

After waiting about a minute and a half for this women to look up I decided I would grab her attention. Therefore, I cleared my throat. A couple of seconds went by then the woman behind the desk looked up and stared for a couple of moments in utter shock then in a motherly tone and an easy smile graced her face the lady behind the desk asked

"How may I help you dearies?"

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Isabella Swan. We're new here." Rose replied for the both of us.

"Oh of course I'll just tell Mr. Bridle you're here shall I? Please wait."

"Please and thank you"

Then the woman behind desk nodded and moved to a door that had a tiny plaque in the middle of it. Abruptly I turned to Rose.

"Nicely done" I congratulated her.

"Thanks but I thought she was going to take a picture of us or something when she first saw us"

Then both burst out in a fit of laughter. When I had finished laughing I announced to Rose

"Well you do look ever so gorgeous today Rose"

Well it was true she looked amazing with a capital A. Her golden loosely curled locks caressed her back. She was wearing a white strapless top with black polka Dots on it with a small black jacket matched with black boot cut jeans including dark pink converses.

All her accessories were silver. Her earrings two swirls joined at the bottom, her necklace was a simple cross attached to a black piece of string and her ring was a plain sliver band with a amethyst her birth stone in it. All her make up was natural enough to cover up anything she didn't want anyone else to see but not too much you have no idea what the she originally looked like.

"Well bells you look good too I don't know why you think you're ugly when your not."

And like every time we had this discussion she was right today I didn't look to bad. I was wearing a simple skin-tight strappy top with blue faded skinny jeans and black converses. My jacket was a dark blue denim one. My accessories were a heart on a silver chain around my neck, a silver band with a sapphire in the middle on my finger and a blue bracelet. Oh, Alice would be proud what a shame she has not seen me yet this morning.

"Besides I don't think I'm ugly just not pretty"

"Err Mr Bridle is waiting for you now"

"Thank you Mrs. ….." I started

"Mrs. Coope"

"Right Thank you Mrs Coope" I tried again

"No problem deary it's the door right there" she pointed to the door with the name plaque in the middle that said Mr. Bridle on it. You wanna knock or shall I?" I asked.

"Jesus Bella it doesn't matter"

"Fine you do it"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Do it then"

"Ok"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come on in" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. We slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was a small dark and quite gloomy office type room. There was not much personality in it unless this person was a Goth type person but I thought people get over these stage then just acts normal all neutral colours.

Rose and I shared a look.

I mean this place had nothing in it except a couple of things. One of the few objects in it was a dark brown mahogany long desk. Which must of took ages to find because I have never see such dark mahogany but it defiantly was because my mother had shown me thousands of mahogany objects, picture frames, tables and desks.

On either side of the desk were single leather black coaches one on one side two on the other. Lastly, there was a bookshelf and a cabinet both black. The bookshelf was some type of wood and the cabinet was metal. Evan the walls were a dark colour like a burgundy maybe.

Behind the desk, a short man about 65. He had very little hair that was turning grey. In addition, he was wearing a light grey formal suite with a dark blue button down shirt also a matching navy tie. Alice must love this guy matching clothes. Hmm I wonder weather shed helped him with his fashion sense or his wife dresses him, I think I'll go with the wife this guy doesn't seem to like anything bright or cheerful.

"Miss Swan, Miss Hale please take a seat" the guy behind the desk said in a quite rough deep voice. I think he's our newest head Mr. Bridle. Yes, I did say newest.

"Where do you want our boards?" I asked

"Just put them under your seats okay," he snapped. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Jeeze it was a simple question some people are soo pissy. I mean my forth headmaster wouldn't let our boards on the carpet. Don't ask he was insane with a capital I. We sat down, sliding our boards under the black leather chair.

"Right the rules at this school are probably similar to the ones at your last school. No riding bikes or in you case skateboards in the premises, no vandalism of any kind, no drinking, No eating or drinking in classrooms or chewing gum. In addition, there are more rules in the classroom stuck on the walls any questions?" Mr. Bridle asked after his rule speech that was a first I thought it was meant to be a welcome speech not a rule speech.


	2. Journeys and Truths

**EPOV**

Sitting at the bus stop with my earphones blaring while waiting for my two best friends, Emmet and Jasper and Emmet's younger sister Alice. Poor guys having to put up with her so early in the morning. I don't know how they do it.

I don't have anything against Alice it's just that she's a bit of a fashion freak and expects us to be dressed to her expectations and she always acts like she's high on sugar always energetic and a little loud. But she isn't as bad as Emmet.

Emmet might be my best friend but he is probably dumbest but most cunning person I've met. I mean he comes up with different pranks everyday then some how pulls me and Jasper in on it too. All three of us have been in Mr Bridles office so often that if it was a house we could call it home. But for some reason Emmet always has us out of expulsion.

Jasper on the other hand is a complete one sixty to any of us including Alice. I mean the guy has A* in every subject as well as helps Emmet with pranks and fucking girls. It's like the guy has fifty-eight hours in the day. I don't know but I'm impressed. Unfortunately, Alice isn't impressed by any of that. I am surprised Alice has not caught him starring at her yet. Actually only Emmet and me noticed that but maybe, it's only obvious when you know what it is kind of like hangman.

"Alice calm down im sure she'll dress properly"

"Emmet you saw the pictures she was wearing a tank top and track pants"

"She was doing sports at the time what did you expect her to wear"

"Emmet, Alice shut up and who are you talking about?" Alice started jumping up and down. This cant be good. I hope I don't get dragged shopping with her. Again. Last time was awful. From then on a promised myself I would never bet against her again.

"Our sister Bella has moved in with us and and she's brought Rosalie her best friend. Well sister kinda. Well Rosalie actually got adopted by my mum when her parents died but now they're living with us. How cool is that" All of that in one breath. Sometimes I wonder weather she needs to breath. But then the bus stopped right in front of us.

Nice new meat before I got on the bus both Jasper and Emmet stopped me.

"Don't go after Rosalie got it?"

"So no Rosalie but I can have Bella?" I know it was dangerous to ask since Emmet was built like a half bear and half body builder. But he was a teddy bear inside. Also, Jasper was there he might not be as big as Emmet but he had tactics. Very good ones too. Emmet responded with

"She can kick your ass if she has too but I swear Edward you hurt either of them i will kill you." I rolled my eyes

"Yeah dude I know. I'd kill anyone who hurt my sister if I had one." His childness came back.

"Come one what we waiting for? Time for school" We went on the bus but i had to ask Emmet what was so existing about today but jasper beat me to it.

"Em its just school what's so great about it?" Alice and Emmet shared a look then they exploded. But they were talking at the same time really fast so me and apparently, jasper didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Guys guys chillax and one of you explain s.l.o.." Alice beat Emmet at starting so she explained.

"Well as you two know Bella and Rosalie are moving here but I forgot to tell you they finished moving in on Saturday so they are starting school today" Wow that's great new meat for me. I doubt Jasper wants Bella because he's trying to stop fucking girls and then ditching them since Emmet and me told him that's what's putting Alice off. Its not as if he's a bad guy he's not.

But my mother Esme told me that if I ever wanted to win a girl over. Then I'd have to give up my ways. Yeah right why go for one when I could have all of them. Once I told her what I thought, all she said was and I quote "Edward you are Fourteen years old and the biggest player I've met but all players fall in love but usually they are to big headed to notice. When they do it's too late then they lose there chance at love and I don't want that happening to you too. I love you too much for that." Nice to know mum but I doubt I'll ever find love like my mum and dad Carlisle because they've been in love since they were fourteen. My age great. But I don't want to find love yet neither does Emmet but for some reason Jasper thinks he's in love with Alice. I just think he's a little crazy. Just then Emmet, Jasper and Alice's Voices sawed through my head. They were saying:

"Dude come on" Emmet. Jeeze he's always so impatient.

"Edward dude you alright?" Jasper. Always the most sensitive to peoples emotions. I'm sure he's some type of fucked up empath. And lastly

"He's probably trying to figure out how many different girls he can make out with and fuck today" Alice always thinking nice things about me. However, I don't blame her because I did fuck up her life since everyone uses her to get to me. I don't really know why. I think it's because I talk to her not hit on her. So girls are always bothering her to find stuff out about me. Its really creepy. But I resorted even though I felt bad for her not having any friends when its my fault.

"No actually I wasn't but I'm glad you think such nice things about me" Cruel I know. She is a really nice girl and was really popular before I became a man whore. Then everyone used her to get to me so she stopped trusting them. Even though we don't show it, we do love each other like brother and sister and we are best friends. That's why she's always glaring at me when I make out with girls and giving me a hard time about fucking them and making out with them.


	3. Nice Old Ladies and Pissy Head Teachers

Oh well I guess he saw our flies. Yes, they are that bad; I've been expelled from 13 different high schools and rose 10.

That why my mother sent us here to forks. My father Charlie said he'd look after us and make us behave unlikely since Emmet get into more trouble than we do but no one presses charges against him because Charlie's chief of police or something like that.

"No sir" we replied at the same time. Mr. Bridle said just as we reached the door

"I don't want any trouble from you two understood?"

I turned around towards him saying in my sweetest voice with extra sugar on top:

"Now why would you say that sir?" and it was a good question everything in rose's files and mine were all theory and that was stated. They could never prove we did anything not even the fights people either liked us to much to get us in trouble or the feared us but not as if we really cared.

Mr. Bridle just gave me a look to be careful.

I turned to face the door, opened it and walked back to Mrs. Coope's desk.

"Should I take it Mr. Bridles met your brother, sister and friends?" Rose said in an almost scared sort of voice I knew she was putting it on though.

"I think so" I replied well at least this proves Emmet was telling the truth about him and his friends. Now im really excited to meet them. I know it sounds weird that I've never meet my brothers best friends but I've never been to forks.

I was born here then left but my dad had fought to get Alice and Emmet. He would have had me earlier but mum wanted company. Then her best friend with her husband who were also rose's parents died so my mum adopted her. This happened after I had already been kicked out of 3 schools. After my mum adopted Rose she went to the different boarding schools with me and we got kicked out of them faster because we got in trouble like ten times each day. However, mum got fed up with our behaviour and phoned my dad. He agreed to look after rose like he would me or Alice and try to keep us on the right side of the law and keep us in one school for at least a year. To be honest I think it's impressive we were kicked out of so many schools since we're only thirteen. My parents wouldn't agree so that why we are here.

We were now approaching Mrs Coope's desk again she was typing. I mean how much can some one type??? Before I could cough or anything again she looked up.

"Hello dearies here are your timetable and map."

Ever so kindly Mrs. Coope high lighted all the best routes to get from class to class she also showed us how to get to the library and canteen.

"Have a nice day and give this to your period 2 teachers after that you can go to break and take a look around okay?"

"Yes thank you very much" I just smiled.

We left and stood under this roof thing.

"That was nice right rose I don't think any secretary ever did that for us"

"That's cause they didn't what do you have?"

"English miss Clayton you?" Rose looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

"English Mrs. Afshari have you memorised the whole time table already?"

"No Just today's not the whole week. I don't like to keep looking at it. It makes us stand out more"

"Typical Bella. In a town so small we are ganna be obvious."

"Come on we're late as it is"

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't but I want to get to know the bitches" Rose just laughs while we walk then almost like magic we are on the corridor standing outside our new English classrooms. Great.


	4. Tanya,Trouble and Mrs Guppy

**EPOV**

Finally the bus stopped. The doors opened and I walked out. Not such a surprise the second I did everyone turned to me even the guys. They treat me like an idol. Life is great. Tanya walked up to me. Ah Tanya. Tanya is probably the only real blonde at this school but that is the only real thing about her all the rest is fake. Nevertheless, she's a fair kisser so why should I complain. I put my arm around her waist as she started talking to me about random crap.

"We'll see you later then" Alice said in a soft but annoyed voice her expression matched her tone as well.

"Sure sure" Tanya kept talking the whole way through that and the walk to the back of the English building. The second we got there, Tanya pushed me up the wall and started kissing me and if a girl wants Edward for a while then she can have me!

Soon after the buzzer went, off so I slightly pushed Tanya off me. Tanya moaned for the last time, whispered in a supposed to be sexy voice I will see you later or something then sauntered off. I pushed off against the wall walking in the opposite direction Tanya did moments ago heading for the I.T block. Already knowing the teacher has let everyone in i walked straight in but before I reached the classroom, I heard Emmet yelling

"Wait….Edward wait" so I did. He caught up to me quickly.

"So Eddie boy how was Tanya today?" I glared at him and he let out his booming laughter.

"She was better today then Monday" I replied with a smirk.

"You mean yesterday"

"Emmet yesterday was Monday"

"Yes but you said Monday that could have been any Monday"

"Emmet it…"

"Mr Swan, Mr Cullen care to join us?" I looked at Emmet who was already looking at me. He just shrugged obviously he does not want to piss he off today. Neither could i actually I nodded and we walked into the classroom. I sat in between Jasper and Alice but she didn't look to happy.

"Al what's up?"

"Nothing Edward"

"Alice. You look like your about to blow up. Please tell me"

"Mrs Guppy is being a bitch" I just had to chuckle at that. Im surprised she hasn't noticed Mrs Gupta or Mrs Guppy as we call her even to her face was a bitch. Oh well better later than ever.

"Edward it isn't funny she is. She told me to help her, I said no next she was saying i have a detention at lunch so I can help her then."

"Ouch what did she want?"

"I don't give a shit I aint helping her either way"

"So you're skipping detention?" I asked in disbelief

"Yep why so surprised?"

"I've never known you to get in trouble without me, Jasper or Emmet being the reason" Both Emmet and Alice started laughing.

"Mr Swan, Miss Swan both of you shut up you have…." They were both saved by the buzzer. All four of us Alice, Emmet, Me and Jasper jumped out of our seats and the door before the buzzer had stopped. If we hadn't Emmet and Alice would have had a detention because she would have finished the sentence, which meant she had told them. If she can't tell us, we could say we had no warning. The only other way to get a detention would be a detention slip but everyone knows Mrs Guppy is too lazy to write them out.


	5. English and Fights

**BPOV**

I knocked on room 23 and a faint come in came from the other side of this door along with a bustle of talking. I slowly twisted the handle, pushed the door open and stepped in side I saw a huge room with two seater desks in three columns and about ten rows in the centre of this classroom. A thick brown worktop was stuck to every wall going around this room. At the front, there was a smart board and computer. I turned to see about 27 people looking at me only five were not but two of them were my siblings Alice my twin sister and Emmet my older brother but only by 7 months. All three of us were premature. In addition, a blonde boy was not starring at me, which was good I did not like the spotlight. He was talking to Alice so he had to be either Jasper or Edward. Alice suddenly shot a dirty look across the room so me being me I just had to find who pissed my twin off I look at the same direction she did a Millisecond ago and saw a bronze haired boy in a full out make out session with a platinum blonde girl. So fake ewww. The blonde was wearing two pieces of material. Both the size of a belt. One of these pieces was placed wear a top should be but it's not possible to be a top because it only just covered her boobs. The other bit of material would be where the skirt be it started low on her hips and finished high on her thigh. The guy whose lap she was straddling had bronze hair a black v-neck type top with faded blue jeans. Feeling nauseas, I turn m y attention to a 27-year-old woman who was at my side.

"Hello I'm Bella swan I'm knew here"

"Yes of course I'm Miss Clayton your new English teacher" Quickly she scanned the room

"You can sit next to Jasper," she told me with a smile. Uh oh I do not like teachers doing that.

"Sure"

"Miss how on earth do you expect her to know Jasper?" At that comment, I smirked and headed towards my new desk. Everyone's mouths hit the floor the teacher went to the front of the class again.

"Is this the right seat" I asked the boy who had yelled the comment out. He nodded and turned to the front while Emmet, Jasper and Alice twisted towards me.

"Hi I'm jasper nice to meet you at last" Jasper looked like his had been dressed by Alice or a fashion designer with everything at her disposal. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with writing on it and blue jeans not baggy. Jaspers trainers wear obviously bought by Alice because of the design. Simple but beautiful so to speak he would be perfect for Alice.

"Yeah you too does she always smile at people?" Emmet answered for him

"Yes" then Emmet started laughing so I hit him Emmet looked good too defiantly Emmet's style. His shirt was all crumpled along with his jeans that had the bottoms fraying. His shoes were very fucked but that's how he likes them. A complete mess but he knows how to work it.

"It's not funny I don't like teachers smiling at me"

"Yes it is Bella" Alice piped up "and nice outfit I was worried you'd wear some thing hideous"

"Alice im sure she can dress herself so leave it" Jasper defended me with a chuckle.

"Jasper"

"Yes Bella?"

"You know you're the bravest person I've ever met" he turned to me with a very confused face.

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because I've never met anyone with a brain who'd go against Alice even Emmet doesn't and his brains tiny" he just laughed but stopped the second he saw Alice's face. She was mortified. To be honest I would agree with her. Not many people had a fashion sense.

"I know she can dress herself Jasper but not in a way that looks A.M.A.Z.I.N.G usually she just wears track pants no offence Bella"

"None taken" I said while trying to hold in my laughter. Jasper looked horrified and Emmet was laughing which is why everyone was looking at us again. Don't they have something better to do? As if someone was reading my mind a velvety voice behind me said

"No I don't think they've got anything better to do but they'll leave you alone eventually" by the look on Alice's face who ever said that was in her bad books but by Emmet's face and jaspers they liked this guy. I don't care what he's done to Alice just for doing it makes me hate him. What can I say I stick up for Alice she is my one and only twin I do not get another one so is smarter to keep myself in her good books. Sharply I turned around

"Who are you talking to exactly?" he gave me this weird but sexy smile and replied

"You beautiful" Emmet, Alice and Jasper tensed I could feel it. Uh oh this guys in trouble. Oh well I want to have some fun so I gave him my famous shy smile and blush. Yes I can blush on command great right?

"And who are you?" I asked in a small voice pretending to be dazzled by his soul seeing green eyes. I will admit his eyes were Wow. However, I am a strong person.

"Edward and what's your name beautiful?" Ahh that explains why everyone tensed and still is tensed I think Emmet and Alice are now more worried for Edward than for me. Good someone teach him a lesson. Deciding he knows a little about me, I smirked.

"Work it out jackass" I answered in a disgustingly sweet voice. However, the girl who I only just noticed screeched. Everyone covered their ears except me. What can I say with a past like mine you meet every type of person including screechers. Out the corner of my eye, I saw rose walk in. Then the screecher said in a very pissed off voice

"Don't you like dare to like talk like him like that" then sent me something I assumed was supposed to be a glare. Rose turned from happy to murderously pissed in seconds. I jumped up and tripped her enough to start falling but I caught her and held onto her fore arms.

"Its ok don't worry about it I will sort it ok rose?" She nodded and walked to the teacher

"What's your name?" I asked looking at the girl

"None of your business"

"No offence but im not in the mood. I just saved you from a whole lot of pain. So what is your name?" Alice, Emmet, Rose and Jasper knew to be scared Evan Edward looked abit scared. Good.

"My name is like Lauren"

"Lauren must you use like in every sentence? And Edwards a man whore I wouldn't get attached if I were you"

"I'm a man whore who said?"

"Edward a lot of things said you were a man whore"

"Really Bella like what?"

"One my sisters glare at you earlier, two you having some "fun" with Laura, and three they way everyone looked utterly shocked when I called you a jackass"

"Amazing going to do a card trick next?"

"Nope just because im observant. But I would be careful my record is worse than Emmet's which is very impressive by the way"

"Mr Cullen" a voice bellowed, I just smiled. Edward sighed, glared at me then spoke.

"Yes Mr. Bridle"

"Why is it I have an Email saying you are disrupting the class again?" Being a nice person and Emmet mouthed to me to help I decided to.

"Sir it's not his fault" at this everyone turned to me

"Miss Swan how are you going to get Mr Cullen and yourself out of this exactly? I have heard you are very good at excuses but since I have proof that will be very hard." Mr Bridle said in an almost triumphant voice.

"Why am I in trouble?" Mr Bridle sighed, Emmet looked proud, Edward and Jasper looked confused, Alice looked worried and Rose looked Triumphant. What can I say of course neither Edward nor Jasper would know im the best liar and troublemaker? Alice obviously didn't trust my excuse making and I don't blame her last time she heard me make an excuse I said the fairies did it. However, Rose knew the me standing under the glare of the head the best. She knew I'd come up with something.

"Well sir the teacher was talking and Laura"

"Lauren"

"Okay Lauren came up to me saying some stuff about me being rude to him" I said pointing them out

"then she stared glaring at me for asking her name then I called him a man whore then he started yelling stuff about magic tricks which I didn't understand" I recalled in a straight face. Mr Bridle obviously believed it because he asked the teacher if it was true she nodded but had to talk to Mr Bridle outside.

"Cleaver"

"Your welcome Edward" Before he could say any more the buzzer went.


	6. Mr Kyle, Maths and Jessica

**EPOV**

I went to maths, as soon as I sat down Jessica arrived. Jessica sat down next to me.

"Hey Eddie" I cringed at the name.

"Hey Jessica what do you want?"

"Well I want you of course" She replied in a half-sexy voice. She started running a finger up and down my arm slowly. Out of all the girls, Jessica was the best. She knew exactly how and when to do things to get ANY guy to do whatever she wanted. Well any guy except two. Jasper and Ben. Jasper is immune to Jessica I think and Ben is in love with Angela.

Angela is Alice's only true friend. She is sweet and kind that is why I never even tried to

get with Angela it was as if she was too pure. I would not have been able to do it. Then a week later I find out she is dating Ben. As well as Alice would of Slaughtered me bring me back alive, then repeat the process until she died.

Ben Angela's boyfriend is the nicest guy alive. My mom says she thinks he lives to make her happy. Which I would agree with but the way he acts is really retarded. That is reason 1 why I don't EVER want to fall in love.

Reason 2 would be if the person you love breaks your heart you're screwed for eternity.

I would much rather go hell then be a lovesick puppy or a brokenhearted screw up.

Opps Jessica's right next to me i had better reply before she leaves.

"Baby you know all you have to do is ask" We both leaned in; she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me while still in her chair.

Alice and Jasper came in and walked past us, im a 100% positive of that because I heard them talking.

"Ugh that's disgusting. Why does he always do it in public?" Jasper chuckled because

'Alice is cute when she's mad at people' for fuck sake she aint cute is terrifying which is why I avoid her glares. Jasper says I over react but Emmet agree with me. He's been on her bad side. However, Jazzy boy hasn't but only because she has a crush on him, the only thing that would get Alice mad at Jasper is if he tells her not to complain or intervene with how people dress.

"Alice what he does is up to him. I agree it's not appropriate in the middle of the classroom but whatever" Was the genius back up from Jasper. He defiantly knows how to get her off my back. Its weird but it works. Suddenly the door slammed guess the teachers finally arrived. Then he started his every lesson speech modified in every different class.

"Good morning everyone! Now today is a fun lesson" Only for you Mr Kyle.

"Please ignore Edward, Emmet and Jasper. If you boys have any comments keep them to your selves and Edward please keep it down on whatever you're doing okay?" No Mr Kyle doesn't approve none of the teachers do but after this happening for a year and a half the gave up trying to stop me making out with girls since Mr Bridle spoke to me saying its 'Inappropriate'. I told him I didn't care and I was still going to do it. They all gave up on trying. So me making out with girls happens every lesson in every subject, which makes it a very common sight. Science is the only subject im not kissing anyone since no one sits next to me. When girls just sit there they are made to go back to where ever they usually sit.

I answered his question my waving my hand in the air so he knew I heard him and would try. The second I had answered his question he carried on with his speech about everyone was going to have fun this lesson and to be quiet as to not disrupt is flow or whatever.

About 20 minutes of kissing Jessica I heard Mr. Kyle come up to us. I broke apart from Jessica who started pouting. Fuck sake I did just kiss you for half an hour so give me a break. Next I looked up at an amused math teacher so I wipe around my mouth I bet I've got lipstick or whatever on my mouth.

"Better?"

"Yes Edward a lot better now do the work on the board and help Jess when she needs it. All of this will be on the test next week so you better have it all done okay?" one reason Mr Kyle is my favourite teacher he isn't all formal I mean we do have first names so you might as well use them.

"Sure sir" he nodded and walked to his computer. On the board was stuff to do with loci with a description of what loci was and examples Mr Kyle even put exactly what we had to do which was basically copy everything in our books the answer the questions that were put on a sheet in front of us.

Two minutes of working Jessica whispers

"What do we have to do?" God she is stupid. I guess getting any guy to do what you want is very helpful in a test. Im so glad I don't have to put up with her 24/7. If I did I think I might kill her. She maybe a great kisser and better in bed but she is so annoying. But Mr Kyle did say I HAD to help her and I was my fault she wasn't paying attention but not as if she'd understand anyway but what the fuck. So I whispered back

"Copy the board then answer the questions on the sheet"

"Oh Thanks"

5 minutes later Mr Kyle announced we had to pack up before the buzzer then continuing to explain what a great lesson we had, everyone worked well. Blah blah blah. Just as he finished his speech the buzzer went off I picked up my bag and waited at the door for Jasper, Emmet and Alice.


	7. English and Lauren

**EPOV**

We went to English together since we had the same teacher and I didn't want to go with another girl. On the way we were talking but Emmet was quite for a change i think that's only happened once before.

"I cant believe that Mike is in our English class he can barely read." That was true he could and he still struggles with words longer than five letters long.

"Yes Jasper he can barely read but at least he wont hit on you"

"True Alice but you think we'd let him get away with it?"

"I don't know about you or Edward but Emmet wont remember last time" I had to laugh at that. Emmet had beaten Mike so badly for him calling Alice sexy. Emmet was so fast at tackling the beating him to a pulp that Mike didn't finish his sentence. But I think that maybe a good thing since he's incredibly veil.

"Alice you really think I would let him hit on you?"

"Ahh Jasper that's really nice of you since the amount of trouble you'd get into for it" That's true Mike's parents got Emmet inside expulsion for a month saying he was out of control four times. But no one ever asked why only mike but he is golden boy so I guess they think its Emmet that did wrong not Mike.

"Hey Alice you really think I'd let Mike hit on you? Now I'm offended." I said in a playful voice. She knows I'd do anything to protect her since she is basically my little sister. She even has a bed room in my house. Well mansion and I have one in hers same in Jaspers house. We all have Bed rooms in each other's mansions. Amazingly enough we're the only people in forks with mansions.

"Edward that's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"Yes i do think but your special and I warned him if he goes near you I have the right to beat him up"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Only if she doesn't want me there" Mike's whiny little voice interrupted. Alice turned

"Why would I want you any where near me?"

Then Miss Clayton arrives.

"Everyone in the classroom in your seats by the time I'm back" I feel a tug on my arm. Lauren. The slutest, most annoying and clingiest girl here. But she is the best in bed and best kisser I've met here. So I take my chances with her.

"Wanna sit with me today Eddie" I cringed at the name. But that may seem like an innocent question it was anything but. What it translated to was 'can I sit on you kissing you while you touch me where ever you want and I give you a hand job'

"Lauren of course I'll sit with you" I replied with a crooked smile, which has been known to DAZZLE girls. Lauren giggled then walked into the English classroom pulling me behind her. Lauren pushed me on the chair, straddled me and started kissing me hard as if she would never have me again. Slowly Lauren rubbed her one hand up and down my chest while the other one was holding my neck in place. Her tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entry, which I allowed. I heard Miss Clayton begin to talk to the class about sentences completely ignoring Lauren and me. Soon after Miss Clayton had started speaking, there was a knock on the door. The door opened after Miss Clayton had said come in. The person at the door started speaking to Miss Clayton. It was a girl I could tell by her voice. If Emmet and Alice hadn't told me about their sister Bella and her friend Rosalie moving here I would of pushed Lauren off me to try to make a good first impression but why bother when I can just dazzle her and hope it's not Rosalie. The girl said to Miss Clayton.

"Hello I'm Bella swan I'm knew here" Good now I can meet my new meat. Lauren was still kissing me. Her tongue was roaming all over my mouth. Her hand went down past my chest. Her hand stopped on my crotch and she started to rub gentle at first but the slowly getting harder but I was listening to Miss Claytons reply.

"Yes of course I'm Miss Clayton your new English teacher. You can sit next to Jasper"

"Sure" Is all she had to say. Wow I know Bella and Alice are different but they seem so different so far. Alice never stops speaking and neither does Emmet actually.

Hey that's my normal seat. Then Tyler yelled out

"Miss how on earth do you expect her to know Jasper if she's new?" Wow he is really stupid wouldn't he of realised she said her surname is Swan.

"Is this the right seat" Bella asked I'm guessing she worked out who Jasper was.

"Is something wrong?"

"No of course not Lauren sorry I just spaced out" I gave her a crooked smile and hopped she'd let it go.

"Okay then..."

"Edward have you quite finished?"

"Yeah Angela I have we'll do whatever miss says"

"Thank you I was about to throw up my breakfast" Me, Ben and Angela began laughing but Lauren didn't find it funny. Laurens face was so sour it made us laugh harder.

Suddenly a massive booming laugh that could only belong to Emmet filled the air.

Then I saw Bella for the first time. I couldn't see her face but her hair was a mixture of different colours it was mostly tree bark brown but I could see bits of red highlights where the light hit her hair. She was wearing a purple skintight top, which I could only see fragments of because of her dark blue denim coat. She was also wearing faded blue skinny jeans and black converses.

Everyone was starring at her so I decided to talk to her. I got up and walked behind her but Lauren was following me but I carried on anyway.


	8. Drama in English

**Epov**

"No I don't think they've got anything better to do but they'll leave you alone eventually" Alice's face looked incredibly pissed. Well it's never a good thing piss Alice off but since I have already started I might as well finish the job.

Bella saw Alice's Face but she also saw Emmet's and Jasper's faces who were smiling. Wow way to confuse someone. I wonder what her reply would be. Which was…

"Who are you talking to exactly?" Two can play at that game.

"You beautiful" But when I said that Emmet and Jaspers expressions changed from happy to I will murder you if you don't shut up.

She started blushing then gave me a really shy smile and I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was in trouble. But what can she do to me?

"And who are you?" she asked in a even shyer voice.

"Edward and what's your name beautiful?" I replied immediately thinking how easy it was to dazzle her but her reply was not what I expected.

"Work it out jackass" Bella replied in a sugary sweet voice. I should have seen that coming though since she is a Swan. But on cue Lauren screeched everyone but belle covered their ears as if it was an everyday occurrence for her. Lauren continued by saying

"Don't you like dare to like talk like him like that." I then only notice Bella wasn't looking at Lauren but at something behind me. I looked and saw a very pissed blonde new girl. This must be Rosalie.

Bella Jumped up and tackled her friend. What the fuck? Why would you do that? But Bella caught her, pulled her up and whispered some stuff to her. Rosalie nodded and went to talk to the teacher that was ignoring the whole issue. Bella turned to Lauren.

"What is your name?"

"None of your business" Lauren replied with a triumphant look on her face. But Bella thought otherwise.

"No offence but im not in the mood. I just saved your ass from a whole lot of pain. So what is your name?" God she was scary. I wouldn't have thought ten minutes ago she would be able to pull that tone off but she did. It actually scared the shit out of me.

Lauren decided to use her brain and answer Bella's question.

"My name is like Lauren"

But Bella was just proving she is actually related to Emmet resorted with.

"Lauren must you use like in every sentence? And Edwards a man whore I wouldn't get attached if I were you"

What the hell it's not got much to do with me I was just being nice in my own way.

"Who the hell told you I was a man whore? Because they were lying" was my great response. Fuck sake a deaf man would of thought that resort was lame.

"Edward you said you were a man whore." Like to see how I did that. All she saw me do was make out with Lauren. For all she knows Lauren could be my girlfriend.

"Really Bella. Why would I call myself a man whore?"

"One my sisters glare at you earlier, two you having some "fun" with Laura, and three they way everyone looked utterly shocked when I called you a jackass. Im guessing no ones ever called you that" okay who the fuck did she manage to pick up on all of that?

"Amazing going to do a card trick next?" Lame again I know but I can't seem to think around her I've already fucked up twice and I've only been speaking to her for five minutes.

"Nope just because im observant. But I would be careful my record is worse than Emmet's which is very impressive by the way" Great her bloody records worse than Emmet's. Im fucked. Alice once told me and Jasper they could never prove her or Rosalie did anything. Something tells me that hasn't changed. That means she's better at trouble making than us. Me, Emmet and Jasper.

Suddenly I heard a

"Mr Cullen" being bellowed from Mr Bridle. God save me. You know I need it.

I answered Mr Bridle because if I didn't I'd be in more trouble.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why is it I have an Email saying you are disrupting the class. Again?" Ahh shit. What about everyone else? I guess the teacher wasn't just ignoring it again. Before I could come up with some seriously lame excuse, Bella interrupted me.

"Sir it's not his fault" Everyone turned to Bella including me. What the fuck???? This girl come in here, calls me a man whore, pisses me and Lauren off, picking a fight with both of us now she defending me.

"Miss Swan how are you going to get Mr Cullen and yourself out of this exactly? I have heard you are very good at excuses but since I have proof that will be very hard to get yourself out of this. Now I know your file is only theory but that is about to change." Mr Bridle said in an almost triumphant voice. Wow, it must run in the family. Even Alice can get out of any type of trouble.

"Why am I in trouble?" I looked around , Emmet looked proud probably because she's in trouble and only been in the school about 5 minutes. Rosalie looked as if she knew Bella would get off. So glad she is positive. Alice looked worried. But she looked at me and mouthed 'Please get yourself out of this I'm worried that you two will end up fighting please don't end up like that. Your part of the family.' Im so glad Alice was there. She was basically my sister and always tried to keep me out of most trouble. That is why she helps with Emmet's crazy pranks and vandalism. Jasper looked confused about how everyone was feeling. I don't blame him. The expressions off different people were amazing different it went from excited to scared to happy to worried. Then she started to talk.

"Well sir the teacher was talking then he came up asking for a pen and Laura"

"Lauren"

"Okay Lauren came up to me saying some stuff about me being rude to him because I told him I didn't have one." I said pointing the different people out.

"Then she screeched at me and started glaring at me for asking her name then I called him a man whore because Laura"

"Lauren!"

"Laura was still yelling at me then he started telling me he wasn't a man whore then you walked in." I recalled in a straight face. Mr Bridle asked Miss Clayton if this information was correct and she said that it was by nodding. Mr Bridle took her outside to talk about SAT Tests.

"Cleaver"

"Thanks Edward your welcome" Before I could say any more the buzzer went.


	9. Tanya knows Bella?

**EPOV**

Break time was event full I saw Tanya and she asked for help in Geography which I helped her with. All we did was her class work and talked. Tanya wasn't like Jess or Lauren she acknowledges im a player. So she doesn't get 'attached' as Bella put it. Then out of the blue she asked

"Did the brunette new girl really call you a man whore then save your ass but got Lauren in big shit?"

"Yeah I don't know why she did that though" Tanya laughed.

"Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"No Tanya it isn't"

"Fine since you didn't work it out I'll tell you. Angela told me after Lauren was calling the new girl a bitch that she saw Emmet tell her to help you. So you should thank him big time" of course why else would she help me. Alice only started doing it because Jasper, Emmet and Me all begged her for a week to. She gave in after we promised a month of shopping.

"Of course I should of known Emmet or Alice told her too."

"Yeah but she's a prank mastermind" What? How would she know anything about her. Emmet doesn't talk about her neither does Alice.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh my Step Brother used to go to one of her old schools in phoenix. Apparently she's a ledged in every school she's been to but on the way she made a whole lot of Enemies because of different reasons."

"Ok how would you know she used to go to his old school?"

"Edward I recognised her when I visited my dad. In Jonathan's school, there's a massive mural thing for her that the other troublemakers made in Remembrance. The teachers tried to paint over it but it was re done and a week later, the whole school was rigged up with different pranks. I only saw the mural and the school after the pranks went off. It was a total mess."

"She rigged the whole school?"

"yeah pretty much. But the police and teachers couldn't prove it was her there wasn't any evidence."

"Wow I think I should stay on her good books"

"Yeah but you probably won't." Then the buzzer went for the hundredth time today.


	10. Lunch and detention slips

**BPOV**

Break and the next two lessons went by quickly and easily. Rose and I are smart we just like wasting our smarts having fun. I think that is why teachers got mad at us because we could do great but the troublemaking will put people off. Even though we have never been caught, the teachers suspected us and put it in our files anyway. However, they did state they only thought it was us, which it was, but they can't prove it.

Next, we had lunch. Alice told Rose we HAD TO sit at their table which had Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Edward, Ben who I met in German he's cool and Tanya some Bitch in my P.E and History class apparently but im not sure since I haven't had those classes yet.

Today was good as far as first days go. Everyone stared at rose and me but Something was bothering me but I wasn't sure what I had seen some guy looking at me. He looked way too old to be in high school but he didn't have a badge or anything on him so I assumed he was a student teacher.

Walking into the cafeteria with Emmet was too funny. We were talking about our past pranks and stuff we did to our parents when we were six and seven.

We walked straight through and I sat down in between Alice and Edward while Emmet went to get food for him to eat I guess. When he came back Rose gasped at the sight.

"What's the matter Rosalie?" Jasper asked. Only people Rose trusts with her life, favourite pair of shoes and her phone call her Rose but never Rosie she says it makes her sound seven.

"Jesus Emmet you eat as much as Bella. I dint think that was even humanly possible to eat as much as she does no offence Bells"

"None taken but I get my eating habits off him, my fashion sense off Alice and everything form my parents"

"Funny Bella" Rose said a little amused. A small boy looking terrified approached the table. Emmet, Alice and rose snapped their heads toward me. I put my hands up in a surrender motion saying

"I swear it weren't me"

"Bella we didn't say you did but we wanted you explanation to why he's here"

"Ask him then"

"Bella he looks like he's ganna start crying" Just as I opened my mouth to come up with some really weird reason to why some terrified year seven boy was here Edward snatched two pink slips with white paper inside them.

"They are detention slips one for me and one for you," Edward declared then scrunching the piece of paper up and throwing it at my head that I caught effortlessly. Everyone at the table smiled at the boy I gave him my thanks. The boy spun round scuttling away.

"What's it for? I thought Mr Bridle let you guys off for this morning" My head shot up meeting Rose's confused gaze. She was right he had. I opened it and it said Miss Isabella Swan has detention after school for skate boarding on the school premise.

"That can't be right otherwise you'd have one to" I spoke aloud obviously not saying what it was for.

"Who would have one? Edward what's yours for?" Alice asked in a rush like a waterfall.

"Homework I haven't gave a piece in all semester so I don't know why they're bothering now" Edward Replied

"Rose you should have one too its form this morning when we skated in."

"They can't be serious how …"

"Rose just leave it. I'll just do it and have it done okay?"

"Fine do you want me to wait for you after school?"

"Nah its okay I can get back by myself"

"Kay see you at home then" as if by magic lunch was over.


	11. Texts, Science and a Smart Bella

**BPOV**

The buzzer rang loud and obnoxiously.

"Bye Guys" Everyone left except Me and Edward.

"Why you still here?"

"I prefer them feisty you know that?"

"Edward do you have a mental illness or something?"

"No why?"

"Because that comment is sick now before you give me whatever you have I'm going to Science" I just left him there, walked into the science building, up the stairs, and entered room S10.

"Ahh Miss Swan please sit next to the window back row. I am Mr Banner have a great time in forks high"

"Thanks sir you too" The whole class erupted in laughter. It wasn't that funny. Weirdo's.

"Mr Cullen you're late again what is your excuse this time?" then Edward Cullen came into view and all the girls sighed. Wow total idiots! How on earth can the all be under his charm? All of a sudden, I decided the best way to find out is to ask so I will I'll ask Alice.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Why is EVERY girl except you, me, Rose and Angela under Edward Cullen's charm???

Suddenly Mr Banner started babbling on about crap I doubt anyone cares about. I heard chuckling next to me and glance over. The one and only Edward Cullen are sitting next to me. Whatever else horrible can happen today?

"What's so funny?"

"You. You really think I want all these girls?"

"Yes" I said without hesitation. Edward looked a little shocked by my instant but truthful answer. Seconds after he recovered at least I can say I stunned him I doubt any girl here except Alice or maybe Rose can say that. Then my phone vibrated.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Because he has Looks, Money, He's Smart and he plays sport, you do the math!

By the way, he is not the only player

I Replied

To: Alice

From: Bella

He's Smart really? Who are the other players?

"Oh that would be Mike Newton, Emmet, Jasper Tyler and Brandon and yes I am smart"

"Would you quit reading over my shoulder?"

"Why would I? It tells me exactly what you think of me"

"Really and from reading over my shoulder what have you found out about my opinion of you so far?"

"Well you try to make people think you think I'm charming but stupid and a man whore but you really just fell in love with me and you're jealous of every other girl here." All I could do with that comment was laugh. There was no way in hell I liked this guy never mind fell for him. I've never been in LOVE but I'm pretty sure you have to at least like the person first right?

"Miss Swan care to tell me the answer? Since you completely understand the reasons for cross breeding and find it funny"

Ahh this is easy. Rose read aloud an article of cross breeding then we looked it up since no one in our family understood what the article said.

What my family is so cliché. My Step-dad is a baseball player, He's a total jock. My mum is stays at home mum. Just cooks, cleans and looks after Rose, my five-year-old sister Maddie and me. Rose is a total bitchy head cheerleader who likes to skate board type girl but still likes Trouble and mischief. Maddie's five she still doesn't know how to spell science never mind understand it. And I'm just some fucked up Criminal Troublemaker type person. Yes, my past teachers did say I'd end up in prison though I can't blame them. I know they liked me really other wise the wouldn't of helped me study a lot advanced than I was supposed to.

"Cross Breeding is done to produce better looking or more useful things. Dogs are usually crossbred for their looks or if it's a grey hound then speed. Cows are crossbred for meat and milk. And plants are crossbred for more produce, Colour or size." Just then, my phone buzzed. Alice you've got perfect timing.

"Did you learn that at your last school?" Hmm should I lie and say yes or admit that im a lot smarter than appearances and official files show? No the extra study lessons weren't on file per my request.

"No sir we were learning the periodic table. My science teacher specialized in chemistry"

"So you learnt it by yourself?"

"Sorta Rosalie actually read it from a newspaper but she doesn't read in her head she says it sinks in better reading it aloud and I was room with her when she read the article"

"Okay then…….." I just blocked the rest of what he was saying not as if it's important. I checked my phone sure enough I was right it was Alice.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Yes, Bella of course he's smart otherwise, he wouldn't be in your English, Maths or Science. The other players are Emmet, Jasper, Tyler Browly, Brandon Crofter and Mike Newton. I replied

To: Alice

From: Bella

Emmet and Jasper are players?

"I was waiting to see when you'd pick that up" I smiled at him.

"I heard you list them earlier but I don't really trust you since you're a man slut with the biggest ego I have ever come across. By the way you've got pink lipstick on your shirt."

"What?" my phoned buzzed. I passed him a mirror from my pocket. The message from Alice said.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Yeah they are both players. You seriously didn't you know. Emmet's fucked every girl (not including me, you, Rose and Angela) bout four times. Jasper three and a half. And Edward wins with about Eight im really surprised he isn't bored yet.

To: Alice

From: Bella

So why were you only glaring at Edward?

This time she replied within seconds

To: Bella

From: Alice

Because Emmet is my brother and he actually cares about me, so I love him. Jasper is a nice guy when he wants to be. Plus he talks to me like a normal person not just hits on me like every other guy in the school. Edward is nice when he wants to be too. But he's hurt every girl in the school so many times. Emmet and Jasper put the girls down nicely after they've finished with them so I have more respect for them than Edward. Please don't get all pissed at Jasper or Emmet. I promised I would make sure you don't murder them. But they say they'll understand if you and rose hate them.

To: Alice

From: Bella

I don't hate them. They are nice. Besides, I have to live with Emmet so I really cant hate him. You really like Jasper don't you? If I murder them for hurting girls, feelings I'd have to go prison. Which would prove my past teachers right. Long story tell you at home. Also, dad will have to arrest me. Embarrassing.

See you then buzzer is about to go.

I pressed sent then looked over to where Edward was he didn't look to happy.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, not as if you'd give a crap if I told you anyway"

"Jesus I was just being nice"

"Whatever"

"Could you all pack up and stand behind your desks?" Mr Banner's voice rang clearly. I picked my bag up, put it on the table. Next, I pushed my stall under the table and stood.

"Do you want me to show you where the detention room is?"

"Nah I'd prefer to work it out myself but thanks"

"I was only trying to help"

"Whatever" I used his dismissive word from two minutes ago.

"Okay class dismissed Mr Cullen would you please stay behind for a few minutes?"

Edward just rolled his eyes and replied rudely.

"Do I have a choice?"


	12. Start of science

**EPOV**

Design technology went by so quickly I swear we were only there for 5 minutes. In D.T, I made out with Kyla and in Spanish; it was Kyla's best friend Amber. Kyla is a 7 and Amber is a 6.

Lunch was unbelievable. First, I got a detention for jack shit. Then Bella calls me sick for saying

"I prefer them feisty you know that?" after that, she said she didn't want to catch what I had and walked off to science. However, I think she's in my class so she's in for a big surprise since she'll have to sit next to me. GREAT. Make Bella's class hell in action.

I walked to S10 Mr Banner's Classroom. The second I stepped in Mr Banner said

"Mr Cullen you're late again what is your excuse this time?"

"Sir I had to go to the nurse to find my bag someone hid it so I spent the whole lunch time looking for it."

"Just sit down" I walked over to my seat. Sure enough, Bella was sitting there on her phone texting someone. I sat down, looked over her shoulder, and read the message.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Why is EVERY girl except you, me, Rose and Angela under Edward Cullen's charm???

I started to laugh. Who would of thought Bella Swan feisty new girl would think I'm charming.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You really think I want all these girls?"

"Yes" Wow could you of said that any quicker with me finishing the question.

Okay I will admit it did stun me for about two seconds only Alice has ever done that. Then Bella's phone vibrated.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Because he has Looks, Money, He's Smart and he plays sport, you do the math!

By the way, he is not the only player


	13. Must of been a prank

**EPOV**

Bella replied

To: Alice

From: Bella

He's Smart really? Who are the other players?

Wow that's rude. Time for payback.

"Oh that would be Mike Newton, Emmet, Jasper Tyler and Brandon and yes I am smart"

"Would you quit reading over my shoulder?"

"Why would I? It tells me exactly what you think of me"

"Really and from reading over my shoulder what have you found out about my opinion of you so far?"

"Well you try to make people think you think I'm charming but stupid and a man whore but you really just fell in love with me and you're jealous of every other girl here." Okay a little bit far fetched. She cant even stand me so she cant possible LOVE me. But my goal was to piss her off. But obviously, she agreed and laughed really loudly.

"Miss Swan care to tell me the answer? Since you completely understand the reasons for cross breeding and find it funny" Opps. Shouldn't of laughed so loud but serves you right. Wow, I sound really childish even to myself. But amazingly she answered without hesitation.

"Cross Breeding is done to produce better looking or more useful things. Dogs are usually crossbred for their looks or if it's a grey hound then speed. Cows are crossbred for meat and milk. And plants are crossbred for more produce, Colour or size."

Just then, Bella's phone buzzed just as she finished her explanation. Alice has always been perfect at timing.

"Did you learn that at your last school?" Mr Banner had this really curious look on his face.

"No sir we were learning the periodic table. My science teacher specialized in chemistry" she replied after an internal discussion.

"So you learnt it by yourself?"

"Sorta Rosalie actually read it from a newspaper because she doesn't read in her head she says it sinks in better reading it aloud and I was room with her when she read the article"

"Okay then that's good to know you like science unlike everyone else in the room" Mr Banner had a small smile on his face. Probably thinking of the prospect someone actually listening and understanding without having to explain it in really small words that 8 year olds would use. But I saw at the corner of my eye Bell stopped listening after okay.

The text she was reading was from Alice.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Yes, Bella of course he's smart otherwise, he wouldn't be in your English, Maths or Science. The other players are Emmet, Jasper, Tyler Browly, Brandon Crofter and Mike Newton.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Emmet and Jasper are players?

"I was waiting to see when you'd pick that up"

"I heard you list them earlier but I don't really trust you since you're a man slut with the biggest ego I have ever come across. By the way you've got pink lipstick on your shirt." Oh god that must have been from Amber. Jessica is the only other girl that wears lipstick the others wear lip-gloss or whatever. Like it really makes a difference.

"What?" I asked just to make sure I heard her right.

Instead of her repeating, what she had just said she handed me a mirror from her jeans pocket while she read yet another message from Alice I read over her shoulder once again interested in what Alice had to say about me.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Yeah they are both players. You seriously didn't know? Emmet's fucked every girl (not including me, you, Rose and Angela) about four times. Jasper three and a half. And Edward wins with about Eight im really surprised he isn't bored yet.

Nice wording Alice I really appreciate that but im on my tenth round of them actually but I don't want Bella to think worse of me since Alice, Jasper Emmet and Me live around each other's houses.

To: Alice

From: Bella

So why were you only glaring at Edward?

She saw that. Okay maybe she didn't listen to rumours and assumed like Tanya said. Alice replied within seconds.

To: Bella

From: Alice

Edwards a nice guy but he's hurt every girl in the school so many times. Emmet and Jasper put the girls down nicely after they've finished with them so I have more respect for them than Edward. Please don't get all pissed at Jasper or Emmet. I promised I would make sure you don't murder them. But they say they'll understand if you and rose hate them.

To: Alice

From: Bella

I don't hate them. They are nice. Besides, I have to live with Emmet so I really can't hate him. You really like Jasper don't you? If I murder them for hurting girls, feelings I'd have to go prison. Which would prove my past teachers right. Long story tell you at home. Also, dad will have to arrest me. Embarrassing. See you then buzzer is about to go.

Her teacher said she would end up in prison. Jesus I know teachers thought that about me and Emmet by ears dropping but she sounded as if they said it to her face. After reading those texts, I wasn't happy. I remembered I had detention and I had to go because Mike and Tyler had detention plus Emmet told me to watch out for Bella and Rosalie. More so on Rosalie since Rosalie had a 'bad past with players'. Since I want to wake up tomorrow, I should go.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, not as if you'd give a crap if I told you anyway" Mean but Emmet said he don't want Bella thinking I'm interfering.

"Jesus I was just being nice"

"Whatever"

"Could you all pack up and stand behind your desks?" Mr Banner's voice rang clearly. I picked my bag up, put it on the table. Next, I pushed my stall under the table and stood.

"Do you want me to show you where the detention room is?"

"Nah I'd prefer to work it out myself but thanks" Okay but by the time you find it will be over and you'll have another one tomorrow for not turning up.

"I was only trying to help"

"Whatever" I now get why I'm banned from saying that to Angela.

"Okay class dismissed Mr Cullen would you please stay behind for a few minutes?" I rolled my eyes. As long as he writes me a note, I don't care.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked rhetorically and he knew it. Everyone left.

"Now Mr Cullen why were you late?"

"I left lunch late" there wasn't any reason why I should lie to him. He doesn't give a shit of the reason. He never does anything if it's the truth.

"Okay. Why didn't i see you Writing at any point of the lesson?"

"Because i didn't do any work" He knows im smart enough not to do the work. If there is enough work in my book satisfactory for the board then i can do whatever i like.

"Do you know why Miss Swan didn't do anything?"

"Sir you didn't give her anything to write on" He sighed

"Of course"

"Don't worry sir she understood cross breading anyway."

"Just remind me to give her a book tomorrow. And why didn't you do the work?" He doesn't care if i don't do it but he likes to know why.

"Because I got distracted"

"Okay Edward you can go now"

"Sir could you write a note explaining why im late for detention"

"Edward you don't have detention. Actually no one in this class had detention."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward I wouldn't tell you that you didn't if you did" I sighed

"It must have been a prank or something" I turned away


	14. What no detention?

BPOV

I left Edward with Mr Banner while I walked to every room where detentions could be with my iPod on. After half an hour, I gave up and walked to the office after I went to my locker to get my skateboard.

Today must be a little lucky day today because Mrs Coope was still there. I took out my earphones and went up to her.

"Hello Dear You have a good day no problems?"

"Hey Mrs Coope. Yeah I had a good day. No problems except I got a detention but I don't know where the detention room is."

"Dear you don't have a detention I'm the person that sends emails to any teachers that have kids with detentions in their last class of the day. The teacher would usually take you to whatever room it would be held in."

"Great but I have a detention slip so doesn't that mean I have a detention."

"Which teacher gave it to you dear?"

"None a kid gave both Edward and me one at lunch."

"Would that be Edward Cullen dear?"

"Yeah"

"Dearie I think it is probably a practical joke from one of the kids because neither you or Edward Cullen have got detentions today" if sighed for two reasons. One I didn't have a detention which mum will be proud of both rose and me for that and two because I wasted so long to figure that out. I bet if I let Edward show me where the detention room was I would have been told this a lot sooner and home before my dad had a hissy fit. Oh well I'll see him soon I guess.

"Thanks Mrs Coope it's much appreciated"

"No problem Dearie im always here to help"

"Thanks that's good to know"

"Bye"

"Bye Mrs Coope" I walked out the office into the fresh air where I saw two guys.


	15. The taking

**BPOV**

One I recognise from earlier in the hallway. By the look on their faces, I was in TROUBLE.

"What took you so long?" the blonde guy from the hallway said to me while approaching me quite rapidly. Thinking surprise is always the best weapon you can have I stayed perfectly still, smiled and replied.

"I'm a little stupid to notice that the slip wasn't signed. Sorry for making you wait" Good they were stunned but before I could attack, I saw Edward tied up in an open van. Something tells me whatever they want its involving a hell lot of TROUBLE. Shit. But seeing Edward gave the blonde guy and the other guy time to tackle me but when the other guy was about to put something over my mouth I yelled.

"I'll go with you just don't put that thing over my mouth" it took both of them to tie me up because they obviously didn't trust me. Smart Dudes. So one held me down while the other tied me up. When they were finished, they threw me into the same van as Edward and slammed the back of it. Then they went to the front and took off. But the sound of the engine woke Edward up.

"Bella?" Edward said in a muffled voice because of the gag.

"Hey Edward what's up" I replied with a smile whilst trying to undo the knots behind me. Jeeze these guys aren't very good with knots. If kidnapping kids ever gets boring I wont suggest having a job to do with knots or boats.

"Hmhmhmhmmmm" Wow he must be getting hysterical. I thought it was the girls who got hysterical in this type of situation. Opps must be wrong but the only thing I know about kidnapping is stuff in books and films. God I sound like a massive geek. Jesus im worrying about sounding like a geek in my head. I know Emmet said I was crazy but im only just starting to believe him. Wow. The world must be ending if im agreeing with a stupid statement from Emmet. Ahh finally I've undone the knots. Thank god im me.

I started untying my ankles. Couple of seconds later I was done.

"Hmhmhmhmmmm" Wow ok.

"Give me a second Jeeze." I crawled to Edward the pulled the gag off.

"What the fuck were you saying cause I don't understand Hmhmhmhmmmm language unfortunately"

"We're being kidnapped and your being sarcastic. Perfect"

"Well I might as well get it out before they kill us"

"Not Funny Bella"

"Not trying Edward"

"Would you both shut up in there im concentrating"

"Kay Sorry for disrupting you"

"Why the fucking hell are you cooperating with them? They've just kidnapped us. We are still near Forks someone will here us if we yell" Edward whispered.

"No we're not they are going about 100 miles an hour we would have been out of Forks by now and they probably went through the forest past your house" I replied in the same whisper volume.

"Wait we can't go past my house there isn't any road so we'd notice it."

"No there isn't a road but there's a dirt track so we wouldn't feel it. That's probably how they were watching you."

"They were not watching me I would of noticed"

"So you saw the blonde guy at school then?"

"Well no"

"There you go then. He was watching us and most likely paid the boy to give us those detention slips. Which was why he was scared. He was scared of getting caught."

"You think a twelve year old is helping kidnappers kidnap."

"No what idiot would tell a twelve year old? He probably was told that it was a favour for a teacher or paid and told it was a joke."

"Right I didn't think of that. But are you ganna untie me any time soon? Because the rope hurts."

"Sure" I untied him the sat cross-legged in front of him.


	16. Shut up in there

**EPOV**

I saw the door to the playground, pushed it open while I was thinking should I find Bella to tell her we don't have detention and it was a prank or not? Before I could answer my own question this skinny blonde guy tackled me. He was thrown two pieces of rope from a dark skinned guy wearing janitor's clothes. The blonde guy tied me up and placed a gag firmly over my mouth. Black soon took over my body.

A while later I heard someone yell

"I'll go with you just don't put that thing over my mouth". Oh, only one person would say that but Alice went home a long time ago. I hope. I could not quite open my eyes yet. I think they put something on the gag. But I was of been quite weak because it was wearing off.

I heard a bang. Automatically my eyes shoot open on the floor of this metal room was Bella. So I was wrong but at least I could kind of see how they were related. Just to check she was really there, I asked

"Bella?" But Bella being a swan just had to reply with

"Hey Edward what's up?" Told you. Typical Swan child behaviour. Every kid with swan as their surname is almost always sarcastic in the least appropriate time like now.

"Hmhmhmhmhmh" was what came out my mouth. It meant do you always have to be sarcastic in a time like this.

"Give me a second Jeeze." Bella crawled up to me completely untied the pulled the gag off thank god.

"What the fuck were you saying cause I don't understand Hmhmhmhmmmm language unfortunately"

"We're being kidnapped and your being sarcastic. Perfect timing"

"Well I might as well get it out before they kill us"

"Not Funny Bella"

"Not trying Edward"

"Would you both shut up in there im concentrating"

"Kay Sorry for disrupting you"


	17. My type of girl

**EPOV **

"Why the fucking hell are you cooperating with them? They've just kidnapped us. We are still near Forks someone will here us if we yell" I suggested.

"No bad idea we need to stay quite for now and we're not near forks they are going about 135 miles an hour plus the school was really near the boarder of forks so we would have been out of Forks by now and they probably went through the forest past your house" she whispered.

"Wait we can't have gone past my house there isn't any road so we'd feel it."

"No there isn't a road but there's a dirt track so we wouldn't feel it. That's probably how they were watching you."

"They were not watching me I would of noticed"

"So you saw the blonde guy at school then?"

"Well no"

"There you go then. He was watching us and most likely paid the boy to give us those detention slips. Which was why he was scared. He was scared of getting caught."

"You think a twelve year old is helping kidnappers kidnap."

"No what idiot would tell a twelve year old? He probably was told that it was a favour for a teacher or paid and told it as a joke."

"Right I didn't think of that. But are you ganna untie me any time soon? Because the rope hurts."

"Sure" she untied me the sat cross legged in front of me.

"How long have you been in here?"

"About five minutes after you left Mr Banner's classroom."

"So an hour?"

"Do I look like I have a watch on me?"

"No"

"How did you undo the knots so fast anyway?"

"I'm really good at knots." We fell into a weird sort of silence not uncomfortable but not completely comfortable either. I was still lusting over her. No matter how hard I've tried today, all I was to do is rip her clothes of and take her right now. The strange thing is i have never lusted for someone for so long I know it was only a day but still the lust i feel come and goes within minutes. Its probably because she was smart, wonderful and did fall for me the second she saw me. More of a challenge. After a while, I got bored.

"You're acting like it's perfectly normal to be kidnapped at school by psychos"

"They are probably working for someone else and I have an idea but I don't know if it will work." Great a plan maybe we can get out of here without missing the party tonight. I know its Tuesday but if you know who to look then you go to parties everyday of the week. Wait isn't that Emmet's phrase for I have no clue but I'll get us out of here in the nick of time.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm working on it"

"So you have no idea yet?"

"Nope you?" Told you. I start to laugh.

"What?"

"You sound so much like Emmet." It was true she did Emmet always says that after we found out about the stupid code of I have a plan but don't know if it will work.

"Really? How?"

"Emmet always says he has a plan. If it wont work he'd say I've got a plan stupidly me or Jasper will always ask what then he'd say Jump out of the window. If he doesn't have a plan he'd say he has a plan but it wont work and if he has a proper plan no matter how stupid he'd just tell us what it is"

"Do you guys always end up in trouble?" I thought about it.

"Yeah we do but for different reasons and we never get caught the same time." She laughed. Yes, I made her laugh.

"What type of things do you guys do then?" Then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait why do you care at school you didn't want to look at me never mind talk to me?"

"One im not looking at you. Two we hardly know each other so we might as well give each other a chance. Three something tells me we are going to be stuck here for a while so we might as well get to know each other." I sighed. Stuck here for a long time doesn't sound good but being with Bella does.

"We got in trouble for Vandalism mostly. Gluing locks, Spray-painting the hall, cafeteria and cars, pulling wires out of teacher's cars, Egging stuff. But i heard you were prank master. Apparently, you're a legend in your old schools. What did you do to get the title though?"

"Where you hear that? But yeah its true one school all the delinquents who were like me so in detention regularly painted this mural for me. It was awesome and took ages to do. Because the had to design it then get paint the arrange where all there tags were going ECT. It took ages then the school and the board decided to paint over it. When the guy whose idea asked for my help to show them it was there to stay just gave me more street cred. I had to wire the whole school with pranks that went off at the same time. It was kinda awesome but my mum wasn't to happy." I laughed I couldn't believe she could be so modest by the way she asked how did you know that told me she wanted to get her name back with work not previous accomplishments.

"Yeah I heard about that no one goes near it now but apparently the guy who's idea it was. Was also put up."

"Yep. He helped me with everything so I told a year 7 to tell any one of the Delinquents to put him there to start a tradition of legendary delinquents or something I don't know."

"It's a good idea not just people who strive well in school but also in Art, Design Tec, and Mechanics." She just laughed again.

"I wasn't thinking of it that way but I suppose that could sell to a school board. But where is the fun if its allowed right?" I smiled. My type of girl.


	18. phones, a plan and guns

**EPOV**

All of a sudden, the van came to a stop. They two front doors of the van slammed shut and the doors me and Bella went through opened. I could see the lamppost lights being turned on.

"Is there anything you want?" the dark skinned guy asks in a French accent. Well I'd like to get out of here and go home. I thought sarcastically.

"Food or drink wise we mean." The Blonde guy with ice blue eyes amends.

"Yeah actually can we have water and something to eat?"

"Sure"

"Hey can I go toilet?" what the fucking hell is she playing at? Will she do a runner? I hope not.

"Yes but one of us has to be with you got a problem with that?" Snarls ant the beginning but smirks at the end.

"Nope" She's officially crazy. I know Emmet does crazy things but this is stupid. Everyone knows you never go with the kidnappers. The prisoners have to stay together. Now she's happily walking off with two psychos.

"Lets go then" the French guy say's impatiently.

Bella stands up and walks out the van. Shutting me and locking me in the darkness.

About five minutes later, I hear the key unlocking the back of the van and its flung open. Bella was pushed in.

"What was that?"

"What Edward I needed to go and I also needed to move my phones before they realise I have more than the one they nicked earlier"

"You have a spare phone?"

"Two actually"

"So why haven't we used it yet?"

"They are used in emergencies right now"

"This isn't an emergency to you?"

"Of course it is. I mean I have a plan that will work."

"Really what is that? we are getting further and further away from Forks"

"We wait"

"We wait? Wait until when? When the get what they want then kill us?"

"No. they will think we're to stupid or obedient to fight back when they start being careless enough we break out of where ever we are and run."

"So we have to come to where ever we are heading? Then wait until there start being careless, Break out and run?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but it will work. If we are forever trying to break out they won't give us the slack we need."

"That actually sounds plausible"

"And besides they could kill us even if we had a fifteen minute head start. The guns they have. Ask about them trust me."

Then we fell silent until the back doors of the van were flung open for the third time since we came in it. Obviously, they thought we'd try to escape so the blonde guy came and sat down in the back of the van opposite me and Bella.


	19. Pit stops and talk of guns

**BPOV**

"We got in trouble for Vandalism mostly. Gluing locks, Spray-painting the hall, cafeteria and cars, pulling wires out of teacher's cars, Egging stuff. But I heard you were prank master. Apparently, you're a legend in your old schools. What did you do to get the title though?" well that question caught me off guard.

"Where you hear that? But yeah its true one school all the delinquents who were like me so in detention regularly painted this mural for me. It was awesome and took ages to do. Because the had to design it then get paint the arrange where all there tags were going ECT. It took ages then the school and the board decided to paint over it. When the guy whose idea asked for my help to show them it was there to stay just gave me more street cred. I had to wire the whole school with pranks that went off at the same time. It was kinda awesome but my mum wasn't to happy." He laughed okay I didn't think it was funny. I didn't even want the mural up to start with but cause it pissed teacher's I had to find away to keep it.

"Yeah I heard about that no one goes near it now but apparently the guy who's idea it was. Was also put up."

"Yep. He helped me with everything so I told a year 7 to tell any one of the Delinquents to put him there to start a tradition of legendary delinquents or something I don't know."

"It's a good idea not just people who strive well in school but also in Art, Design Tec, and Mechanics." I laughed that was the best excuse for vandalism I have ever heard.

"I wasn't thinking of it that way but I suppose that could sell to a school board. But where is the fun if it's allowed right?" I turned to face him. He was smiling.

Suddenly the van came to a halt. I heard the guys slam both doors then they trudged around the back. Opening the back doors, the same two people appear along with the dimming light.

"Is there anything you want?" the dark skinned guy asks in a French accent. Well I'd like to get out of here and go home.

"Food or drink wise we mean." The Blonde guy with ice blue eyes amends.

"Yeah actually can we have water and something to eat"

"Sure" Dam I wonder if they'll let me go piss. They start to shut the back doors again.

"Hey can I go toilet?" they completely shut the doors and start talking. The blonde guy snarls.

"Yes but one of us has to be with you got a problem with that?" but smirks at the end.

"Nope" Edward is looking at me with utter disbelief. Only if he saw the gun would he understand. It's a Jackson rifle revolver. Jackson was a crime family since 1920's still are too.

It takes a lot to become a crime lord never mind having your family part of it for so many generations. Now it's more to do with family honour than anything else. And a Jackson rifle revolver is an amazing gun. Perfect for shooting long distance and easier to hide when needed. The police don't even know about its existence because any one who knows about it tend to keep quite about it otherwise someone will silence you.

"Let's go then" I stood up and jumped out of the van.

"Follow me" the blonde guy commanded. I did.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you already know since you are kidnapping me."

"We were only given a picture on who we needed."

"Only if you tell me yours" I no I was pushing this blonde guy to the limits but I needed to know. Encase I recognise the name.

"James. Yours?"

"Bella"

"Right now hurry up you have two minutes or I'll break down the door got it?"

"Yep" I answered smiling. I needed to put my spare phones somewhere since they took my other one out my pocket. Right now, they are in my bra but I need to put them in my socks. And yes spare phones. I had three on me. One in my pocket and two identical ones in my bra.

I walked into the toilet moved my phones in to my socks and went toilet I really needed to go. I came out a minute later.

"Come on" James pulled me into the car park while his accomplice was still picking a whole load of stuff.

I kept up to James' pace easily. He flung open the van and pushed me in slammed the doors closed again and stomped toward the shop again.

"What was that?"

"What Edward i needed to go and i also needed to move my phones before the realised i have a lot more than one they nicked earlier"

"You have a spare phone?"

"Two actually"

"So why haven't we used it yet?"

"They are used in emergencies right now"

"This isn't an emergency to you?"

"Of course it is. I mean I have a plan that will work."

"Really what is that we are getting further and further away from Forks"

"We wait"

"We wait? Wait until when? When the get what they want then kill us?"

"No. they will think we're to stupid or obedient to fight back when they start being careless enough we break out of where ever we are and run."

"So we have to come to where ever we are heading? Then wait until there start being careless, Break out and run?"

"Yeah I know it sounds stupid but it will work. If we are forever trying to break out they won't give us the slack we need."

"That actually sounds plausible"

"And besides the could kill us even if we had a fifteen minute head start."

"The guns they have. Ask about them trust me." Then the footsteps started we fell silent.


	20. The dream

**BPOV**

*****************DREAM*****************

There is total silence. Nothing except I can hear a heartbeat and steady breathing. I sit up from lying on this hard but comfortable table thing. I look around and im in the middle of a circular meadow. The flowers are all different colours and the grass and trees are blindingly bright green. This means wherever I am im in forks. Forks is the ONLY place with such bright shades of green in their trees and grass since it rains 300 days of the year the other 65 days its ice and snow. But this meadow was beautiful and it wasn't raining yet. But there is always time since the sun was still coming up. So it's about six in the morning. I felt movement next to me so I turn my head and see Edward looking up at me.

"Good morning"

"Hi" all of a sudden my phone was blaring Hero in Me by Emily Osment.

"Your sister defiantly likes ruining things doesn't she?" I laughed but answered my phone anyway.

"Hi" thinking he probably knows it is defiantly Alice I add "Alice"

"Omg you still have my personified ring tone"

"Yeah Alice what is this about exactly"

"Oh right well you need to come home now dad is about to leave his room so you have about 10 minutes before he comes in to your room to check your still here."

"Oh shit. You're joking right?"

"Nope" Then she hung up.

"You need to go home?"

"Yeah we have about 9 minutes" Edward just laughed and pulled me up.

"Come on we don't want to get caught right?"

"I suppose" I couldn't figure out why I was in a meadow with Edward at such a weird time anyway. We started running and jumping over the overgrowth and the roots from trees until we got to a very familiar parting. Standing in front of us was my stone brick mansion. Edward pulled me over the underused road and around back. Then the second we stopped Alice appeared and opened my bedroom window. I started to climb up a tree under my window and climbed in. Edward followed me in. kissed me softly but quickly and whispered

"I'll see you later."

"Bye" Then he was gone. I wasn't alone I could feel two sets of eyes on me I turn around and standing in the doorway was Alice and Rose. I sighed a sigh of relief that it was them not dad or Emmet.

"Where is everyone? It's a little quite"

"Emmet's still asleep and dad is downstairs eating breakfast you so kindly cooked for him around 11:30 last night and what we heated up for him." Rose replied.

"Thank you guys for doing all this."

"No problem we always do it for each other remember"

*****************DREAM ENDS*****************


	21. Morning

**BPOV**

I woke up and in front of me wasn't James but the other guy Laurent. He was awake.

"Hey what's the time? He looked on his watch and replied in a strong French accent

"8 am. Only about and Five hours and a half till we get where we're going."

"Ok. Where are we going?" he looked at James and answered

"England, north east England" then he looked back at me. Liar! I looked at him he seemed a lot nicer than James maybe I could ask if we were in different Countries maybe, he'd tell me where we really are so i mouth 'Are we still in America?' He nods. Okay let's try states. Deciding that he was willing to tell me we're still in America I hope he'd be kind enough to tell me where we are going. But I had to find out why he would help us.

I mouth 'Why are you helping us?' He mouths back 'I was forced to help take you but I know it's wrong so I'll help you.' James then interrupted our little conversation with

"Laurent your not talking to yourself again are you? If you're really that bored wake one of those stupid brats up and talk to them. You know Malcolm said they were smart but they really aren't. I've given them loads of opportunities to try and run away but they still haven't."

"Maybe that's what makes them smart James you would of hunted them down and kill them. They might be dead but you and I know Malcolm wont care."

"True but if I was kidnapped at their age I'd try and run."

"Only because you'd have a weapon to fight back with." I felt Edward stir next to me. I look at him; place my finger on my lips in a keep quite motion. He just nodded.

"True. Maybe they are smart. Because without a doubt I would kill them if they ran off."

Laurent rolled his eyes and said

"When do I wake them up?"

"They're still asleep?"

"Yes James they are. A very deep sleep by the sounds of it."

"Give them until we're about to swap again. The Bella girl is warming up to me. By the end of this little adventure I will have her forever as my little whore." Great some crazy man wants to keep me as a sex possession great. Edwards's arm that is still around me tightened.

"James instead of planning your sick little daydreams concentrate on driving."

"Fine I will. You aren't the type of guy that appreciates anything like that anyway."

"No I have eight sisters remember so I've learnt to appreciate women."

"Whatever"

Laurent looked in James direction then back at me. Looking directly at me and nodded.

Oh time to start guessing. To start I need to know how fast we've been going. I look at Edward he looks so confused which is quite a cute look at him. OMG im turning into a non-porno version of Lauren. I turn back to Laurent and mouth


	22. James, Nice Laurent and a smiling bella

**EPOV**

"Are you two mute or something?"

"No" we both said at the same time.

"Good so why have you both hardly spoken since we took you?"

"Why should we"I asked rhetorically.

"Of course get to know each other have fun," He said in a cheerful voice.

"How can we have fun you kidnapped us"

"Jesus boy have you no imagination. Think of it as an adventure" Great adventure. Then the French guy started to laugh. Probably because of his friends enthusiasm. I sent Bella a What the fuck look and she replied with the exact same look on her face.

"How long are we going to be driving?" Bella yells unexpectedly.

"Only another fifteen hours"

"Right" I feel a nudge in my side and figure that's Bella telling me to ask about the guns. I don't know why she didn't just ask. However, I nodded anyway.

"The guns at the front seat what make are they?"

"You can see the guns at the front?" The guy in front of us asked sceptically.

"Yeah I saw them earlier"

"Oh they're Jackson rifle revolvers"

"Rifle revolvers. I thought Rifles were the big long sniper guns and Revolvers were small hand gun type ones."

"They are but some one in the Jackson family combined the technology of a Rifle into a Revolver casing."

"Oh okay"

"You haven't any idea about guns do you?"

"No just curious"

"Do you know what a Jackson Revolver is Bella?" Who would ask that?

"No Should I?"

"Hmmm you just seemed bored while I was explaining what it is."

"I'd be bored no matter what gun you were talking about because I hate them."

"Oh how lady like." Bella stiffened and I looked at her to tell her to calm down. It sounds weird we've only known each other a couple of hours and but know what each look roughly means but I feel like I've known her my whole life.

"Well guns are men's business" James smirked.

"You know Laurent after the bosses are finished with them I think I'll keep her." Laurent the guy driving the van laughed and said

"You ganna turn her into your obedient mistress" Bella shivered and I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. She isn't the only one that doesn't like that idea and something tells me Chief Swan, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Bella's mum or Jasper would like it either.

"Oh James it looks like she already has a boyfriend" Laurent said from behind the wheel.

"Sorry I didn't think people started dating after knowing each other for a day." James said in a weird tone.

"We're not dating." I said.

"Good because you'd make the perfect little mistress." Bella shot me a look to say whatever you're planning don't you dare do it. She must think im like Emmet and has a hundred different ways to kill him. Clever girl.

Bella fell asleep so after that and I counted her breaths, which sent me to a dreamless sleep soon afterwards. During my sleep I woke up four times. The first time James was asleep in front of me. The second and third times were for pit stops. The second time I woke up and it was a pit stop I had asked Laurent. He agreed as long as I didn't tell Bella or James. I agreed. After we had left the van he explained he didn't want James finding out.

On the way in we didn't talk. He asked the man at the counter.

"Hey dude is it okay if my step son goes piss he's really desperate. We've been driving for 8 hours." The guy at the counter just nodded. I walked in, went piss, washed my hands and walked out to find Laurent looking around the store not even paying attention to me. Wow he is either stupid or trusts me. So I walk up to him and say.

"How come you weren't even paying attention to when I came out? I swear James wants us under lock and key."

"He does but personally I don't care. I'd rather you ran away the both of you and got the police on both of us so Malcolm gets arrested."

"Malcolm's your boss?"

"Yeah now let's go before James wakes up." We paid for everything he had got and walked back to the van. I got in the back, wrapped my arm back around Bella who now had goose bumps on her arms and counted the breaths until I fell back into a dreamless sleep. The third and forth time James was driving and Laurent was getting some well-deserved rest. I could tell he was a nice guy and he was just forced into something he didn't particularly want to do.

I wake for the fifth time to Laurent saying.

"Only because you'd have a weapon to fight back with." What the fuck? Before I could open my mouth I felt Bella move so I looked down. Bella was looking at me with her finger on her lips to tell me to be quite. I nodded to say I understood.

"True. Maybe they are smart. Because without a doubt I would kill them if they ran off."

Laurent rolled his eyes and said

"When do I wake them up?"

"They're still asleep?"

"Yes James they are. A very deep sleep by the sounds of it."

"Give them until we're about to swap again. The Bella girl is warming up to me. By the end of this little adventure I will have her forever as my little whore." I tightened my arm around Bella. If I had it my way he'd be nowhere near her when this is all finished.

"James instead of planning your sick little daydreams concentrate on driving."

"Fine I will. You aren't the type of guy that appreciates anything like that anyway."

"No I have eight sisters remember so I've learnt to appreciate women."

"Whatever"

Laurent looked at James then directly at Bella nodding at her. They must of been mouthing stuff to each other before I woke up.

Bella looked at me I was still feeling confused on what they were talking about. Bella's facial expressions changed from a look you would use when admiring a baby to disgusted with her self. Hmm what was she thinking? Suddenly Bella turns back to face Laurent.

She asks him a question and his reply is 'about 100 miles an hour'. That must be how fast we are going then Bella sits looking as if she's concentrating on a hard math equation.

She asks him another question. He shakes his head. I put my ear next to her ear and ask

"What are you mouthing to him?"

"I'm trying to guess where we are going since he is going to help us. Since he was forced into helping take us"

"I know" we kept our voices low and James started to talk to Laurent again.

"They still asleep?"

"Yes James they are still asleep. If they had woken you would have heard talking."

"Really why do you say that?"

"Well if I had been taken and went to sleep in a dirty van. Then wake up to see a total stranger watching them I'd start to ask questions"

"And what questions would you ask?"

"Where was I? How much longer do are we driving for? What time is it?"

"Hmmm I wouldn't ask those. I'd ask when I would be able to get back home."

"Okay then."

"Your still upset that Malcolm forced you into this aren't you."

"Yes James of course I am. We're ruining their lives and Malcolm will probably scar them for the rest of their lives."

"Yet you prefer your family's lives to theirs"

"I know my Family."

"I suppose. But you don't mind anything else we ever did"

"I did just not as much. It never involved me in kidnap."

"Would you kill if Malcolm told you to?"

"No I'd get you to do it."

"Goodie" I can't listen to this anymore. Bella fake yawned really loudly.

"What time is it?"

"One of your questions I believe Laurent"

"It's Ten to nine."

"Okay." I noticed what Bella was doing and asked.

"Where's James?" Stupid question but I couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"Up front"

"Did you two little birdies sleep well?" James asked.

"Birdies?"

"Well like love birds but your young and not in love so birdies." Okay he really has lost his brain at some point in his life.

"Okay."

"Can we have something to eat I haven't ate since lunch yesterday. And Bella hasn't eaten since" I Paused to think then looked at Bella.

"Breakfast yesterday"

"Of course how rude of us. Laurent feed them."

Laurent crouched and went to get the bags of food he had bought yesterday and this morning. He laid it out.

"You two can have whatever you want form here"

"Thank you" Bella said politely.

"Thanks" I unwrapped my arm from Bella, picked five random objects up, and passed her three before she could move.

She smiled at me and said

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem is it ok?" She looked at it and Smiled.

"How many people don't like chocolate?"

"Well you're the strangest person I have ever met so I wouldn't be surprised."


	23. Start of the guessing game

**Bpov**

'How fast have we been going on average?' He mouths back 'About 100miles an hour.'

1500 miles an hour would be 1500 miles. In km that would be over 3000 km overall. On a map of U.S.A that would be some where near Missouri.

I mouth to him 'Missouri?' He shakes his head. Okay. Err next state would be Arkansas.

'Arkansas?' He shakes his head again. Dam. Edward whispers amazingly low in my ear I could barley hear it and his mouth was next to my ear.

"What are you mouthing to him?"

"I'm trying to guess where we are going since he is going to help us. Since he was forced into helping take us"

"I know" we kept it low and James started to talk to Laurent again.

"They still asleep?"

"Yes James they are still asleep. If they had woken you would have heard talking."

"Really why do you say that?"

"Well if I had been taken and went to sleep in a dirty van. Then wake up to see a total stranger watching them I'd start to ask questions"

"And what questions would you ask?"

"Where was I? How much longer do are we driving for? What time is it?"

"Hmmm I wouldn't ask those. I'd ask when I would be able to get back home."

"Okay then."

"Your still upset that Malcolm forced you into this aren't you."

"Yes James of course I am. We're ruining their lives and Malcolm will probably scar them for the rest of their lives."

"Yet you prefer your family's lives to theirs"

"I know my Family."

"I suppose. But you don't mind anything else we ever did"

"I did just not as much. It never involved me in kidnap."

"Would you kill if Malcolm told you to?"

"No I'd get you to do it."

"Goodie" I can't listen to this anymore. I yawned really loudly.

"What time is it?"

"One of your questions I believe Laurent"

"It's Ten to nine."

"Okay." Obviously picking up what I was doing Edward 'Woke Up'.

"Where's James?"

"Up front" Laurent answered Edward's stupid question. I suppose it works. I usually ask stupid things when I wake up.

"Did you two little birdies sleep well?" James asked.

"Birdies?"

"Well like love birds but your young and not in love so birdies."

"Okay."

"Can we have something to eat I haven't ate since lunch yesterday. And Bella hasn't eaten since" Edward paused to think. Then looked at me.

"Breakfast yesterday"

"Of course how rude of us. Laurent feed them." Nice dude.

Laurent crouched and went to get the bags of food he had bought yesterday.


	24. Wanna Bet? Changing the world

**EPOV **

"For your information Emmet or Alice would be the strangest person you have ever met."

"Why would that be?"

"Because how many fourteen year olds do you know that looks like a eighteen year old wrestler that can be easily distracted, confused yet come up with master plans that beats some of the best criminals in the world???? Or a fourteen year old pixie girl that can hold seventeen times her own weight worth of shopping with an amazing shopping abilities that last up to ten hours without stopping?"

"Okay you win they are stranger than you. But seventeen times her own weight seriously?"

"Yeah I once weighed it when she visited me in phoenix but I ran off half an hour in the trip because I knew we'd be there I went to a new book and music store instead"

"You read?" I started to laugh.

"What Emmet said your mum read but neither of them mentioned you reading"

"Her passion for reading had to go somewhere"

"I suppose. The only things I have ever seen your dad reading are the sports pages."

"Like Emmet its better not to get to deep. But atleast he understands what you're saying. Emmet he just nods and says ok"

"I noticed."

The van stopped again Laurent climbed out and James sat in the back with us.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along nicely. I thought we might hear bickering the whole time. I was wrong." He told us

"Why is that James?" Bella asked in a snipped tone.

"Well from your demonstration in your English class I presumed you hated each other."

"Hate is a strong word James. We disliked each other. That's all."

"True Bella. Very true. But now it's almost as if you known each other your whole lives." He had no idea. Just being near Bella gave me a sense of familiarity. But then again I knew about her and her a little so that might be why.

"Whatever you say im going sleep" Bella moved away from both of us. What have I done? I want to hold you. I guess I can't really say that. She isn't my girlfriend or anything. I then had a sudden urge to change the way the world went round just for her to be my girlfriend. Shit im getting more and more fucked up. I've known this girl less than 2 days and I would do anything for her to see her smile.


	25. Where's Japser?

**EPOV**

For then next couple of hours I sat in the van thinking about how I royally fucked up my life. When Laurent changed over with James because he got bored of me sitting there ignoring him and Bella sleeping he begged Laurent to swap with him when he sat down and we had been driving over 20 minutes I decided to find out where we were going.

I knew we were still in America since Bella was mouthing states. Last one she mouthed was Arkansas. I know because I can lip read very well. So the next state I think would be a good guess is Mississippi. I caught Laurent's eye and mouth to him

'Are we going to Mississippi?' He shakes his head just like he did with Bella. So I mouth him a question

'Where are we going?' He mouths back

'Tennessee' I nod.

'Thanks'

'No problem. Do you two have a plan to get out?' I nod he nods back then we stop.

How the fucking hells are we, ganna get back? Tennessee is farmland Jasper would be helpful right now since I doubt Bella speaks farm person.** (No offence if you live or work on a farm.) **And I know I don't. Well shit. James pulls up.

"Look after them we just need petrol"

"Sure Course I will."

As soon as James leaves to the shop after pulling up Laurent goes to a bag and pulls a tiny map out.

"Take these they're maps to navigate yourselves out okay?"

"Yeah but doesn't James know about them?"

"I bought them when we had that pit stop. I bought them before you came out."

"Oh right thanks" I took them. And put them in my back pocket.

"Don't let anyone see them ok?"

"Course"

Two minutes later James opened the van.

"Either of you need a piss?"

"Yeah I do" I replied.

"You take him." James commanded to Laurent.

"Come on." Right now, I had the maps in my pocket real obvious but James seemed to pissed off to notice anything but his anger.

I jump out of the van praying Bella will be ok.

"Very brave to leave her in there"

"He won't hurt her he's a little preoccupied."

"True. You noticed that?"

"It was obvious" Laurent just laughed. I went to the toilet put the maps folded in my shoes. The fit really well and Laurent gave me a list of places I could get more for the different states.

Another hour and a half went by after putting the maps in my shoes. We were pulling up again. We cant of be out of petrol again. But instead of James getting out the front and telling Laurent to watch us James got out opened the back of the van and said

"Pick her up" he was looking directly at me so I wrapped my arms around Bella and picked her up. She began to wake up. I didn't say anything I just got out the van. I looked around we were at a castle in the middle of Tennessee. The castle was huge and intimidating. It was a normal brick castle that you see in books and when you go to the ruins of castles but when I looked at it my stomach clenched at the speed of lightning.

"Come on you little twerp" Wow. So glad you know your manners James. Bella started to move more.


	26. End Of The Journey

**BPOV**

"You two can have whatever you want form here"

Before I could register anything Edward picked five things up and gave me three. Wow I wouldn't of thought Edward to be considerate. I smiled at him and said

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem is it ok?" I smiled at him and said

"How many people don't like chocolate?"

"Well you're the strangest person I have ever met so I wouldn't be surprised."

"For your information Emmet or Alice would be the strangest person you have ever met."

"Why would that be?"

"Because how many fourteen year olds do you know that looks like a eighteen year old wrestler that can be easily distracted, confused yet come up with master plans that beats some of the best criminals? Or a fourteen year old pixie girl that can hold seventeen times her own weight worth of shopping with an amazing shopping abilities that last up to ten hours without stopping?"

"Okay you win they are stranger than you. But seventeen times her own weight seriously?"

"Yeah I once weighed it when she visited me in phoenix but I ran off half an hour in this trip because I wanted to go to a new book and music store"

"You read?" I started to laugh.

"What Emmet said your mum read but neither of them mentioned you reading"

"Her passion for reading had to go somewhere"

"I suppose. The only thing I have ever seen your dad reading are the sports pages."

"Like Emmet its better not to get to deep. But he understands what your saying with Emmet he just nods and says ok"

"I noticed."

The van stopped again Laurent climbed out and James sat in the back with us.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along nicely. I thought we might here bickering the whole time. I was wrong." He told us smiling.

"Why is that James?"

"Well from your demonstration in your English class I presumed you hated each other."

"Hate is a strong word James. We disliked each other. That's all."

"True Bella. Very true. But now its almost as if you known each other your whole lives."

Okay I admit it I do feel like I've known him my whole life but I also feel like I have a connection with him. But I don't know what it is yet.

"Whatever you say im going sleep" I moved away from both of them and closed my eyes trying to sleep I could feel James watching me but Edward wasn't. Feeling cold, I wrapped my arms around myself but it wasn't the same. I needed Edward but most of all I wanted Edward there. Have I fallen for him? Or am I just imagining it?


	27. You Okay?

**EPOV**

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Yeah fine where are we?" I felt four sets of eyes on me.

"You want me to put you down?"

"Yeah please" I placed her gently on the ground.

"Would you two hurry up?" A women's voice asked in a clipped tone. We walked up to where they were and followed them into this castle.

People came up behind us and put a gun to my back.

"Walk or I kill him." Bella nodded.

"You to boy" we both carried on following the woman, James and Laurent. I heard James speaking to the Women.

"Baby you know you can have me as soon as we're done" I looked at Bella she didn't look like she heard it. I blocked out the rest of the conversation stealing quick glances at Bella.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we were taken to a basement. The women, James and Laurent moved out the way and we were shoved in a tiny doorway. Once we were in the shut the door and locked it three times. Now we need to plan our escape.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I know where we are"

"Really?"

"yes I asked Laurent"

"What did he say?"

"We are in Tennessee"

"But I don't speak country or understand it"

"Neither do I but we need to come up with a way to escape."

"Do you know the exact map of every state in America?"

"No"

"Well we're fucked"

"I don't know it off by heart but I have maps"

"How could you get maps before we're kidnapped?"

"Laurent gave them to me"

"Course now shut up some ones coming."


	28. At The Place

**BPOV**

****************************AT THE PLACE******************************

I heard James command some one

"Pick her up" then I felt familiar warm arms around me. The same ones I felt around me for most of the journey. I was suddenly lifted in the air. But I couldn't move. A cold wind hit me I must be outside. After a few seconds, I started to move because as much as I liked being in Edwards arms I knew I couldn't like it. As much as I like Edward, there's no way I could go out with him. One he would never go for me, two he is a player and players never change. Jacob and Kyle proved that.

"Come on you little twerp" nice. I start to move more before I open my eyes. Then I did open them.

"You okay?" He's asking if im okay. All I've been doing is sleeping.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Yeah fine where are we?" he didn't answer. He just asked

"You want me to put you down?"

"Yeah please" he placed me on the ground if I was worth thousands of dollars and very fragile.

"Would you two hurry up?" A women's voice asked in a clipped tone.

We walked to them and followed closely behind but then someone came up behind us and said

""Walk or I kill him." I nodded. I didn't want them to kill Edward as much as he reminds me of all my past relationships no one deserves to be murdered.

"You to boy" I heard the same person say.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. But I did feel someone look at me occasionally but quickly. Must be Edward I don't know why he gives a dam but whatever.

We were lead to a basement type thing. It was damp, dark and small. Perfect. They people behind us shoved us though the little doorway and slammed the door shut. Now all we have to do is wait.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I know where we are"

"Really?"

"Yes I asked Laurent"

"What did he say?"

"We are in Tennessee" but Tennessee is farmland.

"But I don't speak country or understand it" Rude I know to say but country people speak in riddles all the time.

"Neither do I but we need to come up with a way to escape."

"Do you know the exact map of every state in America?" Jeeze stupid comment cause no one can know every map of every state.

"No" ha at least there was a straight forward answer.

"Well we're fucked"

"I don't know it off by heart but I have maps" Lifesaver. That's what Edward was, but wait…

"How could you get maps before we're kidnapped?"

"Laurent gave them to me" Well of course. I heard footsteps.

"Course now shut up some ones coming."


	29. Malcolm and Mastermind Bella Almost

**EPOV**

The thick door swung open.

"Wow I didn't expect you to have them so quickly," a man about 40 said. There was a whole group behind him. Two children about twelve, James and a different woman from before.

"Well you underestimate me Malcolm." So that's Malcolm. Now what does he want with us? I think Bella is in tune with me because she asked.

"What the fuck do you want with us?"

"Impatient this one but inquisitive. Impressive she'd be good little fiery mistress for you James"

"So I can keep her?"

"If you train her of course" Omg! Train Bella. Are the fucking crazy? From experience, Swans can never be trained. Someone tried to train Emmet and Alice they ended up in hospital for about two months after that. A plan of Emmet's backed fired which left the school blown up, not to good. They were in swim training but neither of them like swimming they only like contact sports.

"I'll get started straight away."

"Wait if he get's the girl I want the boy."

"Whatever you want Heidi" the women who apparently is called Heidi smiled and turned on her heel. The rest stood there waiting. Two minutes later two more guys came in with guns, pointed them at us.

"Get up now"

The younger one said. So I did. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up. I kept hold of her hand as we walked up the stairs again. The guys with the guns were behind us. Feeling protective of Bella I wrap my arm around her waist and put my mouth to her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Do you think we can hold on long enough to escape?"

"Of course we can and I want you to know I wont leave you okay?"

"Same we'd be better together." Apparently, our little conversation didn't go unnoticed.

"Shut up you worth less pieces of shit" huh? You can talk cant you? We're the ones being kidnapped so we must be worth something. Bella tensed the same as Alice does when some one 'try's' to be friends with her. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me I shook my head and kept on walking pulling her along. I knew how she felt and how easy it would be to turn around and beat the shit out of them but unfortunately for us and fortunately for them we were out numbered and they had weapons.

We carried on walking into a dining room.

"Sit down." The guy behind us told us. Bella pulled a chair out, sat down and slouched as if it was school and not a hostage situation. I did the same. Why be courteous when they aren't?

"Why are we here?" Bella said in an irritated voice. So she should be I am but I think I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Because darling Isabella we want you"

"Why?" I shot back before anyone could say anything else.

"What do you want?" better way of phrasing it I suppose.

"Well Edward, Isabella we want your parents to suffer"

"Well then you're doing it wrong." Bella what the hell?

"And how do we do it right?"

"You let us go." The Malcolm guy started laughing. When he sobered up he asked what I was thinking.

"How does letting you go make your parents suffer?"

"We're Teenagers we make their lives hell already taking us probably just made them grateful we're gone."

"You really expect me to believe..." I tuned the rest out because something else caught my eye. Our files they had them. Great that would just tell them what we are capable of.

When I looked up and saw Malcolm looked like he was considering whatever Bella said. Okay she's is really the mastermind.

"James, Heidi take them if you want them." Heidi smiled at me. Uh oh whatever she has planned can't be good I looked at Bella. But like usual she did what I was least expecting instead of looking at James she was looking at me with a slight pissed face on her beautiful face.

"Sure" I looked over to James he was actually feeling up the red head


	30. Well Your Doing it Wrong

**BPOV**

The thick door swung open. Great a little group consisting of two kids about twelve. A boy and a girl then there was a different women from before, another man and James.

"Wow I didn't expect you to have them so quickly," the man said. He was about 40 so probably the dad of the two kids.

"Well you underestimate me Malcolm." So this is Malcolm, the guy in charge but doesn't care weather we live or die before we even got here.

"What the fuck do you want with us?" I asked. I really was curious.

"Impatient this one but inquisitive. Impressive she'd be good little fiery mistress for you James"

"So I can keep her?"

"If you train her of course" Good luck with that dude. Not happening.

"I'll get started straight away."

"Wait if he get's the girl I want the boy."

"Whatever you want Heidi" the women that I hadn't seen before said. Guess her name is Heidi. She walked away smiling,

Two minutes later two guys can in with guns.

"Get up now" Edward snatched my hands in his and pulled me up. He kept my hands in his while we walked up the stairs. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Do you think we can hold on long enough to escape?"

"Of course we can and I want you to know I wont leave you okay?"

"Same we'd be better together."

"Shut up you worth less pieces of shit" what a nice guy to say that isn't he. But he was the one holding the gun so I don't want to provoke him. What I really wanted to do was beat the crap out of him. I tensed. He squeezed my hand and shook his head. I don't know how he managed to keep in his and have his arm wrapped around me but he did.

"Sit down." A commanding voice from behind us boomed. So I did.

"Why are we here?" I asked getting really impatient.

"Because darling Isabella we want you" Way to be captain obvious.

"Why?" Edward shot

"What do you want?" I rephrased.

"Well Edward, Isabella we want your parents to suffer" huh so why didn't they leave me with my dad I always manage to piss my parents of its my job of being a teenager.

"Well then you're doing it wrong." I might as well correct him.

"And how do we do it right?"

"You let us go." The guy who I was talking to started laughing.

"How does letting you go make your parents suffer?"

"We're Teenagers we make their lives hell already taking us probably just made them grateful we're gone."

"You really expect me to believe that letting you go is ganna make their lives hell?"

"Well I have royally pissed my mum and step dad off. I think they'd be grateful and once my dad knows the real me he would to."

"Not happening"

"So you don't want my parents to suffer. Okay then this will be like a little holiday then."

He started to think about it. But he must of known I was lying because the next thing he said was

"James, Heidi take them if you want them." The Heidi women smiled at Edward. I turned to Edward just like the other day he had no emotion on his face. Great she'll just be like Laura or whatever her name was. My stomach tightened almost to the extent I was going to be sick and throw up. He will have a great time with some slut kidnapper and I'll be forced to do shit I don't want to do.

James came up to me grabbed my hand and pulled me up.


	31. Come on Sweetie

**BPOV**

"Come on sweetie, we'll have fun don't worry about your boyfriend over there. When you see how big I am and experience me you'll forget all about him." Then James smirked at the end. Ahh that did it I felt the sick rise to my throat but I swallowed it back. The red head grabbed my other hand and pulled me slightly. I looked back slightly at Edward for once he showed me emotion but not through his facial expressions. It was his eyes. His eyes looked so sad it pained me suddenly James yanked my arm harder almost pulling my arm out of its sockets. I followed him reluctantly. James had let go of my hand but the red head had not. The second James started unlocking a door she squeezed my hand reassuringly. After the door was open, James began commanding.

"In now" We followed him in.

"You sit down" He grabbed hold of my shoulders pushing and pulling then pushing me down.

"I want you to listen to what I say" he crouched eye level with me and the red head was still standing where I had let go of her.

"You are now mine. What I say is law. If I don't give you permission to breath then you don't. I control your every movement. Understand?" I nod he carry's on.

"You will ask my permission before doing anything I haven't let you do. You can not speak, go toilet or even eat with out asking me or me giving you permission now any questions?"

"No"

"One more thing you will call me master when addressing me. Got it?"

"Yes Master" I choke out. I was almost in a fit of laughter. Master? How unoriginal. I mean I swear Dr Who's arch enemy also a time lord. Yes, I watch Dr Who and I did my time for it as well. James left saying to the red head

"Get her ready I want a test trial to night." The red head said.

"Yes master do we have permission to talk?"

"Of course" he stroked her cheek and left. If this was a film I'd be laughing till it hurts but unfortunately it's not a film, its real life.

"You'll be master's slave. You'll do whatever he wants you have to do. It will start off simpler but it will get worse" it was like a speech she recited in a normal emotionless voice. She knelt next to me and whispered

"Get out of here with the boy before it's too late. I could buy you sometime but it wont be long im sorry." Wait she's helping us why?

"Why you ganna help us?"

"Because no one should get treated the way James and Heidi treat their slaves. They drug them; Fuck them and all sorts. The only way I survived is because I'm Malcolm's daughter. He protects me but their isn't anyone here who can save you if you stay."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No they don't know I help their slaves escape."

"As long as they won't hurt you"

"Don't worry about me I'll organise it you just run when I tell you to okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"Victoria"

"Victoria why don't you come with us you're not in a better position"

"I know this is ganna sound weird but I can't leave..."

"Because you love him"

"How did you know that?"

"Dunno just a guess." I heard four sets of footsteps coming down the corridor and so did Victoria she stood up straight and stood next to the end of the bed.


	32. Nothing i cant charm

**EPOV**

The door flew open and James came in with Heidi behind him; Edward behind her and Laurent behind him. What the hell is going on? Obviously, Laurent is a mind reader so he answered my question,

"They want you to do a ransom video chat with your parents, orders of Malcolm then they're going to make you start on jobs like washing up to teach you discipline." Laurent rolled his eyes at that one. I nodded and stood up. I walked out with them Victoria took my hand squeezed it; smiled at me; let go of my hand and walked next to Laurent.

Edward took her place beside me.

"Are you okay?" his mouth was right next to my ear again. I should get used to it but it still sends shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, you?"

"Nothing I can't charm" he winked at me. Bloody arse hole. I still smiled. We walked into a interrogation looking room police use apart from the fact there wasn't any mirror.

The walls were pale grey; with black marks all over; damp patches and the paint peeling off the walls. In the middle of the room was a plain brown dining room table for four and four matching chairs. The whole set was uptight. The chairs were straight backs without any cushioning. If it wasn't obvious before they didn't care. Then I realised.

We were the only two in the room and we were standing in the middle like total and utter pricks.

The door opened Malcolm and a young boy about our age walked in.

"This is my son Alec. You've met my daughter Victoria I presume and my wife Heidi so I won't bother with introductions." My mouth snapped open. His wife was Heidi. The women that wanted Edward. Must be a great relationship. He continued ignoring my mouth.

"You will do a video link to your family now so they know for sure we have you two brats. Then we will get what we want then they can have you."


	33. You have a car?

**BPOV**

They way he said it I believed him but something told me that we wont leave anywhere close to the condition we arrived in.

"Right" Alec started pressing buttons on the TV and the last one was on the webcam. I guess it takes longer to trace video links if its done without the use of the internet.

In an instant I saw my dad with Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. Also I saw Dr Cullen Edwards dad who I remembered quite well since before I moved with my mum I knew him extremely well cause I spent so much time in hospital. Believe it or not im still that bad I just cover it up. Next to Dr Cullen was my favourite woman in forks. Esme Cullen. She was the nicest women to complete strangers I have ever met. Next to her was Jasper who was holding Alice and Emmet who was being calmed down by rose. A thought occurred to me. Rose and Emmet would make a perfect couple so would Alice and Jasper. So proving I am actually related to Emmet I blurt out.

"Emmet ask Rosalie out already," I turned to face jasper sorta "And you she likes Italian or Chinese the most. I'd wear blue to match her green eyes and a dress that's in my room which she IS going to wear on your date tomorrow got that?" I went back to look at Emmet. "Em Alice will help you get dressed and do say anything inappropriate on the date otherwise I will take you down. Everyone okay with that?" I felt shaking and I saw Edward laughing his ass off.

A uninformed policewomen cane onto the screen. She had tracksuit bottoms on and a green top I saw in top shop.

"Excuse me" I smiled

"Yeah?"

"You've been kidnapped and your telling them to go on dates?"

"Yeah there perfect together and I aint letting some bustards ruin it Malcolm shot me a glare something tells me im in trouble. Again.

"Bella?" Esme asked with worry laced in every symbol.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen what's been happening the last eight years?" Rose and Edward were

Started laughing again. Esme and Dr Cullen looked confused.

"Bells even now you cant take thing seriously." Rose's Comment.

"Just Proves I'm Related to Emmet doesn't it?"

She started speaking in a made up langue of ours when we were six.

"Haboo sie lauj ced ink ked?" that translated to 'Should we really be worried?'

"Kilfi derm" 'I am.' She nodded; everyone started asking what that meant rose lied perfectly saying.

"I asked weather they were really going to let them go and she said yes." Edward took my hand and drew light circles on the back of my hand. I focused on the circles while Malcolm started his demand list. It was a long one rose-locked eyes with me. When Malcolm was finished, he asked weather me or Edward wanted to say something, Edward spoke up.

"Yeah I do, mum I'm sorry for being an idiot and could you forgive me?" Esme broke out in sobs; I think it was because he had sounded so sincere.

I watched the screen when I realised something. Rose was good with cars. Maybe just maybe she can ship mine over in Tennesse somewhere.

"Rose?" she looked shocked but answered anyway.

"Yeah?"

"If I die you can have my car." Emmet burst out

"You have a car?" I laughed.

"Yea we both do cause Phil and Mum can't drive us around." He looked upset so I figured he wanted my car.

"Emmet I'm sure rose wont mind you using it." He still looked sad. Rose then broke the silence.

"Good" I think she caught up. I once told her if I die young I would get my car and everything else sold;have the money split up and given to the people I loved. "Can I have it now?"

"If you buy me a new one"

"Sure"

"Hey does anyone remember where that singer Miely cyrus origanally came from?"

"Bells is that important?" my dads strained voice asked.

"yeah its bugging me" Edward relised what i was doing

"Someone please tell her she's been annyoing me with that question since they had us in this building thing"

Alice's voice said "Tennessee"

"Cheers"

"Why?" jasper had been silent till then.

"Been Bugging me" He nodded obviously understanding.

"Times up goodbye we will be in contact soon."

**Hope you liked. I know I dont usally leave messages and thats really rude! please forgive. Pros and cons so far? :) Message me or whatever i like making new friends. Wow i sound sad. oh well have a nice day! (That songs actually got a funny video to it you should watch it if you like random smily faces)**


	34. First Meeting with Malcolm

**Hey Hope you like. Decided to be a bit more sociable LMAO. You might get confused cause this has already happened in Bella's Point of veiw. I know i get confused but whatever just stick with it! If there is anything that offeneds you just message me but i appoigize in advance and if anything HAS already im ganna appoligize for that 2! Anyway i dont own any charachers except Malcolm. but hes kinda like Aro so whateva. Have fun and a good day or evening! :P **

**EPOV**

The thick door swung open.

"Wow I didn't expect you to have them so quickly," a man about 40 said. There was a whole group behind him. Two children about twelve, James and a different woman from before.

"Well you underestimate me Malcolm." So that's Malcolm. Now what does he want with us? I think Bella is in tune with me because she asked.

"What the fuck do you want with us?"

"Impatient this one but inquisitive. Impressive she'd be good little fiery mistress for you James"

"So I can keep her?"

"If you train her of course" Train Bella. Are the fucking crazy? From experience, Swans can never be trained. Someone tried to train Emmet and Alice they ended up in hospital for about two months after that. A plan of Emmet's backed fired which left the school blown up, not to good. They were in swim training but neither of them like swimming they only like contact sports.

"I'll get started straight away."

"Wait if he get's the girl I want the boy."

"Whatever you want Heidi" the women who apparently is called Heidi smiled and turned on her heel. The rest stood there waiting. Two minutes later two more guys came in with guns, pointed them at us.

"Get up now"

The younger one said. So I did. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up. I kept hold of her hand as we walked up the stairs again. The guys with the guns were behind us. Feeling protective of Bella I wrap my arm around her waist and put my mouth to her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Do you think we can hold on long enough to escape?"

"Of course we can and I want you to know I wont leave you okay?"

"Same we'd be better together." Apparently, our little conversation didn't go unnoticed.

"Shut up you worth less pieces of shit" huh? You can talk cant you? We're the ones being kidnapped so we must be worth something. Bella tensed the same as Alice does when some one 'try's' to be friends with her. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me I shook my head and kept on walking pulling her along. I knew how she felt and how easy it would be to turn around and beat the shit out of them but unfortunately for us and fortunately for them we were out numbered and they had weapons.

We carried on walking into a dining room.

"Sit down." The guy behind us told us. Bella pulled a chair out, sat down and slouched as if it was school and not a hostage situation. I did the same. Why be courteous when they aren't?

"Why are we here?" Bella said in an irritated voice. So she should be I am but I think I'll keep my mouth shut.

"Because darling Isabella we want you"

"Why?" I shot back before anyone could say anything else.

"What do you want?" better way of phrasing it I suppose.

"Well Edward, Isabella we want your parents to suffer"

"Well then you're doing it wrong." Bella what the hell?

"And how do we do it right?"

"You let us go." The Malcolm guy started laughing. When he sobered up he asked what I was thinking.

"How does letting you go make your parents suffer?"

"We're Teenagers we make their lives hell already taking us probably just made them grateful we're gone."

"You really expect me to believe..." I tuned the rest out because something else caught my eye. Our files they had them. Great that would just tell them what we are capable of.

When I looked up and saw Malcolm looked like he was considering whatever Bella said. Okay she's is really the mastermind.

"James, Heidi take them if you want them." Heidi smiled at me. Uh oh whatever she has planned can't be good I looked at Bella.


	35. The Rules

**HEY!!! I know I put chappies up in groups and Im sorry but i work like that. anyway have a good day, Hope you Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

But like usual she did what I was least expecting instead of looking at James she was looking at me with a slight pissed face on her beautiful face.

"Sure" I looked over to James he was actually feeling up the red head. Gross. I followed where James was going. He went up to Bella and said.

"Come on sweetie, we'll have fun don't worry about your boyfriend over there. When you see how big I am and experience me you'll forget all about him." He still thinks Bella is my girlfriend. Yeah right in my dreams. James smirked at the end of that sentence.

The red head that was making out with James got hold of the hand James didn't have and pulled her up.

Bella looked at me; the second she did she looked like she was in a lot of pain. I hope that wasn't to do with me. Bella was yanked by James and followed him down the corridor.

Heidi came up to me. Then I took a real look at her. Heidi had brown hair with natural blonde high lights. I could tell because it blended in with the rest of her hair. She had light blue almost violet eyes and she was wearing denim shorts and a black top with a grey cardigan. She looked good but not as good as Bella even now with her hair messy and her clothes crumpled. Im pretty sure if Alice was here in my place Alice would yell at Bella for the state of her clothes; I doubt she'd actually care if they were getting kidnapped. A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Pretty boys don't think they do what there told now I got your attention follow me or do I need to get Aro, Caius and Marcus?"

"I'll follow you."

"Good choice." Heidi turned away and started walking I followed her. She lead me to a normal door; unlocked it and opened it. She walked in so I followed almost like an obedient dog.

"Sit on the bed." Great I wonder what James is doing to Bella? I sat on the bed thinking that.

"You are mine. I will have you and you will do anything I say. You will call me mistress. You will do whatever I want whenever I want if you do well you will get rewarded" I felt sick to my stomach because I knew what that meant. It meant I will have sex with you on demand as well as you having to do chores or whatever. Great. Not even if I hadn't met Bella, I don't think I would be happy about this.

Footsteps came from outside and in a split second the door burst open. Laurent and James came in.

"Come with us." A simple command I almost wanted to say 'make me' but I knew that would be a stupid idea without anyone telling me.

I stood up and followed them down this corridor with a bleak wooden floor.

They pushed the door open with enough force the door almost came off its hinges.

"They want you to do a ransom video chat with your parents, orders of Malcolm then they're going to make you start on jobs like washing up to teach you discipline." Aww great I don't do washing up but I cannot leave Bella to do it. Bella nodded and walked out with the red head. She took Bella's hand and I felt my heart crack a little. I have know this girl less than two days but she still has my heart so quickly. But soon enough the woman let go of Bella's hand and walked with Laurent. They started talking really quietly so I walked up to Bella.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah you?"

"Nothing I can't charm" cocky I know but she smiled anyway.


	36. Contact

**Hey! Nice over here in England. Sorry I do I havent wrote as much as i usally do but ive been busy being stupid. if you talk since i started then you'd know what im on about. Anyway Enjoy and have a good time. "Live life like its your last." **

**Epov **

We walked into a police like room they usually show in TV but there is not a mirror. At first, we were alone but Malcolm came in at started talking. I blocked him out. I was thinking how much I missed my life in forks. It was amazing. Girls whenever, great marks and fun now all I have is Bella which I do not mind. I have known her about 2 and a half days but I feels like I've known her my whole life.

The boy about twelve started pushing buttons then my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Chief Swan was on the screen along with a whole police force.

Emmet ask Rosalie out already," Bella Blurted out but continued on Jasper "And you she likes Italian or Chinese the most. I'd wear blue to match her green eyes and a dress that's in my room which she IS going to wear on your date tomorrow got that?" I went back to look at Emmet. "Em Alice will help you get dressed and do say anything inappropriate on the date otherwise I will take you down. Everyone okay with that?" I started laughing my ass off that was soo funny but also quite hot. I wouldn't mind Bella taking charge of me. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable so I start thinking of thinks that are ugly and disgusting which are not at all tempting. I saw Lauren. Oh bella would laugh if she could see in my head or shoot me for thinking about her inappropriately. I better not chance it.

A uninformed policewomen cane onto the screen. She had tracksuit bottoms on and a green top on but it was still obvious she was a cop.

"Excuse me" the women said in a worried tone

"Yeah?" Bella answer like this was normal

"You've been kidnapped and your telling them to go on dates?"

"Yeah there perfect together and I aint letting some bustards ruin it" Malcolm shot Bella a glare something tells me im it aint good.

"Bella?" My mum asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen what's been happening the last eight years?" I and Rosalie started laughing again. I couldn't help it she is worse than Emmet but I think she is trying to be strong for them to say she isn't scared when I know she is. I was trying to help and I hope it did. My mum and dad looked confused.

"Bells even now you can't take thing seriously." Rosalie Commented.

"Just Proves I'm Related to Emmet doesn't it?"

"Haboo sie lauj ced ink ked?" Rosalie said in some gibberish

"Kilfi derm" Bella Responded. Rosalie nodded; everyone started asking what that meant Rosalie said

"I asked weather they were really going to let them go and she said yes." I took Bella's hand and drew light circles on the back of her hand. I focused on the circles while Malcolm started his demand list. It was a long. When Malcolm was finished, he asked weather me or Bella wanted to say something, I spoke up.

"Yeah I do, mum I'm sorry for being an idiot and could you forgive me?" Esme broke out in sobs; I think it was because I was being sincere.

"Rose?" she looked shocked but answered anyway.

"Yeah?"

"If I die you can have my car." Emmet burst out

"You have a car?" Bella laughed.

"Yea we both do cause Phil and Mum can't drive us around."

"Emmet I'm sure rose wont mind you using it." He looked sad. Rosalie broke the silence.

"Good Can I have it now?" Bella was planning something I knew it. I wonder why she didn't mention it before.

"If you buy me a new one"

"Sure"

"Hey does anyone remember where that singer Miley Cyrus originally came from?"

"Bells is that important?" Chief swans strained voice asked.

"Yeah it's bugging me" I realized what was going on. So I said

"Someone please tell her she's been annoying me with that question since they had us in this building thing"

Alice's voice said "Tennessee"

"Cheers"

"Why?" jasper had been silent till then.

"Been bugging me" He nodded.

"Times up goodbye we will be in contact soon."


	37. They're Gone :

**Here's Alice Pov of whats happened. basically a summery of whats going on then it will be her toughts and feelings. Sorry its long but at least you guys know im working hard :D Just kidding this is proberbly the only thing i actually work hard at and lasted longer than a week. anyway enjoy. Have a good day/Evening.!**

**APOV**

As I walked into my house with Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper, I had a strange feeling in my stomach like I've lost something important. Hummmmm I wonder what it could be? My designer D and G shoes? Guchi watch? A voice broke me out of my thoughts,

"I wonder why Bella got detention?" Rosalie defiantly

"I wonder why either of them got one?" Jasper

"Isn't it obvious? They are both very naughty children and need to be taught a lesson."

"Emmet?"

"Yes Alice?"

"That is the worst reason ever! Besides don't you think its weird that they went to it?"

"Not for Bella she always went, We'd usually mess around during it."

"Bella went to detentions? Really I didn't think my twin would of bothered"

"Nah If I got one we'd skip it till she had one you know get them done together"

"Kids! Come in here" my dads voice yelled. Huh, I thought he'd be at work.

"Kay dad" Emmet responded. We walked into our dining room where a whole load of uniformed police sitting down or standing waiting patiently. Dad was among them talking to another officer.

"Charlie what's going on?" The officer talking to dad stood up and motioned for us to sit so we did.

"I'm sorry but your sister and an Edward Cullen has been kidnapped"

"What" "How do you know?" "How could this happen?" Was asked all at the same time.

"We got a call from the head of your school who happened to been trying to figure out who had grafted the side of you school by checking the CCTV when he came across two people tackling Edward then tying him up and putting him in as van. He also has CCTV an hour and a half later of Bella talking to them kidnappers and her getting tied up and put in the van as well."

"They waited for her?"

"Yes Alice it looks that way"

"Officer Can I see the CCTV?" Rosalie asked huh weird question. Everyone looked at her.

"I want to see if I can work out what she's saying"

"That's a good point you knew her better than anyone" Jasper. Oh, I wish he would hold me so I could cry.

I run up to my room and do just that. After a couple of minutes, Rosalie knocks on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Okay" I sniffle with tears down my face.

Rosalie walks in, sits on my bed and wraps her arms around me. Pulling me towards her so I can cry on her properly.

I sit there crying and saying "im sorry". She just laughed. I lent back to look at her, so she explained.

"You're a lot more emotional than your sister but you both apologize for it."

"Is that bad"

"Course not Bella shows no emotion, only if it's like a life or death situation"

She tightens her arms around me and starts crying with me this time.

A couple hours later, we're both cried out and tiered but we look better. We go down stairs and see the officer come in.

"We have the CCTV." Rosalie or as she wants me to call her Rose nods her head. We walk into the living room where the video is and Jasper presses play. We saw everything that happened that day. But the funniest part was when we saw Bella walking around. She almost went passed Edward before they tackled him but neither of them noticed each other.

Oh well Bella was never really good with directions. She walked around for about and hour while Edward was sitting in that van tied up. Poor Edward he must have been really bored. We saw Bella walk out of reception and the guys that were about to kidnap her started talking.

Rose started to say what she thought they were saying.

"What took you so long? The blonde guy is asking"

"I'm a little stupid to notice that the slip wasn't signed. Sorry for making you wait' Bella Replied"

That was rose's commentary.

"Well at least we know that it was Bella" Rose commented

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked

"Well Bella and well any swan I know always come up with weird responses to the situation. So its not surprising Bella said that" Rose answered. Well she knows us pretty well. Most people don't usually hear my comments because I say them under my breath but Emmet yells them it can be really embarrassing.

**********Two Days Later********

Since Bella and Edward has been taken life weird. People that hate me like Tanya are being nice and police are always at the house. Emmet and Jasper have been all-protective of me and rose from the press. They all want to know why two ordinary teenagers who barely know each other would get kidnap together but since we don't know either we're ganna have to guess.

The police told us after school today we are going to do a T.V meeting with the kidnappers. I don't want to do it but Rose convinced me Bella would be there. I hope she is. I really do love my twin and we still have this weird twin telepathy since we were kids. So I can kind of sense what she's feeling and I have a out line of what she's thinking. But unfortunately it's not that strong.

I haven't told the police about this because they'll think im hallucinating or im crazy. Either way it's not good. My dad, Emmet, Rose and Jasper knows but I think Bella's forgotten. She never really pays attention to what I am feeling and I never did to her until now. Its been two long days. I know Emmet and me have lived without Bella for a while but just cause she wasn't always in our business doesn't mean she didn't care.

"Do you know what she's thinking?" Jasper asked me out the blue.

"Yeah she's thinking about birds"

"Birds?" Jasper replied in disbelief

A couple hours later, we walked up to the gate and he said in a small voice no one would believe. "Come on lets go home"

When we got home the police said that Bella and Edward will do a TV chat thing with us in ten minutes. I was so nervous. We all sat down waiting for time to tic faster.

When we did the Tv thing it was so weird.

"Emmet ask Rosalie out already," I turned to face jasper sorta "And you she likes Italian or Chinese the most. I'd wear blue to match her green eyes and a dress that's in my room which she IS going to wear on your date tomorrow got that?" I went back to look at Emmet. "Em Alice will help you get dressed and do say anything inappropriate on the date otherwise I will take you down. Everyone okay with that?" I felt shaking and I saw Edward laughing his ass off.

A uninformed policewomen cane onto the screen. She had tracksuit bottoms on and a green top I saw in top shop.

"Excuse me" I smiled

"Yeah?"

"You've been kidnapped and your telling them to go on dates?"

"Yeah there perfect together and I aint letting some bustards ruin it Malcolm shot me a glare something tells me im in trouble. Again.

"Bella?" Esme asked with worry laced in every symbol.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen what's been happening the last eight years?" Rose and Edward were

Started laughing again. Esme and Dr Cullen looked confused.

"Bells even now you cant take thing seriously." Rose's Comment.

"Just Proves I'm Related to Emmet doesn't it?"

She started speaking in a made up langue of ours when we were six.

"Haboo sie lauj ced ink ked?" that translated to 'Should we really be worried?'

"Kilfi derm" 'I am.' She nodded; everyone started asking what that meant rose lied perfectly saying.

"I asked weather they were really going to let them go and she said yes." Edward took my hand and drew light circles on the back of my hand. I focused on the circles while Malcolm started his demand list. It was a long one rose-locked eyes with me. When Malcolm was finished, he asked weather me or Edward wanted to say something, Edward spoke up.

"Yeah I do, mum I'm sorry for being an idiot and could you forgive me?" Esme broke out in sobs; I think it was because he had sounded so sincere.

I watched the screen when I realised something. Rose was good with cars. Maybe just maybe she can ship mine over in Tennesse somewhere.

"Rose?" Bella inquired.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"If I die you can have my car." Emmet burst out

"You have a car?" Bella Laughed.

"Yea we both do cause Phil and Mum can't drive us around."

"Emmet I'm sure rose wont mind you using it." Rose then broke the silence.

"Good, Can I have it now?" my sister is in danger and they're worrying about a car?

"If you buy me a new one"

"Sure"

"Hey does anyone remember where that singer Miley Cyrus originally came from?"

"Bells is that important?" my dads strained voice asked.

"Yeah it's bugging me" Edward suddenly said

"Someone please tell her she's been annoying me with that question since they had us in this building thing"

I said "Tennessee"

"Cheers"

"Why?" jasper had been silent till then.

"Been Bugging me".

"Times up goodbye we will be in contact soon."

The screen went blank and everyone started to cry except rose who pulled jasper who was crying up the stairs. Both Emmet and me saw it so we followed. No adults saw us.

"Rose tells me what's going on now!"

"Alice I don't know if I can say"

"But you were about to tell Jasper"

"Yes only because I need his help"

"Well maybe me and Em can help," she thought about it for a couple of minutes then sighed.

"Fine but we're cant do much to help them. But I know we have to get a hold of Bella's car and take it to Tennessee"

"Well how hard will it be to get her car?" Jasper asked

"Hard it's at a guy named Jacob but he won't give us the car with out an explanation. Bella wont want people to know encase it gets leaked"

A bewildered Emmet finally spoke

"Who said they're in Tennessee, and how do you know she want her car?"

Everyone turned to him and looked at him as if he was a complete and utter idiot, which he was but I still love him.

I suddenly feel a lot of pain and fear but it was not my own. I start crying. Dr and Mrs Cullen run up the stairs with my dad to see what's wrong. I said I just missed Bella and Edward they seemed to believe me.


	38. Match maker

**Here is ALice's point of veiw again. Hope you like it and she will pop up random times. Jasper,Emmet and Rosalies POV's wont be up cause Im lazy so sorry but io thought it would be less confusing how Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice get whats going on if theres at leat one person explaining it! Enjoy :P and yes i love the little faces LMAO! **

**APOV**

A uninformed policewomen cane onto the screen. She had tracksuit bottoms on and a green top I saw in top shop.

"Excuse me" I smiled

"Yeah?"

"You've been kidnapped and your telling them to go on dates?"

"Yeah there perfect together and I aint letting some bustards ruin it Malcolm shot me a glare something tells me im in trouble. Again.

"Bella?" Esme asked with worry laced in every symbol.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen what's been happening the last eight years?" Rose and Edward were

Started laughing again. Esme and Dr Cullen looked confused.

"Bells even now you cant take thing seriously." Rose's Comment.

"Just Proves I'm Related to Emmet doesn't it?"

She started speaking in a made up langue of ours when we were six.

"Haboo sie lauj ced ink ked?"

"Kilfi derm" Rose nodded; everyone started asking what that meant rose lied perfectly saying.

"I asked weather they were really going to let them go and she said yes." Edward took my hand and drew light circles on the back of my hand. I focused on the circles while Malcolm started his demand list. It was a long one rose-locked eyes with me. When Malcolm was finished, he asked weather me or Edward wanted to say something, Edward spoke up.

"Yeah I do, mum I'm sorry for being an idiot and could you forgive me?" Esme broke out in sobs; I think it was because he had sounded so sincere.

I watched the screen when I realised something. Rose was good with cars. Maybe just maybe she can ship mine over in Tennesse somewhere.

"Rose?" Bella inquired.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"If I die you can have my car." Emmet burst out

"You have a car?" Bella Laughed.

"Yea we both do cause Phil and Mum can't drive us around."

"Emmet I'm sure rose wont mind you using it." Rose then broke the silence.

"Good, Can I have it now?" my sister is in danger and they're worrying about a car?

"If you buy me a new one"

"Sure"

"Hey does anyone remember where that singer Miley Cyrus originally came from?"

"Bells is that important?" my dads strained voice asked.

"Yeah it's bugging me" Edward suddenly said

"Someone please tell her she's been annoying me with that question since they had us in this building thing"

I said "Tennessee"

"Cheers"

"Why?" jasper had been silent till then.

"Been Bugging me".

"Times up goodbye we will be in contact soon."

The screen went blank and everyone started to cry except rose who pulled jasper who was crying up the stairs. Both Emmet and me saw it so we followed. No adults saw us.

"Rose tells me what's going on now!"

"Alice I don't know if I can say"

"But you were about to tell Jasper"

"Yes only because I need his help"

"Well maybe me and Em can help," she thought about it for a couple of minutes then sighed.

"Fine but we're cant do much to help them. But I know we have to get a hold of Bella's car and take it to Tennessee"

"Well how hard will it be to get her car?" Jasper asked

"Hard it's at a guy named Jacob but he won't give us the car with out an explanation. Bella wont want people to know encase it gets leaked"

A bewildered Emmet finally spoke

"Who said they're in Tennessee, and how do you know she want her car?"

Everyone turned to him and looked at him as if he was a complete and utter idiot, which he was but I still love him.

I suddenly feel a lot of pain and fear but it was not my own. I start crying. Dr and Mrs Cullen run up the stairs with my dad to see what's wrong. I said I just missed Bella and Edward they seemed to believe me.


	39. A PLAN!

***AUTHOURS NOTE!***

**So****rry it has taken sooo long to update and its only one chapter but i've been busy with im trying to write 3POV's at one time which is hard. two of them are similar but Alice's isnt so im making that up. Happy Reading :) **

**Alice POV**

After the video thingy with Bella and Edward we heard nothing from their captors. The police said they were 'trying' to help but we couldn't give in to the demands easily until they had something to go by to see if we really would get Bella and Edward back.

Ever since they had been taken I have felt very guilty. Bella was my sister since she left I had hardly any time for her I was so worried about fashion, good grade and helping the boys to not get arrested but I was also jealous of Rose. All the time being jealous had got me throwing myself into other things when I should have given her the time of day and I know its all my fault. Bella called, texted, emailed damn she even wrote letters to me. Who does that? I know she never visited but if you get blown off buy both your siblings why would you.

I know Emmet feels guilty for blowing her off to but he was jealous that she got mums attention, loads of money cause our step dad is rich and got to be one happy family. But we found out that a couple of days earlier that dad fought to keep us and he lost Bella cause mum wanted at least one of us so Bella drew the short straw.

Rose told us from the start life with mum wasn't the best because she hated seeing how sad mum was while Phil was travelling. But when they got older they convinced mum that they would be okay by them selves or at friends. Not that they had many which was a shock. They were such nice people.

A day after we did the video thing we started on our plan to get Bella's car.

First we had to drive to phoenix. We told dad we wanted to make sure mum was okay and that because the kidnap happened here It might be safer for all five of us. He agreed but only if mum agreed that she would be there and not go off somewhere. She agreed too. This was looking easier by the second but as Rose promised it would get harder and harder.

Second of all we would have to find where Bella and Rose's cars were. That took time. Jacob was a couple of years older than any of us which meant he was at university. Not as if we'd ask him straight anyway. This was Jasper and Emmet's job. They had to 'dazzle' Jacob's sisters into where he had put the cars. Now I didn't have a problem with Rachel and Rebecca they were really nice. The thing I had a problem with was Jasper flirting with them but if it was to help save my sister than fine. Before they started Jasper said to me.

"Bella's right"

"Huh? What do you mean Bella was right?"

"Sorry that sounded wrong." He looked so guilty, worried and confused it was so cute. "I've been trying… Err what you …. arg that sounds" I cut him off before he got worse. I think I saw where he was going and I was soo happy about it. I've had a crush on Jasper since I saw him. Emmet laughed at me and makes fun of me for it but Edward helped me sorta but I think he forgot I liked Jasper. Edwards like that if its got nothing to do with him he'll stay out of it but if it is connected to him like friends or family he'll put his everything in it. But he knows I want him to stay out which is why I told Bella to be nice. She still didn't. *sigh*

"I would love to go with you on a date once Bella and Edward are back" He smiled.

"Of course right now they're top priority" unlike most guys he didn't sound pissed he so sounded sincere about the fact he was getting put behind this girls sister and best friend but I guess because its different circumstances and it's his best friend to.

The third thing we had to do is find out where Bella wants the cars so far we have only done the first thing.

**Plz tell me if you like it or not! i will carry on writing anyway but i like to hear responses too!**


	40. Just a warning!

**AN: -** Heyyyy!!! People what have you guys been doing over the holidays?

Anyway just a short message to tell you next couple of chappies are Alice's POV cause im too lazy to write in detail what Bella and Edward are doing also the fact It wouldn't be nice to read and im 14 so I wouldn't write it well and I would procrastinate more than I already do because it's a horrible thing to write and read about in my opinion. But if you like terror and crude stuff it's your life. But I do give a little example so it's not guessing but I think you can already kinda guess anyway!

Hope you like chappies btw. Message me if there are ways you think it can be better!

**Twilightobsessed160995**


	41. Cars, Phone Calls and Weird Names!

**A/N **

**This is a really cool chapter, I could of made them break in and stuff but decided against it because they are on a time limit. so pull out all the barrers right? If they're is something you dont like tell me!**

The guys are out now 'dazzling' Rebecca and Rachel. Oh joy.

"You really like Jasper don't you?" Rose's question yanked me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I do. Oh and Emmet's ganna ask you out the day we get back to forks, Bella's not ganna be there but your ganna wear a red tube top dark wash jeans and black converses. I know Im not allowed to do your hair or make up so I won't bother asking"

"How do you know that?"

"Im physic"

"So you can see the future" then her phone went off. The message said:

Rosalie her visions are based on decisions love Bella.

"Ok but he hasn't asked me so how can I make my decision?"

"Dunno I guess because you like him it's an automatic decision"

"I suppose" we went into silence. And I couldn't stand it so I put the radio on along with the TV.

Emmet suddenly burst through the door after about 5 hours. Jasper was behind him with a grin on his face. This must be good.

We have been in phoenix about 5 days and Bella and Edward were taken 9 days ago. So it as good that we had got this plans into action ASAP.

"Good news?" I asked jumping up and down. Bella always said I looked like I main streamed caffeine.

"Yep we know where the car is and it's real easy to get."

"Where is it?" Rose's face didn't look all to convinced.

"In the garage in his house." Emmet said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Oh right. I thought he put it in storage." Rose replied in a confused tone.

"He did Rosalie but he took it out because they were closing down."

"Oh so we just have to ask for them back from him right" I asked hoping we wouldn't have to steal it.

"Yep. Ill just phone him"

Rose got her phone out and dialled. A few seconds later I heard it ring then a deep voice came on.

"Hello?" said the mysterious voice.

"Hey Jake its Rosalie"

"Oh hi Rosalie what's up?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if I could have mine and Bella's car back to take back to forks."

"No you mean you have some weird plan to save her and you need your cars to do it"

"You heard about Bella being kidnapped then?"

"Duh Rosalie im still in the USA."

"Well can we?"

"Sure but who's plan is it?"

"Mine why?"

"Bella's plans are good but vague which is why I stay away from her when she gets that look on her face." Rose started laughing.

"They're perfectly fine when you know how to read her."

"And only you can read her so everyone is screwed." The Jake guy resorted.

"Very true." Rose agreed with him

"You can pick the cars up in about two minutes ok?"

"Thank you but please…" Rose started

"Don't tell the police?" Which Jake finished

"Jake you're a mind reader you know that?"

"Nope I just know you and Bella. Be safe I don't want to hear my other best friend is taken ok?"

"Sure sure" Rose said with a smirk

"That's mine"

"Bye Jake"

"Bye" Then Rose hung up.

After a couple of minutes a thought dawned on me.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Alice"

"How will Bella and Edward know to look for the car?"

Rose then turned to me with a smile.

"Alice all we have to do is drive her car to a car park with loads of cars all the time then we text her where it is."

I didn't really get it but instead of me looking like an idiot Emmet asked what I wanted to.

"Why does it have to be Busy?" Jasper answered him.

"If its busy no one will notice that one particular car hasn't moved because if it empties out then it would be kind of obvious."

"Oh right. I knew that!" Emmet said excitedly. "Let's go agent 005"

"Emmet who's agent 005?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice" Emmet tuted. "That's you silly. Im agent 003, Bella's agent 001, Rosie is 002, Jasper is agent 004…"

""So Edward is 006?"

"Now you got it 005"

"Emmet my name is not Rosie it is Rosalie!" Rose Seethed.


	42. Uncle Billy

**A/N **

**I know this is short but I wanted to focus to be on Billy so have fun!**

After that we made our way to the black house hold me and rose knocked on the door and a guy in a wheelchair opened the door. He looked ok. He had shoulder length black hair and russet skin which was all wrinkled but you could tell most of it was laughter lines. He must have been Jacob Blacks dad Billy. Rosalie told us he was really nice but I didn't like his fashion sense. A checked button up and jeans were for places like forks that's why my dad wore them. Then Rose and this guy started talking.

"Hello Rosalie"

"Hey Uncle Billy"

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh that's your other niece Alice"

"Well Hello Alice I didn't recognise you, your all grown up since I last saw you"

"Hey Uncle Billy"

"Well would you like to come in, Jacob already phoned me to let me know what you wanted. It's such a shame what happened to Bella"

"Yes it is" I replied.

We walked into their lovely house well cottage. It was small but nice.

The Hall had light brown wooden floors and magnolia walls without any pattern not even the little bubbles on it. On the walls there were pictures of two men and two girls which I presume to be Jacob, Billy, Rebecca and Rachel. The pictures seemed too big for the pictures because there where two pictures to a frame but maybe that was the effect they wanted. We walked into the kitchen.

It was a neat and modern kitchen. The counters were that black marble-y type worktop and black cabinets with silver handles. But we didn't stay there. Rose was leading me out towards the garage as we left the kitchen I heard Billy yell after us...

"Be careful out there."

Rose replied "We will."


	43. The Cars

**A/N **

**Hope you enjoy!**

After that she flung open another door which lead to the garage, it had 3 cars in it. On the far end was a cherry red BMW M3 convertible. It was a nice car. It had black leather seats and very tidy. In the middle was a fixed up Volkswagen Rabbit which was black with red seat covers in but It was mess so I think that's Jacobs car and last but not least the car nearest to us was a Aston martin vanquish. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Rose how come you and Bella have cars your only fourteen."

"Because Phil, Maddie and mum are always travelling so we get left home a lot and we need a way to get around."

"What's wrong with buses?"

"Mum is scared we'll catch something from riding them"

"Oh right. But isn't it illegal to be driving you can only drive when you're sixteen"

"That's what our fake ID's are for"

"So you have everything covered?"

"Yep now do you know how to drive?"

"No"

"Does Emmet?"

"I don't think so"

"Jasper?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well we need three drivers"

"For what?"

"To drive the Jeep, Bella's and my car"

"Oh right" Suddenly Jasper and Emmet appeared at the door.

"What is the hold up?"

"Emmet do you know how to drive?"

"Nope the only thing I can drive is a go kart" Rose thought about that for a moment.

"What are the pedals on a go kart?"

"Go and Break" Emmet supplied.

"That will do. You will drive my car but YOU WILL DRIVE LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT understand? If there is even a scruff on the interior I will torture you until you're begging for death got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" then Emmet army saluted. Rose shook her head slightly passing him the keys.

"Jasper can you drive?"

"Yes I can." Rose sighed in relief.

"Good"

"Are we taking your car, Bella's and the jeep?"

"No we're ganna return the jeep but we need three drivers for now" Jasper nodded. How come everyone can drive slightly except me?

"Jazz, how come you can drive?"

"My family owned a farm in Texas, a very big farm so everyone had to put work in it, either feeding animals ECT. Me being the oldest was in charge of the tractor, I've been able to drive it since I was 5 years old."

"Wow, but a tractor and a car is different aren't they?" I asked.

"Yes but tractors are harder." Rose replied for him.

"How do you know?" Typical Emmet.

"Cause me and Bella tried when we went to the country. Bella succeeded but I didn't go anywhere." Rose recalled laughing. Then she continued. "if he can drive a tractor im sure he can manage the jeep."

"Ok" jasper said.

"Alice your coming with me in Bella's car, Emmet your following jasper in my car then, Jasper you're going to return the jeep then drive my car to the hotel. We will go straight to the hotel to pack everything up and put it in my car then we're driving to Tennessee. And Emmet you hurt my baby there will be nothing worth living for. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Emmet repeated. I giggled he actually looked scared! Im not surprised rose is quite scary when she wants to be. Anyway rose passed the keys around and we got in the respected cars.

An hour later Jasper drove up in Rose's red convertible with Emmet next to him in the passenger side. As soon as they were at a stop Rose examined her car inside and out. When she was finished she yelled.

"Let's go Tennessee" it reminded me of how Jack said 'Vegas' in what happens in Vegas! God I love that film.


	44. 5 Days Later

**A/N **

**I know this is short but it is ending off Alice POV so from now on it will ALWAYS be Bella's or Edward's POV. so i wanted it to be short but sweet for the end of her thoughts and feelings. Sorry if you liked Alice's imput but the story is ment to be about Bella and Edward!**

******************5 days later**********************

I was sitting on my bed thinking over the last 5 days and wondering about Bella. She had been gone almost two weeks but the car was in place I just hope she finds it otherwise were in trouble. It took a day to drop off the car because it turns out Rose and Jasper are maniacs when driving I mean they were going 150 miles an hour at night and 75 during the day I mean WOW! When I learn to drive I don't think I would ever go THAT fast but rose said it was an emergency. Jasper thought it was cool and he managed to keep up but Emmet said he was scared to death going that fast but he managed it well because he has great reflexes so YAY him I guess. When we got out of Phoenix Jasper took the lead and took us to Knoxville. Rose said she got a text from Bella with Knoxville written on it. So I hope that's where she is. We left the car in a parking lot of Knoxville Center. Just so Bella doesn't get confused. The Rose sent Bella a text on one of her three phones to tell her the car was on floor 3d, Knoxville center. Hopefully she'll get it.


	45. Temper Tantrum

**Enjoy**

**BPoV**

The TV went blank. Malcolm turned to me with a vicious face.

"You're coming with me!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door breaking my hand-holding with Edward. He jumped up immediately but someone pushed him back. I was pulled up a tight staircase. We stopped at the top. Suddenly he pulled a key out unlocked the door shoved me inside. He followed my shutting the door. Then I heard a click. He walked up to me; pulled me up; slammed me against the door and held me there.

Now I took a good look around the room. It was very basic but nice. There was a double bed in the middle with pale blue duvet covers with purple and blue pillow cases. Next to the bed on either side was a small bedside table with books, a lamp and alarm clock on each. There was also a massive white closet with two sections on either side of a mirror with small set of thee draws under it. There wasn't anything else apart from a massive window, Redish brown carpet and a light that looked like it was in the centre of the room.

Before I realized what was ganna happen Malcolm's hand got tighter and tighter on my throat. Then speaking slowly but murderously Malcolm said.

"You now belong to us you do not call us Bastards or anything like that again or you will not see the next day do you understand?"

I tried to answer but nothing came out of my mouth so I settled for nodding. Malcolm seemed to get some sick pleasure out of this because he smiled when he noticed I couldn't actually speak because to much pressure was on my throat.

Suddenly he dropped me. He started kicking me for about two minutes. It hurt I'll tell you that and I was actually scared a rarity in my life because if anyone tried to beat me up got theirs back four times over. But I still wouldn't give him a reaction. Then he realised he aint getting a reaction out of me. He grabbed my forearm pulled me to the way we came until we were in the basement place; he threw me in and shut the door.


	46. Victoria

**Hope you like it. **

**Epov**

The TV screen went blank. Then suddenly Malcolm's body snapped towards Bella and Me. He looked soo pissed it was quite funny but no one laughed. He grabbed Bella's arm as he yanked her up and out the room while he yelled.

"You're coming with me."

Bella's hand was pulled out of mine even though I jumped up with her but Alec pushed me down shaking his head as to say don't follow them. Once they were out of view the red head and Laurent came in when Alec walked out.

"Well Edward this is Victoria, James's girlfriend." Laurent introduced. I turned to her, she was pretty I guess but I prefer brunettes.

"You actually got out with him willingly?" Laurent started to laugh but Victoria didn't look all that impressed.

"Yes you got a problem with that?"

"Of course I don't Victoria" I looked at her properly and saw a little bump that was the stomach but it wasn't fat.

"Are you pregnant?" Victoria looked horrified that I picked up on that so fast but recovered quickly.

"Yes but you wont tell anyone will you?"

"No but aren't they ganna notice eventually? I mean unless you're having an abortion"

"Of course I will tell them pretty boy, I don't want an abortion but I want Bella to be gone before anyone notices okay?"

"Your ganna help us"

"That's what I said now come on before Heidi summons you."

"Do you hate me or something?" I said before walking. Victoria stopped for a second and answered

"No I just don't want Bella hurt"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because she reminds me of Jane. Except Bella has a way out, I care because no one deserves this life, I care because she is a nice person despite all what she's done wrong.." I cut her off.

"But you hate me because of everything I've done in the past, all the people I've hurt?"

"Yes now come on. I want you to see Bella before you won't se each other again."

That last sentence felt like a stab to my heart that wouldn't or couldn't stop bleeding and I would always feel like my heart is bleeding for the up coming weeks. Then we reached the door that lead to the volt type room that had nothing in. Laurent indicated I had to go in it which I did. He didn't deserve me being defiant because he looked awful. I sat down in the corner of the room thinking about Bella, my Family, Friends and anyone I hurt. All the girls in the past who didn't really deserved to get dumped because I got bored or mad at them. Just finishing that thought Bella was thrown into the volt thing with me.


	47. Gone

**Hope you like sorry its short but i like doing it this way. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

In an instant someone was next to me. I looked up and was met by bright green eyes.

"Bella are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened when he took you? Where did you go?" Edward asked as fast as Alice would maybe a smidge slower.

"Yes Edward im fine. Not really no." a lie but I couldn't worry him right now we have to bide our time and him loosing it isn't ganna help us. "Nothing happened he just told me not to call him a bustard and we went in a bedroom on the top floor I think it was an attic originally."

He breathed out like he'd been holding it since I left which was about half an hour ago. Now it was my turn.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes im fine." He replied with a slight smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" curiosity is a sore point for me. Id got to hell and back to find something out unfortunately.

"Ahh nothing. Its just you were worried about me when you got pulled get pulled around like a rag doll"

"Yeah well I have a heart. What can I say?" He laughed but within that second a man came in with a gun.

"You boy have been summoned." Edward looked blank at him "Go do your job. Now come on." Edward left along with my heart, soul and brain apparently. After that I became a shell and a good thing to for what was coming.


	48. Last time with Bella :

**Hope you like. Thank you for all reviews you have given me and all people following this story. You guys make me happy. :P **

**EPOV**

I jumped up and was by her side within moments.

"Bella are you ok? Did he hurt you? What happened when he took you? Where did you go?" I rushed out like a waterfall of words.

"Yes Edward im fine and no not really. Nothing happened he just told me not to call him a bustard and we went in a bedroom on the top floor I think it was an attic originally." she told me then I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" the question caught me a little of guard.

"Yes" I replied while trying to keep in my laughter then I looked at properly and knew she wasn't okay. She had quite a few bruises starting to show. He must have hit her hard but I refused to say anything. Bella's Voice broke through my thought process.

"What's so funny?" her face said she was impatient and wanted to know now. So I answered her.

"Ahh nothing. It's just your worried about me when you got pulled get pulled around like a rag doll"

"Yeah well I have a heart. What can I say?" Bella's remark made me laugh then a man with a gun burst in.

"You boy have been summoned." I gave him a blank look "Go do your job. Now come on." The guy sounded rather irritated so I followed but I now understood what Victoria meant by this would be the last time I see Bella and that made me sad.

We walked around until we came to the familiar surroundings where Heidi had told me 'The rules'. He knocked on the door and Heidi's voice came through the door

"Come in"

I opened the door and slipped in. she looked up from the magazine she was reading. Then her chatter started.


	49. A Normal Day

**A/N- I know I always have diffrent length chapters but I dont do it on purpose, so I am sorry its short but please forgive me. **

**BPOV**

*********************A Normal day while being kidnapped for me***************

Get woken up with a kick. Go down to the kitchen to make everyone but me breakfast which was 15 people who are… Malcolm, Victoria, James, Alec (Malcolm's son), Jane (I haven't met her but she's Alec's twin), Heidi (Edwards mistress) Aro, Marcus, Caius, Andrea (she's the other cook), Marianna (Laurent's sister), Laurent, Kayleigh, Steven and Edward. I've never met Jane, Kayleigh or Steven but Andrea and Marianna both say that Jane is as bad as Malcolm but Kayleigh and Steven are good people. I hope they're right. After making the breakfast in 'silence' I have to go and clean James' Bedroom and Bathroom. . Then I have to wait for James and Victoria to come up form breakfast. Once they come up I have to do what ever James wants. Usually that is being his own personal porn in the flesh. So me and Victoria would be naked touching each other ect. It made me sick to think about it, afterwards James would make Victoria leave to do other chores like getting her room and self ready for him while he had me. At first it was shorter and quick but it was getting longer and longer I would have to stay and 'please' him and he expected it 8 times a day. After I finished with him I would have to tidy the rest of this massive castle. Every floor was scrubbed and window washed, basically no corner left and it all had to be done perfectly without any trace of dirt. This all had to be done before ten o'clock with the intervals with James. Luckily for me Victoria and Andrea helped me a lot which was nice of them. Victoria told her dad it was impossible for me to do it by my self. So Malcolm lets them because he's scared Victoria will throw a tantrum and not marry James. Not likely she would do that, for some twisted reason she loves him. And that was my day. I didn't eat proper meals I was sometimes aloud to eat something like a piece of bread. The guards turned blind eye because they felt bad for me.


	50. Bella

**Short I know, but you'll get over it im sure! Hope you like it anyway!**

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward what took you so long…." I tuned her out and took a look at her she was wearing a corset tied up with stockings on. I suppose she was 'TRYING' to look sexy but it didn't work. When she saw me looking at what she was wearing she smiled and asked.

"Like what you see?" I had a feeling that she would get someone to kill me if I said no so I went with

"Yes mistress" she smiled and replied

"Good" the she pounced. She started kissing me the started taking off my shirt. Never stopping kissing me she managed to undress us both by this time I knew that if I didn't become hard soon I was in trouble but she hadn't noticed yet. I started thinking of Bella. Imagining her doing what Heidi was doing to me was her and that worked. After we finished she basically passed out next to me but I couldn't go to sleep I was worried about Bella. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Was she hurt? This carried to for two weeks.


	51. Plan in action

**A/N- I know its short again but this is just an filling chapter, if you dont get what i mean then dont worry about it! hope you like. **

**BPOV**

******************* Two weeks later*********************

Today started like any other day I've been here. I would get woken up with a kick and go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. After making THEM breakfast I would have to go clean James' bathroom and bedroom then I would have to wait. All of this was done in silence. After waiting by the bed James would eventually come up with Victoria .He dismissed her before making any commands. She left quickly as to not get me beaten to a pulp because James decided it would be better to beat me for some reason. But it was going to be explained now. He started to talk.

"Victoria is pregnant and has to rest so from now on you will be doing all the chores" he smirked at me and a finger from my collar bone through my breasts around and up towards my shoulder again. Uh oh but I didn't flinch.

"Now what I want you to do is to dress me. Understand?"

"Err no master" He held back a slap.

"I want you to go to my closet and pick out some clothes, bring them here take of the clothes im wearing and put the ones you got out. Do you understand now?"

I nodded. I went to his closet and picked up a shirt and jeans.

"And underwear!" I also got him boxers and socks. I undressed him and redressed him then he ordered me to do my chores and he expected me in an hour or 9 o'clock whatever you like. As I walked past Heidi's room I heard the usual moans. I had enough. Later I asked Laurent if he could give Edward a note he said yes and gave me a piece of paper. I wrote on it.

'I'm going tonight meet me in my room at 3 in the morning. Don't be late'

He took it. I started to wonder weather I could trust Laurent but I had no reason not to right now. He had done so much. Given me food looked after me and talked to me when he could get in trouble.


	52. Looks and Notes

**I know there are lots of short chapters and I appoligise. hope you like anyway. **

**EPOV**

All I did was get up, shower WITH Heidi, Eat, have sex with her until she passed out. If I did something wrong or didn't get hard for her Malcolm or a guy named Marcus takes me to this attic room thing and beat me to a pulp.

When they were finished Heidi expected me to have sex with her AGAIN. According to her bruises and scars were sexy or whatever. One day however Laurent caught my eye at the table which told me he wanted me for something.

So when I was done with Heidi and she would be passed out for a couple of hours I snuck out of the room to look for Laurent. I had to be quite and I got lost a few times but I found him looking out of a window I went up to him a tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped. But when he realised it was me he smiled.

"Edward I have something for you" He whispered in his French accent. I was used to him randomly giving me these looks saying he wanted to talk. I was also used to the whispered French accent. We have spent many hours out talking. So I trusted him. I looked at him puzzled. He laughed at my expression but explained.

"I have a note from Bella" I nodded and he passed it to me on it was.

'_I am going tonight meet me in my room at 3 in the morning don't be late'_


	53. Ears dropping

**A/N- Hope you Enjoy. Oh yeah just to mention I do love ALL the reveiws people have given me! They make me happy! **

**BPOV**

_******************** 3 Am ******************* _

I was lying awake on the floor. I had switched the phone alarm on for 2:50 earlier so I was awake. I had everything planed out. Me and Edward would go to the ground floor, climb out a window and leg it to the forest and go from there. Victoria had packed some food, water and money all in a back pack with my other phone. She said she was sorry for it wasn't more but I felt it was a lot of help since I wouldn't go without it. I didn't tell her my plan in case someone heard. She didn't even know when we were leaving that is of course if Edward was coming. A moment later I heard two sets of footsteps I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard a key put in the lock and I heard it unlock the door. It opened that a slither of light came in.

"Thank you Laurent, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here."

"Edward just grab hold of her and never let her go" who the hell are they talking about?

"I know she doesn't feel the same"

"Well I know she does, Edward she wouldn't have always looked pained with guilt and pissed off would she?" Are they talking about me? I didn't look pissed off. I was sad yeah and the guilt is I got raped every day for the past couple of weeks never seeing the only person that was sent to look after me. I shouldn't think like that.

"I never know with Bella. I may not of known her long but im telling you its easy to work out that she's unpredictable." Laurent laughed a little. I decided to listen more.

"So you didn't need her files to know that?"

"I only read the first page then I burnt it but no. And thank you for keeping an eye out for her when I couldn't"

"If you were in my shoes would you have done the same?"

"Yes of course I would but then again I probably would have shot Malcolm and James long before this happened. And I wouldn't have helped them"

"Maybe but would you have helped them if it was Bella's life on the line?"

"They threatened the person you Love?"

"She was my only weakness"

"If her life is on the line why are you helping us?"

"They killed her just after we had got you here, they worked her to death but she made me promise to help you. She said you loved Bella like I loved her, I know how painful it is to loose the person you love so im stopping it from happening to you"

"Thank you"

"Just promise me you'll tell her"

"I promise" god I must be sicker than I thought. Hallucinations are bad especially having them getting my hopes up high.


	54. Leaving

**Extra long to make up for all the really short chappies. hope you like. :p**

**EPOV**

_******************2:25Am**************************_

Laurent was outside waiting for me. He wanted to help as much as possible so he said he would take me to Bella since I had forgotten the way to the volt thing we had been taken to, apparently that was Bella's room. James didn't like sharing especially his bed at night. So I was lucky. Laurent told me how Bella had been doing and what she had to do. I was furious to find out what she had to do but she just had to go past the room I was in when I found out. I knew she would kill me of o got her killed so I didn't do anything but we were going now so it was ok. We walked in silence until we got to the door of the volt.

"Thank you Laurent, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." I said sincerely. The door was a little open because I was about to go in when Laurent said

"Edward just grab hold of her and never let her go" he was talking about Bella. I told him that I could never stop thinking about her and my feelings he gave me great advice.

"I know she doesn't feel the same"

"Well I know she does, Edward she wouldn't have always looked pained with guilt and pissed off would she?" well with Bella she could be pained from the bruises and she's pissed cause she's getting hurt. I was meant to keep an eye on her and protect her. I'm failing badly.

"I never know with Bella. I may not have known her long but im telling you it's easy to work out that she's unpredictable." Laurent laughed a little nodding too.

"So you didn't need her files to know that?" he gave me our files a week ago. Heidi was drunk and was passed out the whole day so I read both of them it was our school record but Bella's was too funny to put down.

"I only read the first page then I burnt it but no. And thank you for keeping an eye out for her when I couldn't" when I said that he gave me a pointed look but shrugged it off.

"If you were in my shoes would you have done the same?" he knows I would of.

"Yes of course I would but then again I probably would have shot Malcolm and James long before this happened. And I wouldn't have helped them" I knew his sisters where threatened which is why I said yes if it had been Alice I would of done it and she isn't my proper sister.

"Maybe but would you have helped them if it was Bella's life on the line?" What?

"They threatened the person you Love?"

"She was my only weakness" he looked really pained and I don't blame him.

"If her life is on the line why are you helping us?"

"They killed her just after we had got you here, they worked her to death but she made me promise to help you. She said you loved Bella like I loved her, I know how painful it is to loose the person you love so im stopping it from happening to you"

"Thank you"

"Just promise me you'll tell her"

"I promise" I am determined to tell Bella how I feel but I know it will take me a long time. I walked into the volt while Laurent stood at the door.

"Bella?" Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Come on then" she said while getting up and walking to a dark corner. Then coming back with a rucksack. She swung the rucksack over her shoulder grabbing my hand and walked to Laurent.

"How are you ganna get out?" Laurent asked Bella.

"Window ground floor near the kitchen" Bella replied with a smile.

"Nice but what about the sensors" what was with the test? It seemed almost like mission impossible test where spies are sent on missions and their employer is testing them to see if they will make it or not. I guess Laurent wanted us safe which is nice. But why are there sensors do they really think we are ganna try and escape. Well we are so no point saying that.

"Stay touching the wall until we get to the footpath."

"Good luck" he gave Bella a hug and he nodded at me once and shook my hand.

"Ready?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah you?"

"Yep"

Excitement was dancing in her eyes this was first time I've seen her happy. Well since I met her in a boring environment then we were pulled into a horrific one now we were escaping into a normal one thank god.


	55. Tests and Windows

**Enjoy!**

**Bpov**

The steel door opened more I could tell because more light came in and I heard footsteps. Someone came near me pushed some hair out of my face.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward kneeling there. I smiled at him.

"Come on then" I said while getting up and walking to the corner of the room to get the bag Victoria left. In the bag was money, food, my phones and the maps Laurent gave to Edward but Laurent got them back to give to Victoria. They had been working together to help us. I was incredible grateful. I swung the backpack over my shoulder grabbing Edward's hand and walked to Laurent.

"How are you ganna get out?"

"Window ground floor near the kitchen"

"Nice but what about the sensors" I know he was testing me. Seeing how vigilant I had been. The sensors are on the grass but not on footpaths. I would be quite hard to get to the footpath but if we stayed touching the wall the whole way we would be ok. Stupid idiots told me to stay touching the glass when I asked why they said it would set off the sensors otherwise.

"Stay touching the wall until we get to the footpath."

"Good luck" he gave me a hug and slipped a key in me hand. He also nodded at Edward once and shook his hand.

"Ready?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah you?"

"Yep"

I walked him up the stairs and silently through the castle. Scrubbing and polishing the floors everyday made me an expert on what parts squeak and which didn't. Also what steps creaked. I guess they saying there is always a silver lining is true, sorta. We walked in silence but Edward pulled the bag off my shoulder. When we walked passed James' door I heard snoring and pacing I guess Victoria was worried about us, I hope they don't find out who helped us. Walking past Heidi's door Edward shivered obviously not so many good memories to have been in there. It made me smile a bit.

Two minutes later we found the window I used the key Laurent gave me and it worked a charm. He must of known I wasn't stupid enough to use the door.


	56. Crazy?

**A/N Hope you enjoy :P. Oh and Happy NEW YEAR! a little late but better than never i guess!**

**BPOV**

As if he heard my thoughts he appeared.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed I was too shocked that anything.

"I need to lock the window after you're safely out of sight" I smiled.

"But if we set the alarms off your in big trouble" Edward argued and had a point.

"I have nothing to live for anyway so what's the problem" ok I wasn't hallucinating earlier. I felt bad for him. He had no one. A sudden idea hit me.

"Why don't you come with us?" Edward seemed to think it over and started smiling but Laurent shook his head.

"I cant they will track me down, besides I have to stay here for Jane, I might not have anything to live for but she has her whole life ahead of her she needs to see how cruel her father is"

"Okay"

"Good luck" he smiled as if knowing we'd be okay

"You too" Edward and I whispered at the same time.

I pushed the window open hoping there weren't any sensors on the window. Nope they're really stupid. I slowly climbed out after two minute whispered/yelled argument with Edward. It was a graceful and one fluid movement. Edwards was to.

"Keep close to the wall; you need to be touching it with most of your body"

"Yes ma'am"

"Funny, now come on"

Five minutes later we were on the path I have seen over and over again since me and Edward got here. I grabbed his hand again and he smiled but I took off. He kept up to my pace easily. We ran into the forest that was near the castle and we went through it no heading just running hand in hand past trees. We kept to the pace for about an hour and a half until I decided to stop since we were both out of breath. He looked at me for a second.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Edward im fine" I smiled at him.

"Come on time is still ticking by and we need to be as far from that place that is possible"

"Come on then" we were both smiling. He started to power walk. We were walking in silence.

We carried this on for two hours. We had left that awful place three hours ago and I couldn't wait till we were home. I wanted to ask Edward about what he and Laurent had said before he came in but I decided against it. I don't know what I feel for Edward.

_Yes you do. You know you love him you just don't want to admit it!_ The voice in my head snapped. Maybe it was right. _Of course I'm right I'm I your head. _Great im going crazy.


	57. Escaping

**A/N- Hey Guys I know that it has taken longer for me to post up new chapters and there's less but I've decided im not just ganna give you them I want you to wait so thats the plan, I'll post new chapters up every couple of days and hopefully you'd like this idea better. anyway enjoy and sorry for taking so long this time, i dont actually have an excuse but i know that stuff may take longer cause im getting back to school. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

Bella pulled me through the castle making sure she didn't step in certain places. So I mimicked her as to not make any sounds we didn't want to get caught and beaten until we're killed or something like that. As we were walking I slid the rucksack off Bella's shoulder and carried it for her. When we passed a wooden door in the corridor Bella glanced towards it. Inside I heard snoring and someone pacing. I would have to ask Bella about that late. Then two minutes later we passed Heidi's room and it was my turn to glance towards it. I felt a shiver run up my spine, remembering everything that happened in that room made me sick so we hurried along.

Soon after that we stopped at a window, so this it what they were talking about. It was a beautiful view. There was a huge patch of grass and at the far end was a path way going towards a main road but the surrounding area other than the main road was forest so I guess they didn't expect us to escape.

Bella started putting what looked like a key in the window within seconds the window was open and Laurent appeared.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Laurent he knew the consequences better than I did.

"I need to lock the window after you're safely out of sight" Bella smiled, probably thinking it was a nice gesture with it was.

"But if we set the alarms off your in big trouble" I argued back. I didn't want Laurent. He has already lost his wife and child. Malcolm killed her straight after we arrived and she was pregnant.

"I have nothing to live for anyway so what's the problem" This realisation hit me hard, that's why he wanted me to confess to Bella that I was in love with her even though we have hardly talked or been in a good circumstance. The first thing I did when I met Bella two weeks ago was piss her off.

"Why don't you come with us?" Bella blurted out, probably without thinking but I thought it over and it was a good idea.

"I cant they will track me down, besides I have to stay here for Jane, I might not have anything to live for but she has her whole life ahead of her she needs to see how cruel her father is" That was bull shit. He knew they were planning on killing him in the next couple of days, but he told me he wanted to die but he had to act as if he didn't otherwise they wouldn't kill him. Smart guy.

"Okay" Bella sounded a little deflated.

"Good luck" he smiled as if knowing we'd be okay

"You too" Bella said the same time I did.


	58. Thank you guys! :P

Hey just a short a/n to thank everyone one that has added me to their favourite author or added the story to their favourite story. You guys really do make me really ecstatic when I get like 20 emails with them saying …. Has added you to their favourite story ECT so thank you and sorry that I don't have time to message you give you a pacific thank you nut I have like loads of homework that I SHOULD be doing but will write instead :P

Thank you again it makes my day!

And a special thanks to **ALL** theses people that have ever reviewed:

**Lozzy035**

**Cyn23**

**Carlisle's-esme12**

**Supersexcwerewolf **

Artistic

Futurecullen26

SpAzZy CaUsE that's Me

Bubbles

Luvnovels123

Vampregurl09

HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess

**xXXxAlicexXXx**

Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale

SapphireMouseWhitlock

..fia

*The ones in bold are my stars really you guys always review and give me advice or help me in one way or another to improve my story so thank you.*


	59. Stating the Obvious

"Bella where are we going?" Dam it I forgot to find out where my car is.

When I had a chance I had been trying to find out what was going on at home because Alice and I have this weird twin connection thing so for once in my life I used it. To show that I was paying attention to what they were doing I answered a question I knew Rose would ask. They were talking about the Alice's premonitions so I answered how the worked once I sent the text James 'summoned' me.

Edward gave me the bag and I found both phones and switched them on.

On my least used phone was an address of a shopping mall in Tennessee.

_3d, Knoxville center_

Edward was looking over my shoulder asked.

"What does 3d stand for?"

"The floor maybe. Because Knoxville center is a shopping center right?"

"I think so"

I pulled out a map of Tennessee and tried working out where we were.

"You know we are going to have to find a road before we use the map don't you" Edwards voice didn't sound patronising but his words did. I didn't think he meant to sound patronising but he did. This pissed me off quite a bit.

"Yes Edward I know we need some sort of bearings but we need to find a road quickly. It is already 6:30 am and we left around 3 but because Tennessee doesn't seem to have many roads we need to find one before they find us" some of that didn't make any sense but oh well he was getting on my nerves already I might be falling for him but doesn't mean I can put up with him annoying me. If I wanted someone to piss me off I would call Emmet. Edward didn't say anything so I think he had gathered I was annoyed at him.

"There. We are near there" Edward stated after a minute or two. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay so we are somewhere in a forest, now we just need to go to Bridle Road." I pointed out the obvious.

"How don't you know we would be going backwards?"


	60. Amusement P

**A/N Hey People, **

**How've you guys been? Liking the story so far? I hope so, As always if there is ANYTHING you think I could improve on I would appreshate it. Even if its like grammor. Because it would be easier for you to read if you tell me where I am going wrong or whatever. Story is Obviously past half way done. Not really sure when its ganna be fineshed but I'm trying my best but i have a question that has come up in a review. But i will ask it later on cause its a spoiler. But i hope you enjoy and Please tell me if theres something you really like/dislike.**

**Thank you **

**Ps*Really bad at spelling please forgive me***

Bella told me to jump out the window first but I refused telling her she had to go first because if we were caught she had a shot at escaping but no Bella had to go stubborn on me and refuse saying I had to go first. We carried this argument on for two minutes until Laurent told Bella she should go first. While he did though he had an very amused expression on his face. Eventually Bella slid out of the window and I joined her out in the fresh air quickly.

"Keep close to the wall; you need to be touching it with most of your body" Bella told me in an all to serious tone. But I decided we were now almost officially free I would _try _to lighten the mood so I responded with.

"Yes ma'am"

"Funny, now come on" apparently Bella got the message of what I was trying to do. we walked along touching the wall with a majority of my body until we got to the path. We walked along the path that was until Bella grabbed my hand. Which I smiled at because it was a nice surprise but the not so nice surprise was when she suddenly took off in a run, luckily I took cross country and I sprint most of the way anyway so I kept up the pace quite easily. We kept up like that until we were both really really out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked her once we paused.

"Yes Edward im fine" Bella smiled at me which made my heart leap.

"Come on time is still ticking by and we need to be as far from that place that is possible" I wanted to go home right now. I've messed up so much in my fourteen years so I want to try to get people to forgive me.

"Come on then" I smiled along with Bella; I knew I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care. I started to walk faster than normal and we did that in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about when I said I was sorry I meant it. I would not be a player anymore but the chances of me not helping Emmet cause trouble are none. I like breaking into school to super glue locks and having to learn how take apart a car and fixing it up again in a classroom was fun. Hiding ALL the lockers was probably the best, cause we empted all the people stuff and put it in their homeroom desks then we had to haul all the lockers into the basement of the school. The teachers were horrified when that happened but it was funny to see their faces in the morning. Mr Swan was even amused.


	61. Reading maps

**Good Morning, Afternoon or Evening, **

**Hope you Enjoy this chappy i soent lots of time on it!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!(GOING TO READ)**

"I'm good at reading maps besides we're still going to go that way" I pointed to the way we were heading in the first place. I put the phones in the backpack and folded the map up and slipped it in my pocket. Edward took he bag before I could take it then he took my hand and started walking.

We were walking in silence until he decided to break it. I knew he was getting bored.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yes" I sighed "No not really but I'll live" He looked at me as if he was examining my

Face or something his expression kept changing from Anger to sadness to disbelief.

"Okay then. What time do you think it is?" Edward asked.

"I Dunno, probably about 7ish. Why?"

"Just wondering. How long do you think it will take before they notice?"

"Properly when that dude comes in to wake me up and im not there" then he hesitated for some reason. I turned to look at him. Then I looked at him properly. He looked clean, well better one than none right? He had clean clothes which was a little bit of a shock because Victoria said that Heidi only ever was nice to her 'slaves' if they did a good job. That thought made my almost empty stomach clench. I think I was lucky that Laurent and Victoria were there other wise I think I would have starved. It was only a small amount at a time but still it was nice of them. Before I turned away from Edward I saw massive almost invisible bruises on his face and that made me feel worse it was my fault we were here in the first place.

Edward took the backpack off and pulled off his jacket putting the backpack back on. I looked at him as if he was crazy. It was freezing. He passed me his jacket before continuing to pull me in the direction of where we were going anyway.


	62. Jacket fight! :P

**Hey People of Fan Fiction, **

**I do know how to count up to at least 10 so i do know this is my 2nd chapter I'm putting up in one go BUT I'm in a great mood so i thought i should put 2 up instead of 1. I am also aware I sound consieted. :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah thought of this minute.....**

**Life is boring until YOU do something about it!** **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I shrugged the rucksack off and my jacket. Then I passed her the jacket putting the rucksack on before continuing to walk through the woods tugging Bella behind me.

"What is this for?" Bella snapped at me. So I thought she needed a little bit of humour.

"Its used to keep people warm and its name is a jacket" I stated sarcastically.

"Edward I know perfectly well what it is for I meant why are you giving it to me?"

"I am giving it to you because you need it more than I do"

"No I don't now take it back"

"Nope" Childish but she was being stubborn.

"Fine I'll drop it on the floor"

"No you wont you're putting it on"

This argument went on until the sun was way up in the sky and it was getting very hot even under the trees I could feel the heat and even though Bella was arguing with me about the jacket I still carried on pulling her gently though the forest until she said.

"Fine I give up but can we please stop we have been walking…." She pulled me to a stop and opened the rucksack to get a phone out to check the time.

"7 hours, Oh My God 7 hours"

"Well I thought you wanted to be as far away from that place as possible"

"I do its just 7 hours we are really far away from that place so a five minute break wont hurt will it" Bella bargained

"I suppose you deserve one because you managed to argue with me for four hours"

"What can I say im stubborn"

"I've noticed" I replied sitting down. And it felt good. My legs had started to hurt from all the walking. Bella lay down next to me.

**Please would you be nice enough to comment it does really make me happy if i know your happy!**


	63. Exhausted

**Hey People, I know recently I've forgotten to put the POV's on that was an acciedent I didnt do that on purpose so sorry.**

**Also I am sorry for not posting for a week but I've been busy! anyway Enjoy....**

**BPOV**

"What is this for?" I kinda snapped at him. Can you blame me? I am severely pissed right now. I get kidnapped we had to escape. Now I do love adventure and everything but this is really stupid if I was desperate for something to do I would go rock-climbing freestyle or something.

"Its used to keep people warm and its name is a jacket" Gee thanks I didn't know that already, but instead I just said

"Edward I know perfectly well what it is for I meant why are you giving it to me?" Trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I am giving it to you because you need it more than I do"

"No I don't now take it back"

"Nope" God he was acting like a five year old and unfortunately for him Emmet is my brother so two can play that game.

"Fine I'll drop it on the floor"

"No you wont you're putting it on" we carried on like this until I decided to give in because I wanted to rest, I mean we had been walking for ages and im sure that there was no way in hell they would be able to catch up. So I said.

"Fine I give up but can we please stop we have been walking…." I pulled Edward to a stop to check on a phone how long we had been walking. I finished my sentence.

"7 hours, Oh My God 7 hours" Jesus Christ we had been away 7 hours and I didn't notice how is that possible?

"Well I thought you wanted to be as far away from that place as possible" Edward stop being a smart ass. My sarcastic mind yelled but I reined it back in.

"I do its just 7 hours we are really far away from that place so a five minute break wont hurt will it" I tried to convince him besides five minutes aint ganna hurt anyone it will do more good than evil.

"I suppose you deserve one because you managed to argue with me for hours" YES. I officially own Alice. But instead of letting him on mine and Alice's tiny little bet I replied with an OH-SO-OBVIOUS remark.

"What can I say im stubborn" I hid a smirk.

"I've noticed" he said while sitting down. I lay down next to hm. What can I say I was exhausted?


	64. Freak Twins

**Hey Nothing really important to say so JUST ENJOY!!!!**

**EPOV**

We sat or in Bella's case laid down for what seemed forever but it was a comfortable silence. The only thing I usually get with Jasper since Emmet, Alice can never sit down and my other friends I can never have a comfortable silence with.

"You know that we've been on the run for like 9 hours right?" I laughed I don't actually think that anyone else would say that unless you're a swan, Maybe they are all too Brave and Proud to not make a comment like that?

"You know only you Swans could make it sound as if we were on a great adventure and not have been tortured for weeks."

"What can I say it's in the blood" we both burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. Bella rolled on her side putting her hand on her cheek, leaning on her elbow.

"Tell me what exciting things did you and my family get up to while I was in Phoenix?"

"You forgot Jasper" I was being sarcastic because both me and Jazz were counted as family by Em, Ali and Charlie but Bella had to reply.

"No I didn't. He's ganna marry Alice on day according to her visions so that makes him family, Duh" Bella said with a face almost set in stone she was being completely serious. Maybe Jasper was right to say he was in love with Alice because maybe he is.

"I didn't know she had a vision of them getting married" I wondered how she would know that since I spent more time with her siblings than her but that was because Alice and Emmet were annoyed she got chosen to go with their mum.

"It's a new development." Bella told me with a massive grin on her face.

"I see you've been keeping in contact with them then?" hmm why wouldn't she tell me if she had spoken to them regularly. It was a little upsetting that she didn't tell me she had been in contact with them regularly. Not that I really minded if she did. Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Nope. Me and Alice are freaks which automatically mean we have a weird twin connection, where we can feel how each other I feeling or sometimes thinking if we concentrate really hard. I wasn't really sure it would work after all these years or not using it but it still in tact." What? I know that some twins do get feeling about what their twin is doing or thinking. I have always thought that was freaky.


	65. Dont argue tone

**BpOv **

**hope you like. any changes or ideas you think would be good please tell me. uhh and sorry for taking awhile theese days i've been busy cuz my mum thought one day that she wanted a puppy so she went to get a puppy. if you were upset I've been busy you'll be glad to know we got one this saturday so the puppy will just sit with me while i write chappies chewing anything it can put a tiny bit in its mouth. AGAIN SORRY! but it should be okay now. i hope anyway Enjoy!**

We spent the whole little break laying/sitting in silence then I thought I should break it. "You know that we've been on the run for like 9 hours right?" Edward laughed.

"You know only you Swans could make it sound as if we were on a great adventure and not have been tortured for weeks."

"What can I say it's in the blood" we both burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. I lent on my elbow and got comfortable.

"Tell me what exciting things did you and my family get up to while I was in Phoenix?"

"You forgot jasper"

"No I didn't. He's ganna marry Alice on day according to her visions so that makes him family, Duh" I said as if it was obvious.

"I didn't know she had a vision of them getting married" he sounded really curious.

"It's a new development." I stated smiling.

"I see you've been keeping in contact with them then?" Edward sounded a little upset with that thought wonder why?

"Nope. Me and Alice are freaks which automatically mean we have a weird twin connection, where we can feel how each other I feeling or sometimes thinking if we concentrate really hard. I wasn't really sure it would work after all these years or not using it but it still in tact." I was ganna stay happy until we got home.

"So no one knows about it am I to presume?"

"Yep except Emmet but I'm sure he forgot" Emmet can't even remember what he did the day before so I im sure he forgot, damn I almost forgot myself.

"Definitely like Emmet to forget something like that. So was she thinking about it when you decided to tune in?" Edward said laughing a little.

"You make me sound like a TV station, but yeah she was but I swear I aint using when we get back. I think I'm ganna turn it off permanently when we get back." I know he didn't mean to make it sound like I was a TV but it was true we were kind of.

"You can turn it off?" Edward asked in disbelief but now we defiantly sounded like a TV but I guess we were. I have a TV straight into my sisters head, how cool?

"Yeah don't use it. Piece of cake." Edward laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"Five minutes are up." Edward said in a serious tone which said not to argue.


	66. Dumbass

**BPov**

**Hey hope you like. critisim incouraged BTW!**

"Okay but you're telling me stories of what you, Emmet, Alice and Jasper have gotten up to while me and Rose have been in Phoenix" I said excitedly.

"Sure what do you wanna hear?" Edward asked with a bored tone.

"Err start with Pranks then work your way up." I said that didn't make sense but I meant start with his first with Em, Jasper and Ali the go on I think he got it.

"Okay, the first prank we played together would be sneaking into the Head's office and sellotaped the button of the announcement microphone so everything the head said or did was played through out the school. But it happened to be a Wednesday when the head and his other secretary had a little meeting" I burst out laughing I couldn't help it. I admit the prank was lame but the stupidity of it was funny. Edward ignored me and carried on as if I wasn't laughing so hard I might need to stop walking before I trip. He just carried on while tugging on my arm.

"The Head was furious and was in a PMSing mood for three whole months. He still doesn't know it was us who did it."

"You mean he couldn't work out that Emmet is the only one dumb enough to do that?"

"Nope" Edward seemed rather proud but as I looked ahead I saw a massive parting. Hummmmm we must have been walking really fast while we were talking.

I nudged Edward and pointed to the road.

"It's a road" Edward stated. He looked at me and saw the massive smirk on it. His mouth made an O shape.

"Right time to get the map out." I rolled my eyes at him. But took it out of my pocket anyway.

"What's the problem?" Edward asked quickly glancing to me.

"Well there isn't a road sign so how do we know where we are? You can't read a map dumbass without a landmark of some sorts and the forest doesn't count cause there too much of it." I probably shouldn't of snapped at him but im not really happy right now. Obviously I happy we're free and on our way back to Forks with the guy I'm in love with but I don't like getting up early and cleaning things I've been doing the last couple of weeks.

Edward's voice disrupted my concentration.


	67. What happened to the dog ate my homework

**EPOV**

**Sorry for the late update but i had like 2 assesments to hand in this week. Ugh School sucks but oh well.** **Enjoy and Please tell me what you think it helps for later chapters.**

But he has always been stupid. I felt an elbow to my ribs. I looked toward Bella and she pointed ahead. I looked forward and stated

"It's a road" I turned to Bella again when the sentence finally sunk in. _It's a road_. Wow people are right considering I am so smart I am so dumb.

"Right time to get the map out." I told Bella, all she did is roll her eyes at me. But took it out of her pocket anyway. When I said to get the map out I sounded as if I was old man on a hiking trip and we're a little lost but still happy for an adventure (If you've seen it in films and know what I mean you'll get it). How stupid.

We walked up to the road and Bella sighed looking around.

"What's the problem?" I asked getting worried.

"Well there isn't a road sign so how do we know where we are? You cant read a map dumbass without a landmark of some sorts and the forest doesn't count cause there too much of it." Dumbass? Well I guess I shouldn't ask stupid questions but how would I know she would snap and I didn't think it was an all too stupid question but whatever.

I decided that we need to keep moving otherwise they might catch up. I know it's a long shot but they could have mopeds or something like that to go through the forest.

"Come on this way" I decided to walk left. After a couple of movements I turned to see Bella standing there with a massive grin on her face.

"What?" I probable looked and sounded like an utter moron but I wanted to know what was soo funny.

"Nothing it's just I didn't know you took charge that's all" I looked at her probably with a confused expression because the next thing she said was

"Never mind, how do you know that is the correct way?"

"Gut instinct and correct?"

"I get confused saying right when we're talking about directions"

"Okay then" that's the weirdest thing I've heard well no its not the weirdest is 'a purple monkey stole my homework but jumped into a tornado when I went to get it back' what happened to my dog ate my homework? But Bella's reason was weird but it's none of my business. I shrugged of our weird conversation and walked pulling Bella lightly behind me up the road left from where we just came from.


	68. Taking Charge

**Hey! First of sorry for updating longer than usual but I have had millions of stuff on my plate. Assesments, fixing my computer ect so I'm sorry I am also sorry for replying to Reveiws late that doesnt normally happen but my email server blocked the FF emailer thingy. But its fixed now so review to your hearts content LOL. I love that saying. Oh and because I really am sorry for all the mishaps here is a small chappy and I've also posted another one, dont worry it is longer than this one. Please Enjoy and live life to the full.**

**BPOV**

"Come this way" he started walking to the left of where we came out from. After a couple of seconds he turned around again by this time I realized how sexy he sounded when he took charge it was funny so by the time he saw me I had a huge grin on my face I could feel it.

"What?" Edward asked in a confused voice his face mirrored his voice. All I said was

"Nothing it's just I didn't know you took charge that's all" I was defiantly ganna tell him how hot he was when he took charge and was absolutely sure of himself.

His expression still looked confused but I decided to leave it.

"Never mind, how do you know that is the correct way?"

"Gut instinct and correct?"

"I get confused saying right when we're talking about directions" I know it sounds stupid but when people are talking about left and right then say right as in you're right it confuses me. I blame Emmet for that, he sent me a video about cartoon elephants they were in a race of some sort and one cartoon elephant was giving directions and one elephant said go left, second one repeated left and the first one said right then the cartoon elephants crashed.** (That's actually true! But it wasn't a video it was a TV show I used to watch when I was younger! No idea why it stuck but it did!)**

"Okay then…." he left the sentence hanging. Great he thinks Im crazy. Oh well worse has happened. He pulled my elbow lightly to they way he was heading in the first place and carried on walking.


	69. 10 hours later

**Hey once again sorry I haven't posted in like a week. I've been busy doing stuff like fixing my computer. hope you like and please comment. Also im again sorry for the late reveiw replys that usally doesnt happen but for some reason my email blocked the fan fiction email thingy. so i didnt know you replyed untill I looked it up. Sorry for all the apoligies. and EnJoY! please. **

**EPOV**

****************10 hours later****************

It was really dark out and both Bella and Me were tired, since the break we had in the forest we've been walking without a break. We were ganna have one but then Bella saw a sign post. So we carried on walking now it was about 10 at night.

"Bella maybe we should find somewhere to stop for the night." Sleeping on the floor couldn't be that bad for a night. How big can the state be anyway?

"I was just about to say that. I think we should go over there." Bella pointed to a little area where cars could pull over.

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Edward we have been walking…." Bella paused to count how many hours we've been out by our selves. "19 hours and we haven't seen a car since so I think we'll be okay."

I nodded.

"Your right besides how much longer do we have to walk?"

"Dunno im not so good at working things like that." I chuckled at her comment but walked over to where she pointed while she just stared at me.

"Is this okay place to sleep?"

Bella shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I sleep."

"Come on then" Bella walked over to where I was and I put down the rucksack I've been carrying since I stole it off Bella.

"Are you hungry?"

"Only a little but I'll live"

"Edward don't be stupid you'll need your strength anyway"

"Bella im sure I'll be okay without one day of food but you eat." She narrowed her eyes at me. I couldn't eat it not because I wasn't hungry but because she was too skinny now and her clothes were kind of falling off her but not too much. So I figured that if she eats now she won't be this skinny when we get home. I think Emmet would have a heart attack if he saw her bones right now.

Regardless she ate without argument, thank god, that girl could argue about anything and everything.

After she finished eating I pulled her to be next to me so she could sleep resting her head on my shoulder. She was about to speak but I beat her to it.

"Don't argue just sleep" I commanded.

"Fine but we're getting up at 5 am. Im setting the phone alarm on" she said with a smirk.

"Isn't the phones off?" I asked sceptically

"Yep they still work when switched off" Bella told me as if I was a moron.

"Okay then we should get some sleep then shouldn't we?" I asked rhetorically. Bella nodded and put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her.

Bella fell asleep I minutes but I watched her sleep for about an hour before I got some sleep. She just looked so peaceful sleeping.


	70. just like camping

_**THiS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CYN23 AND LOZZY035 FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING.**_

**Okay good people of fan fiction! :P How you all been? miss me? or just my story? nevermind you dont need to tell me if you dont want to LOL! anyway i've been really lazy recently, and I've been thinking of leaving this luckily for thoose wh actually enjoy my story I wont because I actually want to finesh something. you know feel of acomplishment(dont know if thats spelt right if not oh well) also cause i hate it when i am enjoying a story and they just stop. oh well hope you enjoy! oh yeah please tell me weather you like, hate, ok , what i could do cause it only takes like 5 seconds to do. i dont want to be writing stuff you dont like, but how do i know if you dont tell me, anyways thaks for all those who actually reveiw. very kind of you guys it makes me feel good. ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

It was dark, I was getting tiered and irritated and I was hungry never a great mix EVER! I needed sleep. I know I was the reason we didn't have a rest a while ago because I saw a sign post but the further away the better right? Well no not if I'm ganna be like this. Its not. Maybe I should ask Edward if we can sleep somewhere around here.

"Bella maybe we should find somewhere to stop for the night." Great no argument. Besides I always loved camping in the back yard in Phoenix.

"I was just about to say that. I think we should go over there." I pointed randomly at the road cause I couldn't really be bothered I just wanted to sleep.

"Do you think that's safe?" Edward asked. I knew what he meant. He was worried about a car coming or something. But it's not as if we've seen any so far.

"Edward we have been walking…." I paused to count how many hours we've been out by our selves. "19 hours and we haven't seen a car since so I think we'll be okay." Edward just nodded to say he agreed with me.

"Your right besides how much longer do we have to walk?" Edward asked me,

"Dunno im not so good at working things like that." Edward chuckled at me but I didn't get what was funny. So I left it if it keeps bothering me I'll ask tomorrow. He started walking to where I had been pointing at. I just stared at him. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Is this okay place to sleep?" I shrugged I didn't care along as we got some sleep. So that's what I told him.

"I don't care as long as I sleep."

"Come on then" I walked over to where he was and he put the back pack on the floor

"Are you hungry?" I asked cause I was and im not eating by myself.

"Only a little but I'll live" I narrowed my eyes at him. I already knew I looked horrible but he didn't need to not eat because of it that would only make me feel bad.

"Edward don't be stupid you'll need your strength anyway"

"Bella im sure I'll be okay without one day of food but you eat." He was annoying me but I didn't argue I couldn't really be bothered I had argued with him all day and I was tiered. I knew I could argue about anything and everything. I think that what people hated about me the most, if I was in a bad mood and then they disagreed with something I had said or did it would turn into a 1Hour plus argument. Rose found it amusing some of the topics I picked but she didn't have to sit there and listen to any of them everyone else did. That's what she found most amusing.

When I had finished eating I was about to tell him we're getting up at 5 am to cover more ground tomorrow but he spoke first.

"Don't argue just sleep" Polite or what? But I thought I might as well say what I was going to.

"Fine but we're getting up at 5 am. Im setting the phone alarm on" I smirked at him, his face was slightly shocked but he covered it almost immediately.

"Isn't the phones off?" Edward asked as if not believing it wouldn't work.

"Yep they still work when switched off" I told him as if he was Emmet but I felt bad for it afterwards, it wasn't very nice.

"Okay then we should get some sleep then shouldn't we?" Edward asked I didn't know if I was supposed to answer so I nodded. Edward then pushed my head onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes enjoy the fact he was holding me. Great now I sound like a love sick puppy. I felt Edward watching me as I lay there. I guess he thought I was sleeping. Then after awhile the black finally took over and I went to the place where imagination is in control.


	71. Surreal

**Sorry about it being ages, if it hasnt and this is my imaginatyion sorry. Anyway hope you like and this is my 1st FF and I have got idea to improve my orgniosation skills cause i know it keeps going back and fourth so sorry bout that i will try harder in other stories. again ENJOY!!!**

**BPOV**

************************The next morning****************

I woke up nicely today. I looked over and saw Edward lying behind me. He looked adorable, some o his hair was in his eyes so I moved it gently. Finishing playing with Edwards hair I unwrapped myself from him and stood up I went to the back pack to get the map out I tried to find Knoxville centre and to find where we were to see how far we had to go.

After a few minutes Tic Tok came blaring through my phone, Edward work up with a jump which was hilarious but after a minute if calmed down. Obviously remembering it was one of my phones blaring that song so early on the morning.

"Morning"

"Why the fuck would you be up BEFORE the alarm?" Edward asked utterly confused.

"Because those dudes fucked up my sleeping patterns." Edward sat there chuckling.

"Well are you ganna sit there or are we ganna find my car?"

"Car but why do you have one in the first place?"

"Because my mum and Phil travelled around a lot but we couldn't go because we had school and it would mess everything up so Phil got us cars and fake driving licences so we could go places, we've only had them a couple of months before we moved to forks"

"Right so how old were you when you learnt to drive?"

"14 I had just turned Rose had been 14 about 2 months before."

"Oh ok. This is just so surreal."

"I know what you mean. First day of school I get kidnapped, then kept prisoner then we escape. It would make an Amazing book. Don't you think?"

Edward snickered at me. But then abruptly stopped to say.

"Come on then. We need to go."

"Sure but since when are you in a rush?" I asked he had not been in such a rush yesterday.

"Well I had one of the most comfortable sleeps last night but it was the coldest I must admit." Hmmm I WAS extremely comfortable last night but im not really sure why. He is wrong on the weather too. It was warm not cold but I guess I just took up more of his Jacket than I thought. Opps.

"Well we were camping on the floor. What did you expect?" I asked him rather rudely.

"Well I expected that I would be cold and uncomfortable."

"Okay lets just go I don't want them to have any opportunities to get us."

"You're so paranoid." Edward resorted in a jokey manner but I was in complete serious mode.

"Do you really wanna go back there with those creeps?"

"Bella chill out I was joking."

"Lets Just get going." Edward picked up the bag slung it over his shoulder and threw me the jacket that we used as a blanket last night. Edward started to walk away so I ran to catch up with him.


	72. Parioniod

**ENJOY**

**EPOV**

*****************The Next Morning****************

I woke up with a start. Tic Tok by Kesha was blasting suddenly in my ears so I jumped when I heard it. Then I realised that in fact it was the alarm Bella set yesterday to get us up nice and early. **Note the sarcasm. **

I saw Bella sitting by my feet with a map in her hands it looked as if she had been up before the alarm. Then she greeted me.

"Morning"

"Why the fuck would you be up BEFORE the alarm?" I know I sounded rude but she set if for 5 am.

"Because those dudes fucked up my sleeping patterns." I started laughing just they way she said it was funny

"Well are you ganna sit there or are we ganna find my car?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Car. But why do you have one in the first place?" the fact she owned a car was very confusing.

"Because my mum and Phil travelled around a lot but we couldn't go because we had school and it would mess everything up so Phil got us cars and fake driving licences so we could go places, we've only had them a couple of months before we moved to forks"

"Right so how old were you when you learnt to drive?" I asked out of curiosity.

"14 I had just turned Rose had been 14 about 2 months before."

"Oh ok. This is just so surreal." All the information she told me made my head spin.

"I know what you mean. First day of school I get kidnapped, then kept prisoner then we escape. It would make an Amazing book. Don't you think?"

I sniggered at Bella she was so strange but then stopped sniggering to say.

"Come on then. We need to go."

"Sure but since when are you in a rush?" Bella asked me.

"Well I had one of the most comfortable sleeps last night but it was the coldest I must admit." I said trying to explain I really didn't want to sleep rough for another night.

"Well we were camping on the floor. What did you expect?" Bella snapped at me. Well at least I know she aint good with mornings.

"Well I expected that I would be cold and uncomfortable." I replied in a calm tone.

"Okay lets just go I don't want them to have any opportunities to get us." Bella said getting all paranoid again.


	73. 100 questions

**Hey I'm Posting a few today because I'm not posting for a while so have fun and Enjoy. If I manage to finesh everything up that I need to the I'll obviously post more.**

**BPOV**

After a few minutes I started to get bored and realised I didn't know much about Edward. So I figured why not play 20 questions with him? Obviously we would both have to ask more than 20 questions otherwise the game would finish way too quickly. I have a feeling the time to get home will take longer than a night or two. So I asked

"Edward why don't you play 100 questions with me?"

"100 questions? I've never heard of that game before" he replied with a tiny smile on his face.

"I'm sure you know how to play though. So do you want to play or not?"

"Okay okay I'll play. But only because there isn't much else to do."

"Okay I'll go first but remember whatever is said stays between us."

"Of course and it would be un-gentlemanly of me if I went first."

"Alrighty what's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Manson Cullen."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Now it was Edwards turn to ask.

"Favourite Colour?"

"Blue you?"

"Blue"

This went on forever but I found out loads about him like he'd listen to all types of music apart from pure rap and he played the piano but he hasn't played in a while. When I found out he played I told him he was ganna play for me at one stage before the end of the year. He just laughed saying he was sure I would force him to do it so he would not fight against me on that. He probably just wanted some peace.

Eventually we ran out of questions but it was fun, if we had been at school I wouldn't have found out his favourite colour, what music he listens to, what musical instruments he plays, his favourite jem stone would I? Oh well.

"Well that was a fun game but I think we went over a 100 questions." Edward commented.

"Well were you counting?"

"No but I think I've learnt more than 100 pieces of information about you."

"Well the information isn't what's important. Is the fact we haven't argued today."

"Hmm I guess your right we haven't but I think you just wanted to know everything you can about me."

"Yeah…"

"Ahh" a mysterious voice echoed through my resort. I turned to Edward.

"Did you hear that?"

"yeah I think it came from over there" he pointed towards a field. I squinted in the direction he was pointing to. In the middle of the field was a lump of something. It looked like a person tanned from hard work outside and white hair, wearing shorts and a long sleeved top. But I could be imagining it.

"Does that look like a person to you?" I asked Edward. I know it probably sounded like a stupid question but it could be flowers and branches with other flowers on top of them so my brain made a person you never know.

"Yeah it does actually. What should we do?"

"Help them duh. That person doesn't seem very young so we should help. That is if you don't mind?"

"Why would I? We're far away enough from that place and they would probably think we died in the forest or something."

"True." I said considering it. "Come on then" And I took off jumping over the fence and running up to the person who was still lying on the floor. I was right it was an old lady.


	74. Old lady in a field

**EPOV**

**"You're** so paranoid." I said in a jokey way to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Do you really wanna go back there with those creeps?" Bella resorted with a shiver.

"Bella chill out I was joking." I told her even though I knew she knew I was joking.

"Lets Just get going." I picked up the bag slung it over my shoulder and threw Bella the jacket that we used as a blanket last night. I started to walk away so Bella ran to catch up with me.

After five minutes of walking in perfect silence Bella broke it to ask me

"Edward why don't you play 100 questions with me?"

"100 questions? I've never heard of that game before" I replied with a smile starting to appear on my face because I knew what she was talking about but I figured that this would be more entertaining than answering her directly.

"I'm sure you know how to play though. So do you want to play or not?" Opps she must of seen through my perfect façade of ignorance. Oh well I answered her with a

"Okay okay I'll play. But only because there isn't much else to do." which was true we had no IPods, TVs and the phones Bella had with her was to keep in contact with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmet.

"Okay I'll go first but remember whatever is said stays between us." Bella warned menacingly.

"Of course and it would be un-gentlemanly of me if I went first." I said in a joking manner.

"Alrighty what's your full name?" okay she's starting with the easy ones first that's good.

"Edward Anthony Manson Cullen."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Now it was my turn to ask her a question. Hmmm.

"Favourite Colour?" I asked. According to my psychology teacher you can learn a lot from their favourite colours but im not really sure how.

"Blue you?" Bella answered to my surprise it was mine as well.

"Blue" This went on for hours we probably know the most about each other than most people know about us who we've know for years. I found out her birthday, favourite food, favourite number, favourite TV show and favourite film basically any information most people would think as pointless but I found it interesting for some odd reason. Usually I don't care about what girls like and dislike.

We both went into silence but I liked listening to her voice so I got her to speak again. By saying, "Well that was a fun game but I think we went over a 100 questions."

"Well were you counting?" Bella asked sarcastically,

"No but I think I've learnt more than 100 pieces of information about you." I replied matter of factly.

"Well the information isn't what's important. Is the fact we haven't argued today." Bella stated.

"Hmm I guess your right we haven't but I think you just wanted to know everything you can about me." I said to irritate her a little.

"Yeah…" a yell far away broke Bella's witty remark back.

"Ahh" the voice said again. Bella turned to me.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I think it came from over there" I pointed to the middle of the field in front of us.


	75. clothes

**BPOV**

She had clothes that looked quite old but they were mine, mine were ripped, dirty and now too big because of the lack of food. I must have looked a state but I was going home so I don't care. The only reason I was wearing a tank top under Edwards jacket and skinny jeans was because of Rose she insisted I wear "fashionable" clothes. Even though I would rather wear sweat pants and a tee but she took my skateboard hostage. So that is why I look really tramp-ish right now. If I was wearing what I wanted it wouldn't look as bad since sweat pants are made for sport so if they get muddy no-one would care.

Edward managed to catch up to me pretty fast. Not out of breath or anything he must be in a sport team or something back at Forks.

We reached the lady within a minute. She was trying to get up but her hand slipped. Luckily just before she came crashing on the floor Edward caught her and pulled her up. The lady dusted her self off before looking up at Edward and saying.

"Why thank you young man that fall probably would have done my hip in permanently."

"No Problem Ma'am." I intercepted asking

"Are you alright? I mean that would have hurt" the lady turned to look at me and gasped. She looked me up and down as if evaluating me. Then she tuted.

"Well young lady look at you. You're a mess! What have you been doing? I mean… Come in you look hungry and you should have a bath…." She continued babbling about hygiene before walking off calling over her shoulder a follow me.

I whispered to Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like an utter tramp?"

"Because you don't look that bad she was exaggerating," I gave him a look that said. 'Liar why would she exaggerate?' he continued saying

"I don't really care what you look like." I just said

"Yeah right you just thought I was like Alice minimum or Lauren right?"

"Maybe" Maybe he thought I was that vain really? That is so rude but at least he was nice enough to try and lie about it.


	76. Trampish? Never

**EPOV**

I could see an old lady in the middle of the field. But she was well blended in with the clothes she was wearing actually went with her surrounding area whether she did that on purpose I don't know but I cant think why some one would want to match a field with flowers I don't know.

"Does that look like a person to you?" Bella asked me hesitantly. She probably thought it could be flowers because it does look like that.

"Yeah it does actually. What should we do?"

"Help them duh. That person doesn't seem very young so we should help. That is if you don't mind?" Bella said with an apologetic smile.

"Why would I? We're far away enough from that place and they would probably think we died in the forest or something." I answered besides my parents did try and teach me to be kind so I might as well prove it.

"True. Come on then" then she took off jumping over the fence of the field and running up to the old lady and I was close behind her. I eventually caught up to her completely and then we reached the old lady.

When we got there the lady was trying to get up but she started to fall so I put my arms out and grabbed her to stop her doing it again. I stood the lady up and steadied her until she could stand by her self.

"Why thank you young man that fall probably would have done my hip in permanently." the lady said graciously.

"No Problem Ma'am." I replied to her.

"Are you alright? I mean that would have hurt" Bella said with worry lacing every single syllable. When the lady turned to look at Bella she gasped and tuted.

"Well young lady look at you. You're a mess! What have you been doing? I mean… Come in you look hungry and you should have a bath…." She continued babbling about hygiene before walking off calling over her shoulder a follow me.

Bella asked me in an whispered voice.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked like an utter tramp?"

"Because you don't look that bad she was exaggerating," okay she didn't look her best but I didn't care what she looked like for some weird reason I still had the urge to hold her and keep her mine forever. Cheesy I know but im obsessed with that girl and she hasn't done anything to me to make me wrapped round her finger. She then gave me the

'Liar why would she exaggerate?' look. So I continued,

"I don't really care what you look like."

"Yeah right you just thought I was like Alice minimum or Lauren right?" no but I wouldn't tell her that I was acting like Jasper when he came to the conclusion that he was in love with Alice. He even told Emmet and me the signs of love which I thought were stupid but now im not to sure, because they keep getting ticked off the list.

"Maybe" so I told her that I knew I should have told her that I thought I liked her so it didn't matter if she looked a mess. It did bother me a\bout the bruises though.


	77. A small cottage

**BPOV**

The lady led me and Edward to a small cottage at the end of what I guess to be her land. She walked up to the door and unlocked it with a key under the plant pot. When we walked in the old lady yelled

"Cassie!" a girl maybe fifteen raced down the stairs. Once her foot touched the last step she looked up and gasped.

"You're those kids that were taken at that school in some small town right?"

Edward answered.

"Yeah Forks."

"Oh God all the people here think your dead. Im so happy how comes you're here?" She rambled. This time it was my turn to answer.

"Well we escaped from the kidnappers and we were on our way home when your grandmother fell. We saw her and helped her up. When she saw my appearance she insisted I take a bath this instant" the old lady was looking at me in awe, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she said.

"Gosh Cassie your right they were on the news. But you are still having a bath, a proper meal and a good nights sleep before you do anything else." Wow that lady was pushy. But I wanted check I heard her right. Obviously I wasn't they only one because Edward asked in the most polite way you could to ask

"Pardon"

"Dear I know you probably want to go home but you both look horrible. You need sleep and a proper meal especially her…"

"Bella" she smiled at me.

"Especially Bella. Now I am Mary and this is my Grand daughter Cassie"

"Im Edward nice to meet you" he gave them both this smile that looked almost crooked and they almost fainted.

After a minute both Mary and Cassie go back to business. Mary took me upstairs to the bathroom to run the bath she then left me to get in it but promised she'd be back to give me new clothes of hers. Which she did the first question she asked when she saw the state of my body was

"Dear what happened while they had you prisoner." For that moment I decided I like Mary she was free spirited and voiced her opinions but she was kind too. But I couldn't answer. I looked down at the bath water I was sitting in before croaking out the words I wish I never had to say.


	78. Dinner!

**BPOV!!!!**

I looked down at the bath water I was sitting in before croaking out the words I wish I never had to say.

"Well one (sigh) guy (gulp) ra...Raped me. And another (gulp) beat me" by then I had tears slowly going down my cheeks. Mary looked very upset about finding this out but not very surprised.

"Oh dear I am sorry about that it must have been horrible" Mary had a very sober expression on. Then it hit me figuratively speaking. I was sitting in a bath naked with a lady I hardly know sitting on the toilet seat washing my hair like my mother used to do when I was little.

"Close your eyes now, we don't want Soap in them now?" I did as she told me and after she washed my hair she said she would go down stairs and cook some dinner, I was told to finish up and put the clothes she had given me on. I did as I was told without complaint. Well there wasn't anyone to complain to but still. When I had finished getting dressed I noticed she had given me. It was nice a simple a black, long sleeve V-neck jumper top and jeans. I smiled because I really liked how it looked on me. Simple, plain and warm just the way I like my clothes to be.

After getting washed, dried and dressed I walked quietly down the stairs, I looked around the hall but nothing. I heard foot steps. So I spun round and almost fell over, luckily I didn't. Right in front of me was Cassie Mary's grand daughter looking slightly amused but worried too.

"Oh I am sorry; I just came to look for you. Edward thought you must have fallen down the plug hole or something with how long you were."

"Oh my god I didn't know I took so long. Sorry if I kept you waiting or something." Cassie smiled at me.

"Don't worry Bella, its fine besides you look a lot better now, more relaxed too. Which I'm glad." I smile in response as she gestured into the room which looked like a living room. I walked through and then saw a kitchen right in front of me as well.

Sitting on a chair with his back to me was Edward. I took a quick glance at Cassie who grinned so big I'm surprised her face didn't break in two.

Slowly and quietly I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He literally jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor; he turned and glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him. Cassie and Mary started laughing then so did Edward and I.

"Bella what would you like for dinner? I cooked a casserole, there's also lasagne in the fridge that we had last light, soup we have whenever it gets really cold, but you could also have curry if you'd prefer." Mary started listing off every meal they had. I smiled slightly. For once I felt as if there was someone to take care of me other than Rose.

"Mary calm down I'll have casserole if you don't mind." She smiled back at me.

"Ok well you sit down and wait it will be five minutes."

"Thank you" was the only reply I could say because she was out the room before I could say anything else. I sat down in-between Cassie and Edward. Once I did Cassie opened her mouth.

"Umm well we only have one couch , but Bella you can share with me I mean if you don't mind obviously but…" I put my hand up to stop her because she reminded me of someone who's shot up caffeine like Alice but Alice can be quite occasionally without someone telling her. Cassie stopped.

"Cassie I really don't mind where I am as long as you and your Grandmother doesn't mind putting up with us. Because and I'm sure Edward agrees with me that we don't want to be a bother, we can…" that was her turn to stop me.

"Bella I've already explained to Edward when he said that you guys could just carry on going back home that we want to you to stay at least for one night. I mean you guys must have been through hell and back it's the least we can do. Besides you're not putting us out so deal with it you're staying at least for one night." I couldn't contain it any longer Cassie was so much like Alice. I started laughing. Edward must of known what I was thinking because he was laughing too, Cassie looked mad because she though we were laughing at her.

A few moments later I had calmed down enough to explain.

"We weren't laughing at you; we were laughing because you remind us of Alice my sister." Cassie's face softened into a smile.

"Really is she nice? I saw her on TV. She's the one with black hair right?" her voice sounded like a waterfall. Edward spoke up for the first time since I had walked into the room.

"Yeah she's nice, and yeah she's the one with black hair." I looked at Edward his face held a lot of pain. I took his hand which was in his lap and squeezed it. Cassie asked

"Were you guys close, I mean before all this?" Edward replied

"Yeah it was almost as if she was my little sister, a pain in the ass but loyal."

"I'm sorry; I hope you get back soon,"

"Yeah so do I" Edward said in a dull tone probably thinking about all the people that would miss him and who he misses. I started looking at the table we were sitting at and started thinking about Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and dad. Even though I didn't even know most of them they still tried. I thought about all the time I had lost with Dad, Alice and Emmett because of mum and then I thought about everything that has happened, and I felt bad. All I ever seem to do is cause trouble for my family, even when I'm not trying and last of all I thought about how much Rose had done for me.

I was brought out of my little bubble when a plate of food came into my view. I looked up at the person who had put it there and saw it was Mary, I smiled and barley audible I said thanks.

"No problem" she said with a smile and went out the door again. I felt pressure on my hand and realised it must have been Edward since I had squeezed his hand seconds before I went into my haze.


	79. 2 diffrent personalities 1 person

**Hey, Hey long time no post. well sort of. Anyway almost fineshed I hope. as much as I've loved writing this i am happy it is almost fineshed. P.S:- If you havent worked it out already i am a horrible speller so please forgivev me. :P Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I still can't believe they hit her when Laurent told me I wanted to kill them all so badly but he wouldn't let me. He had to literally restrain me forcing me to stay calm and think realistically. That is why I will always be grateful to Laurent. He looked out for both me and Bella.

While I was thinking all of this my feet were on auto pilot, following the lady and Bella. By the time I had come out of my thought bubble we had reached a small cottage type house. The lady took a key from the underneath of a big plant pot and unlocked the door before ushering us in while entering her home. After she shut the door, yelling

"Cassie!" a girl slightly older than me and Bella raced down the stairs. Once she saw us she gasped, oh god if she mentions that Bella looks in anyway horrible Bella might kill me. But I was lucky all she said was

"You're those kids that were taken at that school in some small town right?"

"Yeah Forks." I answered I didn't really want Bella to snap at the poor girl.

"Oh God all the people here think your dead. Im so happy how comes you're here?" Wait did she think we're dead? How nice of them. Why on earth would they think that?

"Well we escaped from the kidnappers and we were on our way home when your grandmother fell. We saw her and helped her up. When she saw my appearance she insisted I take a bath this instant" Bella answered cutting the ridiculously long horrible story into a short one missing absolutely anything exciting like the escaping part.

"Gosh Cassie your right they were on the news. But you are still having a bath, a proper meal and a good night's sleep before you do anything else." The lady exclaimed but I think I heard wrong. I wanted to check that she did say that we we're staying here.

"Pardon"

"Dear I know you probably want to go home but you both look horrible. You need sleep and a proper meal especially her…"

"Bella" the lady smiled at Bella.

"Especially Bella. Now I am Mary and this is my Grand daughter Cassie"

"Im Edward nice to meet you" I responded giving them both my charming smile that apparently made girls weak at the knees. Obviously it did because both Cassie and Mary looked like they were about to pass out or something.

After a minute or so both Mary and Cassie snapped out of it. Mary pulled Bella upstairs to give her a bath I presume and Cassie took me into the kitchen.

"You can put you bag down and relax you know that right?" Cassie asked with a small smile of her face.

"Where do you want me to put it?" I asked.

"Oh anywhere will do. Im sure grandma won't mind."

"Kay"

I sat down on a chair in front of Cassie and we started to talk

"So what was it like being kidnapped?" her hand flew up toward her mouth to cover it before she said

"Oh god that is really insensitive isn't it?" I chuckled. She must not think before she speaks. Well at least you can get the truth from her but I answered her first question anyway.

"It was fucking terrifying, I mean it was horrible"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask and I couldn't ask your friend cause she looks like she's gone to hell and back several thousand times. Also she looks as if I say the wrong thing she could and would kill me." I started to laugh even harder that I was already. I don't think Bella would hurt anyone with violence other than Emmet who could get a saint to turn around and stab him.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose." Cassie sighed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but doesn't change the fact she scares me I mean she looks like the person who wouldn't take prisoners. Though I shouldn't judge a book by a cover right?"

"Yeah you shouldn't. She's a nice person a little bit of a pain in the ass but who isn't right" Cassie smiled at me and squealed a high pitch girly Omg squeal.

"You seriously like her don't you?" I shook my head because I didn't just like Bella swan I was freakin' in love with her and then that thought really sunk into my head I realised that Jasper really was in love with Alice and Emmet is ganna kill me for falling for his younger sister. But I answered her.

"I think im in love with her" Cassie started jumping in her seat, reminding me more and more of Alice, I never knew how she could sit and jump in her seat for hours on end.

"Omg, that is soo cool falling in love when your young, I mean you get films that are romances but they're all adults….."

I tuned her out after that. Not that she was boring but I needed to think, I was in love with a girl that is sarcastic, moody, rude, easily pissed off, has loads of contacts and a mind that is pure evil.

When Tanya told me that Bella and her mates wired up the school, I mean she had trip wires everywhere, buckets with various contents in it, super-glued doors and lockers and god knows what else.

But I was also in love with a girl that is caring, self sacrificing, honest, beautiful and amazingly clever. Two completely different sides of one girl. I didn't think you could be like two different people and still only be you but I guess your personality changes in different situations.

Once I had come out of my thought bubble I sat talking to Cassie until Mary Cassie's grandmother walked in without Bella. I looked at her about to ask where Bella was but she answered before me.

"Don't worry dear she's bathing and taking time to think and calm down." She smiled reassuring to me and I gave her a weak one back.


	80. Girl Time

**HEY, HEY!!!**

**Today I am feeling really happy/genorous. so I'm posting ALL the chapters i have and you guys can decide weather you like/dislike, love/hate whichever, but please let me know what you think even if it is just to say i cannot spell. It would be appreshated and it would be nice to know what i dfo wrong for storys in the future.**

**Thank you and this is the first for four comming on today!**

**BPOV**

Threw out all of dinner I sat in silence, I thought about everything that has happened since me and Edward were kidnapped; being in that horrible van for two days, James, cleaning the castle thing, Malcolm, the starvation, poor Victoria and her siblings Alec and Jane. Oh how I would hate to be them. I mean they had to watch people their age break down into submission. No matter how sadistic you are you still have a heart, I hope.

We were sitting in a living room type area and were watching Eastenders **(Sorry don't know any American TV shows so just go with it.) **I was putting all my attention on the TV so I wouldn't remember the last few weeks. I sighed and carried on concentrating on the TV before Mary said she was going to bed and told me and Edward if we got thirsty or hungry we could get what we wanted out the fridge.

A short while after Cassie got up to leave and I went with her we walked into her room in silence but before she put on the light she said

"I hope you don't mind pink."

"No I don't it's an okay colour" then she flicked the lights on and everything I repeat EVERYTHING was pink or purple. The light shade and lamps, 2 of the walls the bed covers and the computer was a plumb purple almost a pale blue actually and the other 2 walls, carpet computer desk, wardrobe and chest of draws were baby pink.

"Wow" that was all I could say. I think Cassie kinda took it as a 'wow' I don't know what to say or think not a 'wow' Omg I love it 'wow' which of course it was the only time I has seen so much pink was in a 7 year olds room that was filled with Barbie dolls.

"Sorry I kinda figured you wouldn't like it but im sure you can stand it for one night right?" she asked with a pouty face. Which was hard to say no to but it wasn't as bad as it being all black or something.

"No Cassie its fine beside what does it matter what I think. It's you who has to like it."

Cassie smile then went to her closet pulling put two sets of clothes two tank tops and two shorts. She gave me one telling me that I could change in here.

"Thanks" was my brilliant reply.

"No Problem." She shot me another smile before walking out the room and I guessed she was going to go into the bathroom.

Once she left I slowly took the clothes that Mary had so kindly lent me and put on the clothes Cassie gave me to wear tonight. When I had finished putting the clothes on, I sat on the bed looking at the blackish bruises on my arms and legs. They looked horrible. It almost made me sick.

A few minutes of sitting there, the door opened to reveal Cassie wearing the same sort of thing I had on only in pink and black instead of my white and black. She gave me a sheepish smile before coming in and I started to fold up the clothes Mary had lent me earlier but Cassie stopped me.

Only then did I look at her. I mean properly look at her. She had long blonde-ish brown hair but pale blue eyes and a heart shaped face that her hair framed perfectly. She was also quite tall. About 5ft 7.

"Don't worry about that. I do something more important." I gave her a quizzical look before I asked

"Which would be?"

"You telling me what you think of Edward" to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Why would she want to know what I thought of Edward?

"You want me to tell you what I think about Edward?" I repeated.

She nodded before saying "Yes"

"Why?" I didn't really want that to come out but I just did.

"Well because I think you two would make a great couple" she whispered/squealed. Is that even possible? Hum… obviously it is.

"Well …" Cassie rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you like like him?" Cassie asked as if spelling it out to a two year old.

"Umm..." how did I answer that? I knew I did but to admitting it to yourself is easier than telling someone. Cassie smiled giving me a look to say _'I knew it!'. _I know that was defiantly the thing she was trying to tell me as she carried on to say since she carried on to say.

"When did you know?" I thought about it for a minute before I remembered when I actually _knew _I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"Probably the second he left me when we were in the castle. When he walked out the doors I felt as if my heart wasn't mine anymore, like someone had taken it."

"Ahh that's soo sweet. So do you think you love him?" Cassie was jumping on the side of the bed.

"I don't think, im pretty sure" Cassie clapped her hands. Then whispered

"I knew it, I just knew it." I laughed at her. So much like Alice. Then she blurted out

"Omg, when are you going to tell him?"


	81. daze

**Hiya again, **

**second of the four I'm postingh today. hope you like. this is a longish one. I know I usally do lots of small ones so ive been trying to make them longer, hope you like this chappy! **

**Epov**

Mary then started telling me what I could have for dinner. I sat there and I felt calm even after being in a complete stranger's house then I realised why. She reminded me of my mother Esme.

"Right I was planning to cook a chicken casserole, but we had Lasagne which is in the fridge, we also have soup and curry in the freezer if you like. But then again I could easily make baked potato or…" I interrupted her not to be rude but I really didn't care what we had.

"Ummm Mary I'm really not that bothered. I'll eat anything you make im sure it would be great."

"Aww you're a sweet boy, umm, I'll ask Bella okay?" she asked with a knowing smile which kinda scared me.

"Sure" I smiled back and Mary started darting around the kitchen. Pulling out pans, cutting various things, boiling water and putting stuff in the pots with the boiling water.

When I offered to help she declined but I felt bad having her looking after us and me not even trying to help. So I asked her again.

"Mary. Are you sure there is nothing I could do? I don't want you stopping what you've been doing to look after us and we give nothing back."

"Well if you really want to do something and I mean WANT you could fix the computer if you know about that stuff." I grinned at her. Of course I knew about computer stuff, I basically live with Jasper and all he talks about is Alice, History and Computers.

Cassie watched me fix the computer, staying absolutely quite until I think her self control burst and she asked in an exciting tone.

"How are you ganna get the prize?" I sat up giving her a quizzical look. So she continued.

"Bella, how are you ganna get Bella?" that made more sense but why didn't she say that in the first place. I shrugged, in all honesty had no idea how to get her, especially all the guys back in forks that want to date her. Maybe they'd leave her alone now she'd just gone through all this? Yeah right, they'd want her more now. This thought saddened me.

I had just finished sorting the computer out. Turned out that the person who had set it up in the first place forgot a cable so I spent half an hour on absolutely nothing.

Once I was sat in a chair at the table I asked both Cassie and Mary weather they had seen Bella. They hadn't but Cassie went to look for her. I started talking to Mary.

"So how come you live in this farm with just you and Cassie?" Mary looked me in the eye and gave me a small but sad smile but I soon added

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Obviously."

"No it's quite alright it's just no body usually asks. They already know the story." I smiled at her in what I hoped to be an encouraging smile. It worked I think.

"Well when I was having Cassie's mother Sandra I found out Bill, my husband had cancer. He fought and lived until Sandra was about 6 years old then he passed away and I lived here with Sandra until she went to university, a couple of years later she met a nice young man named Kylie and when they had finished university they got married. Two years later they had Cassie. But unfortunately they died too in a car accident when she was eight. Now all we have is each other."

"I'm Sorry" and I really was. I didn't mean to upset her I was just curious. She smiled at me again with a cheerful smile and carried on cooking. I was just wondering where Cassie and Bella could of gone when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was so shocked I jumped out of my seat and fell on the floor. I looked up and glared at Bella, who looked unconcerned and she stuck her tongue at me like a normal fourteen year old would do.

Mary and Cassie started laughing which had a domino affect on me and Bella who also started laughing. Mary sobered up first and waited for the rest of us, when we had she started talking about dinner with Bella.

"Bella what would you like for dinner? I cooked a casserole, there's also lasagne in the fridge that we had last night, soup we have whenever it gets really cold, but you could also have curry if you'd prefer." A small smile sat on Bella's face as she stopped Mary in her cooking frenzy. I didn't know what she was thinking about but she seemed happy, which is good. Then Bella decided

"Mary calm down I'll have casserole if you don't mind." When Bella said that Mary smiled back at Bella's smiling face.

"Ok well you sit down and wait it will be five minutes."

"Thank you" Bella told Mary before Mary walked out the room. When Mary had left our line of vision Bella sat in between me and Cassie.

Then Cassie went into a frantic speech.

"Umm well we only have one couch, but Bella you can share with me I mean if you don't mind obviously but…" Bella stopped her before she got too far and said.

"Cassie I really don't mind where I am as long as you and your Grandmother doesn't mind putting up with us. Because and I'm sure Edward agrees with me that we don't want to be a bother, we can…" then it was Cassie to stop Bella. "Bella I've already explained to Edward when he said that you guys could just carry on going back home that we want to you to stay at least for one night. I mean you guys must have been through hell and back it's the least we can do. Besides you're not putting us out so deal with it you're staying at least for one night." Cassie had said that all in one breathe. I was impressed. But she still reminded me of Alice I mean that girl speaks 8 miles a minute then Bella started to laugh and I joined her. Obviously I wasn't the only one that was reminded of Alice when we saw Cassie.

Cassie looked slightly hurt so both me and Bella calmed down and Bella explained.

"We weren't laughing at you; we were laughing because you remind us of Alice my sister." Cassie's hurt expression turned into a soft smile. Then she burst into

"Really is she nice? I saw her on TV. She's the one with black hair right?" I spoke up from then

"Yeah she's nice, and yeah she's the one with black hair." I must of looked in pain or something because Bella took my hand and squeezed slightly.

"Were you guys close, I mean before all this?" Cassie asked in a curious voice it was clear she was trying to be respectful.

"Yeah it was almost as if she was my little sister, a pain in the ass but loyal." I answered

"I'm sorry; I hope you get back soon," Cassie commented I didn't know if it was rhetorical but answered anyway.

"Yeah so do I" it was dull but that didn't matter. The first thing I was going to do when we got back to forks is to tell my mum and dad how much I love them. Sad I know but I missed them soo much.

Mary walked into the room and saw all three of us sitting in silence she asked

"Are you three okay?"

"Yeah grandma we're just thinking" Cassie answered for the three of us.

Mary then asked me

"Edward, where is forks I've never heard of it." I chuckled. Not many had.

"Uhh it's in Washington State near port Angeles"

"Oh that's quite far away. How are you getting there?" Mary asked putting some food on one of the 4 plates.

"Well our friends drove a car down to Knoxville centre and we were planning to drive from well Knoxville centre but we have no idea where that is."

"Knoxville? Well we could always take you I know where it is, it's not that far and Cassie does need new clothes." Mary was now talking to herself "Yes we will drive you up there no arguments." Once she had finished her spoken self debate. She put our plates of food down and I asked

"Are you sure?"

"Dear I am not letting you two run around Texas without an adult. We cannot take you home but I will pray for you to get back safely."

Then Mary put Bella's food in front of her and Bella seemed to snap out of her little day dream.

Bella looked up at Mary gave her a smile and a whispered thanks before Mary said

"No Problem" and then she left the room again. I squeezed Bella's had. This was still in mine from when she gave my hand a squeeze before.

We began to eat in silence but when Mary came in the room she and Cassie had a whispered conversation. I was happy. I mean why shouldn't I be? Mary said she would give us a ride down to Knoxville centre and we had enough money from Victoria for petrol and food, so we were ok. I just hoped that I would be able to get the courage to ask Bella out.

For the rest of the evening my mind was well silent. I sat there eating and staring at the T.V without watching. When Mary went to bed Cassie gave me a smile before leaving herself. I think she expected Bella to stay and talk to me or whatever but she didn't. once Bella noticed Cassie leaving she jumped out her seat and went with Cassie.

Having nothing on T.V I switched it off and laid down on the sofa, pulling the covers up and stared at the ceiling.


	82. sweet dreams

**Hey third outta 4. woopie! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**_**

* * *

**_

Previously

"_**Omg, when are you going to tell him?"**_

* * *

I looked down at my hands and whispered

"I doubt I ever will" when I looked up and all of Cassie's happiness and energy had gone. The she whispered in a almost inaudible tone.

"Why?" after realising that we had had most of this conversation in whispers for no reason I answered in a normal tone

"Because we're to different."

"Yeah but Opposites attract don't they?" she argued back. Just then there was a small knock on the door, then it opened. Mary was standing in the door way. Mary walked over and climbed on the bed with Cassie and me. She smiled before asking me.

"Why are you two so different, you both have amazing manners, caring, smart and have a good heads on your shoulders." I went on to explain that yes we were both smart but Edward was a player and probably still is, that I just seem to get in trouble and I explained that I once spray painted the school masque which was a REAL pig. They thought it was funny but did acknowledge that it was wrong. After about 20 minutes of them persuading me to tell Edward how I felt they finally gave up. Mary went to bed and both Cassie and I settled down to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I had a nagging feeling to go downstairs. I didn't know why I had this feeling or why I actually did it but I did and then I found myself sitting at the dining table everyone had eaten at earlier.

Not even 2 seconds later Edward came in looking at me worriedly. I guess I must have had a matching expression. I made a gesture towards the chair in front of me and he sat down.

But before I could even think of opening my mouth Edward had spoken.

"What you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come down here. I didn't mean to wake you." And I meant that.

"No… No you didn't. I was already awake I couldn't sleep either." Edward informed me.

"Ok. Good." I replied I didn't really know what to say after that.

"Okay" was his reply.

We both fell into a comfortable silence. Edward had a thoughtful look on his face and I didn't want to disturb him. I started to think about what Mary and Cassie said to be earlier.

"….It doesn't matter what happened you can't change it…"

"…So what if your different being exactly the same would be boring and stupid…."

"….Opposites attract don't they?..."

"….We've all made mistakes…."

But no matter how comforting those words were I just didn't have the courage to tell him. Besides what if I just end up getting hurt? He is/was a player after all. I didn't know weather he was going to or wanted to try and change.

I looked up from where I had been staring at the table. My eyes were met by dazzling green eyes that looked…amazed?

"Are you okay?" I asked after five minutes of looking into his eye that seemed to know everything about me; my fears, my ambitions, my secrets and my memories. I knew that it was not very likely that he could but he just made me fill exposed and surprisingly I didn't mind.

Edward nodded to answer my question. Then gave a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm ok what about you?"

"I'm ok I guess."

"Well Mary offered.. Well demanded that she and Cassie are taking us to Knoxville centre. She said something about us kids walking around then she said she would phone our parents to tell them we're ok"

"This is nice of her." I murmured. I laid my head against the table, talking to Edward about what he wanted to do in the future; turns out he wants to be a doctor like his dad Dr Carlisle Cullen. When he asked me what I wanted to do I told him I wanted to be a writer. He looked quite impressed but to be truthful I was surprise he wanted to be a doctor, I don't know why because it fitted him. I could easily see him in a white coat on with a clipboard in his had, giving his patient a massive smile as he made they feel better.

We carried on talking about random things like Emmet once telling a teacher that a purple monkey stole his homework and jumped in to a tornado as he was getting it back. What could I say that was typical Emmet. Edward also told me some of the pranks the pulled like super gluing the locks on all the doors, pouring soapy water on the floor and flour balloons tied to the ceilings ect. It was soo funny. But time was going on and I was getting quite drowsy.

"Edward I think its time we sleep we'll be in cars until we get home and then Alice will attack." He laughed for a moment before agreeing with me.

As I was about to walk up the fourth step I felt a soft tug on my wrist I looked at Edward that was behind me for some reason and then he let go. I looked at him quizzically before he put a hand on my cheek and leaned in. he was going slowly. To give me a chance to stop him if I wanted to but I didn't. I leaned in as well and I could feel his breathe caressing my face. Edward only put a tiny amount of pressure on my lips but I felt a spark going through me. Was that supposed to happen? I wasn't too sure because I hadn't had any experience with boyfriends. He released me after a few seconds and smiled.

"Bella" he closed his eyes for a second. "please, please don't be scared but… I think…. I'm in love with you." Then everything else came in a sort of rush and he seemed really nervous. "I know we haven't know each other long and haven't spent a lot of that together but I since I first saw you I knew you we're something special and they way you make me feel is really weird a bit like flying." He stopped to take a breathe and I replied.

"I kinda maybe feel the same way" I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks that told be I was turning into a red pepper or a massive red double Decker bus they have in England. **(I know its really random things to associate red with but I feel that 'turning into a tomato is overly used'.)**

Edward stroked my cheek again, kissed me softly again and told me that he loved me if we were too young or not. I told him I loved him and kissed he back as I finished walking up the stairs I heard Edward whisper "Sweet dreams". And that's what I got.


	83. iloveyou

**Heyyyy!!!**

**4th one today!!! Woppie cant wait till ive finally fineshed hope you guys enjoy!! please tell me if there is anything yo;u dont like or really like it would be much appreshated!**

EPOV

I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling before I heard creaking from the stairs, then the small, almost inaudible 'Opps'. I shot up from where I had been lying and slid out of the make-shift bed. Quietly I opened the door a jar before I peered through. What I saw was Bella in shorts and a vest walking to the dining room/kitchen area. Curious to what she was doing I followed her silently, but all she did was sit at the dining room table. That was it. I opened the dining room door and her head shot up. When she saw me worried lines came to her beautiful face.

She pointed at the chair opposite seat and I sat. Bella looked like she was deliberating something. She was about to speak but I beat her to it.

"What you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come down here. I didn't mean to wake you." She sounded as if she was really upset about waking me up. But if she had _why_ would it matter? It's not as if I would die without a couple of minutes of sleep.

"No… No you didn't. I was already awake I couldn't sleep either." I told her quickly. "Ok. Good." Was Bella reply but after that it went quite so I said.

"Okay"

We fell into complete silence; I started thinking about my confession to Cassie when Bella was in the bath. Cassie had said to tell Bella but there was two problems: 1. I wasn't that confident in saying to the girl I haven't know all that long that I was deep in love with her, 2. I didn't know _how_ to say it. I mean you can't just come out and say 'by the way im in love with you and have been from the second I saw you even though I didn't know it at the time.' Yeah sounds normal to me. Besides if I did get a pair and she didn't run a hundred miles to get away from me when I tell her im in love with her the how will she trust me? I mean sounds weird but one of my mother's biggest fears with me being a player was the fact that the girl I fall for will never trust me. I decided to just switch my brain off. I had enough from it today.

I looked up and watched Bella's face. Just watched.

A minute later I was staring into smouldering brown eyes that held me in a trance that seemed to know everything I was thinking. I couldn't help it I was stuck and couldn't do anything about it.

After a while Bella asked

"Are you okay?" I nodded, smiled and answered

"Yeah I'm ok what about you?"

"I'm ok I guess." Bella replied only above a whisper.

"Well Mary offered... Well demanded that she and Cassie are taking us to Knoxville centre. She said something about us kids walking around then she said she would phone our parents to tell them we're ok" I told her matter-of-factly.

"This is nice of her." I nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe that she was so nice giving us a place to crash, food and a ride to Knoxville. Bella laid her head on the table and asked.

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"I know this is ganna sound really weird and unrealistic but I want to be a doctor when I'm older." Bella's face held surprise like she expected me to say almost anything but that.

"Why is that weird and unrealistic?" Bella asked once the surprise left her face.

"I don't know I just thought people would tell me that its stupid or something." When I said that Bella laughed.

"No one will say its stupid Edward, maybe hard work but not stupid. I mean its hard work because of the long hours, annoying patients, weird hours and 5 years of studying. If you can put up with that then you'll be amazing doctor." I chuckled a little. I remembered a patient my dad had when I was about 7. She was such a winey cow, but she made me laugh at the things she would complain about. My father was so patient with her it amazed me. Unfortunately she died about 3 weeks later of a heart attack. Thing is no one thought she would have one because the lungs and heart were fine but she did and it was natural maybe her heart just gave up? Who knows right?

"So. What do you want to be when you're older?" I really was interested. I got a hunch that whatever Bella was about to say it would be a creative job like an artist. So when Bella said

"I want to be a writer." I wasn't surprised but I was impressed being a writer is an amazing job but of course it was hard. You don't need to have any qualifications to be an author but you still needed to make the books interesting.

We talked for a while longer about pranks and random stupid things Emmett has said in the past. Eventually Bella said it was time to go to sleep so we left the dining room and I was about to go back in the living room and sleep on the couch but I had sudden inspiration so followed her to the stairs and on her third step I tugged her wrist lightly. She turned around and shock and confusion was written all over her face. She finally stopped changing her expression and stuck with confusion.

I placed my hand on Bella's cheek and leaned in slowly. I wanted to give her a chance to stop me if she wanted to. I would hate it if she hated me for kissing her if that wasn't what she wanted but instead of pulling away like I expected she leaned in too. I could tell she was nervous because of her breathing so I closed the gap and put a small amount of pressure in the kiss. While our lips were connected I felt a small electric current run down my entire body.

When I pulled away a couple of seconds later and I said.

"Bella" I closed I eyes for a second. "Please, please don't be scared but… I think…. I'm in love with you." Then im not sure what happened it all kinda came out in a sort of rush it was obvious I was absolutely terrified of her reaction. "I know we haven't know each other long and haven't spent a lot of that together but I since I first saw you I knew you we're something special and they way you make me feel is really weird a bit like flying." I couldn't believe that I said that? Flying really? I took a breath and I could see light red blush appearing on Bella's face. It was really sweet. Gut instinct told me to kiss her again so I stroked her cheek softly then pressed my lips to hers again. 'short but sweet' ringed into my head.

"Bella I don't care if we are to young to 'know' what love is because I swear that I am in love with you"

"I love you too" is what Bella whispered in response. I felt like I was about to explode with happiness from those four words. I couldn't wait for Emmet and Jaspers ridicule. Which I knew would come as soon as they see me. Bella kissed me 1 more time before going up the stairs again. I waited for her to be at the top before I whispered

"Sweet dreams"

When I did that I went back into the living room and slept on the couch,.


	84. Almost Home

Hey Guys, uhh I know that I usually Post twice a week but this week I've been procastionating soo bad. really really sorry but hope you Enjoy! any comments please leave a reply. i dont mind Constructive critizem! and I have known for a long time i am a horrible speller! so sorry.

P.s anyone seen remember me yet???? OMG good film!

BPOV

No nightmares, no James or Malcolm, guns or rape and getting beaten up. I actually had a dream that I was walking into school with Edward holding me to him as he talked to Emmet and Jasper about soccer or something. Another thing that didn't escape my notice was that Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were in the same position.

When Cassie woke me up I had a smile on my face. She grinned in return asking

"What's got you so happy?" deciding I knew it was Cassie talking to Edward I told her what happened when she was a sleep. When I had finished she was OHHing and AHHing. Saying how sweet it was then she remembered that she had to get me 'ready'.

"Grandma and me are taking you to Knoxville centre and you guys can go from there but I want you to promise that we will stay in contact." I nodded and she squealed giving me a piece of paper that had he IM, Mobile, Telephone and the address for the cottage.

Cassie gave me some more clothes and some for the trip back to forks today I was wearing a grey round neck; long top with dark blue skinny jeans and white trainers. On top of that I had a light grey hoodie to keep me warm.

Cassie and me walked down stairs where we were met with the smell of bacon and eggs that got my stomach rumbling. We sat down to eat and Cassie began telling Mary what happened last night with my help while we were eating.

Halfway through the story Edward came in. Mary had just started cooking for him. Once Mary gave him his plate of food she told him.

"Now Edward I want you to eat then take a bath, there will be clothes for you in the bathroom ok? Some for your trip and some to wear, they might be a little big and im sorry, they were my husband's but they shouldn't be too big."

He replied

"Uhm thanks. Im sure they will be great. Also thank you for everything you've dine for us."

He sounded shocked that she would do that. But he ate then went to the bathroom.

****************1 hour and a half later*****************

We were all ready to leave. Edward he the bag full of clothes, food that Mary packed for us, saying the food that was inside was 'unhealthy' and 'not filling' o she packed us sandwiches for us today to eat and rolls, those small boxes for cereal and so on. She also gave us another backpack which had the map we got given from Laurent; my phones; money Victoria had given to me; extra money and two big maps.

So now we were all piling into the truck Mary owned. Mary sitting behind the steering wheel. Cassie sitting next to her; me sitting between Cassie and Edward and Edward sitting next to the window.

"Now the drive to Knoxville is about two hours. Which is why we had to leave by 9 sharp, we should be there by 11 then you guys have enough time to find your friends or whatever." Mary told us. But I interrupted her.

"Oh our friends aren't going to be there they just left a car to get back."

"But your too young to drive you still have 2 years to wait."

"Yeah I know but my step dad gave me and my best friend rose cars and a fake driving liesences because he and my mom travelled a lot so they couldn't take us and my mom didn't want us to get ill on public transport, stupid I know."

"But that is illegal"

"Yeah that's why we didn't use them our friend gave us lifts or we walked or we skate boarded. But since this is an emergency Rose thought fit to drive up here and deliver it so we could get back."

"Oh but you promise not to use your car again till it is legal?"

"Yes Ma'am" Mary smiled at me.

"Good?"

The rest of the ride was full of random chatter. Mary was happy that we would stay in touch with Cassie because Cassie didn't have any friends and now she did. Both me and Edward told Mary and Cassie we would pay them back for their kindness and they made us promise to visit. We agreed we asked if we could bring Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper. They said yes and that the barn is very warm in the summer or we could camp if we didn't mind. Edward just laughed saying he loved camping.

************************ At Knoxville****************

We are currently looking all around floor 3 section d. there was 4 of us and we couldn't find one car. I mean how common is a silver Aston martin vanquish? I skimmed over the cars in this isle and saw the number plate I loved so much G6 PRB. I couldn't believe it. my baby was really here.

"Hey guys I found it!" I yelled. Edward and Cassie ran up to me to check out the car, Mary just walked up to me smiling. I gave her a long hard hug and she gave it back to me.

"Thank you Mary"

"No problem sweet heart, you're a real Angel you know that? Im glad I was able to do what I could because no one deserves to be hurt." She smiled at me and went to say good bye to Edward. Cassie came over to me giving me a hug. She also whispered in my ear.

"You will give us wedding invites right?" I laughed and said if it wasn't some messed up dream then of course. It was her turn to laugh.

"It wasn't a dream unless both you and Edward had the exactly the same one."

I nodded. The stood sides by side Mary and Cassie said simultaneously

"Drive safe." And they walked into the shopping centre. I lay on the floor and saw Edward giving me a quizzical look.

"What??? I need to find the key!" he smiled a nodded and I say the shiny little bugger. Just where I left it.

I unstuck it and showed Edward. He chuckled at me then gave me a hand up.

"Come on then." After a second thought he added "You know how to drive right?"

"Yes don't you trust me?" he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear

"I trust you I was just checking."

Suddenly he unwrapped his arms and pulled me to the car. I opened it up threw the bag I had in the back seat and Edward did the same. He slid into the Passengers seat and I got in the drivers side.


	85. Will you be my girlfriend?

**so sorry i havent updated in more than a week but I've been spending time with my mum. so once again sorry but hope you ENJOY!!!**

**EPOV**

The next morning I was woken by Mary's cooking. When I walked into the dining room Bella, Mary and Cassie's heads snapped towards me. All three of them were dressed and Bella and Cassie were eating while Mary was cooking more food.

They all chorused 'Morning' to me and I smiled.

Mary passed me a plate before giving me my orders for today.

"Now Edward I want you to eat then take a bath, there will be clothes for you in the bathroom ok? Some for your trip and some to wear, they might be a little big and im sorry, they were my husband's but they shouldn't be too big."

"Uhm thanks. Im sure they will be great. Also thank you for everything you've dine for us."

"No problem darling. Now eat up"

The rest of breakfast was of Bella, Cassie and Mary all whispering and giggling. I had no idea what it was about and didn't care. So I ate as fast as possible then ran upstairs for a bath.

I had found the bathroom, after walking to a pink marshmallow, a crème and

White bedroom. It was simple white and blue. The floor was blue and the tiles on the wall was white simple but nice. On the toilet lid was a whole stack of clothes, it mainly had t-shirts and jeans which was great.

Once I was dressed I ran down the stairs with the clothes Mary had given me. Turned out they fitted perfectly so I was ecstatic. When my feet hit the ground floor I went into the room I had put the bag yesterday afternoon, and placed the clothes on top of Bella's in the rucksack. Then I zipped the bag up and saw Bella watching me.

"Hey" Bella said almost shyly

"Hi" I looked around noticing that both Mary and Cassie weren't in the room.

"Where are they?" I asked Bella. She laughed.

"They're waiting in the truck outside. I was told to come and get you."

"Right" I answered, I saw that Bella had another backpack but it looked light so I left it. I jumped up and slung the bag over my shoulder. Grabbing Bella's hand we walked out the front door.

We all got into Mary's truck. Mary behind the steering wheel; Cassie next to her; Bella next to Cassie and me next to Bella and the door. It was a tight fit but okay.

When we were all seated comfortably Mary started the truck along with her tiny little speech.

"Now the drive to Knoxville is about two hours. Which is why we had to leave by 9 sharp, we should be there by 11 then you guys have enough time to find your friends or whatever." But Bella answered her 'friends or whatever comment' by telling her

"Oh our friends aren't going to be there they just left a car to get back."

"But your too young to drive you still have 2 years to wait."

"Yeah I know but my step dad gave me and my best friend rose cars and a fake driving liesences because he and my mom travelled a lot so they couldn't take us and my mom didn't want us to get ill on public transport, stupid I know."

"But that is illegal"

"Yeah that's why we didn't use them our friend gave us lifts or we walked or we skate boarded. But since this is an emergency Rose thought fit to drive up here and deliver it so we could get back."

"Oh but you promise not to use your car again till it is legal?"

"Yes Ma'am" Mary smiled at me.

"Good?"

Mary seemed satisfied with that response because Mary didn't bring it up again. Instead the little cab was filled with Cassie and Bella talking, me and Mary talking over them and then the four of us just talking to whomever really, but it was nice it made the trip down there a lot quicker. The whole ride I held Bella's hand. I knew that once we were alone I would ask her out I just didn't know when.

****************In Bella's car (First night)*************

Bella yawned obviously from driving ten hours today. It was 10 O'clock and we had been driving non stop since noon. Even though we left Mary and Cassie 11 we stopped at as gas station filled up the car which didn't need that much anyway and filled up 4 of these huge tanks that you use to hold petrol. There with it was a note from Alice saying she saw us needing it so she bought them on the way.

While we had been driving I also found 800 bucks in the glove compartment. When I had shown Bella she rolled her eyes saying 'Alice will be Alice'. I laughed at her comment it was so true once Alice spent 50000 bucks on shopping. When I saw the receipt I thought I would die right then and there, luckily it was her loaded step dads money so it didn't give Charlie a heart attack but what I thought was strange was her step dad didn't even say anything. When I asked Emmet about it he said that Phil was trying to buy them off, weird but okay.

Also on the road I had got Bella to promise me she'd teach me how to drive. I had begged, pleaded and promised her I'd do anything at itr still took hours to get her to agree, when I asked her why she didn't want me to drive she said 'oh I just wanted you to beg'.

I saw Bella pulling into a motel and she parked the car.

"Ready Edward" she asked with a smile.

"Sure come on" I jumped out of the car grabbing both rucksacks from the back and taking Bella's hand and walked into the motel once she had locked up her baby.

When we were inside Bella got the only room left which was lucky I guess. When Bella had her back turned to the resister guy her mouthed to me 'lucky bastard'. Then and there I wanted to beat him to a pulp but I didn't because Bella had pulled my hand and whispered to me when we were out of ear shot

"There's not point Edward he isn't worth it."

"You saw that the?" I asked her feeling more and more angrier. Bella nodded. She looked so fragile I wrapped my arm around her with the hand which wasn't carrying the rucksacks and lead her to our room for tonight.

Bella used the key she had been given to see a one double bed laying there in the middle of the room. The first thought that came to my mind was that guy at the desk is a prick. I looked down at Bella.

"I'll sleep in the floor then." She looked up at me quickly and shook her head.

"No, No you wont the bed is big enough for both of us."

"Okay if you don't mind."

"Nope of course I don't."

I put the bags down at the end of the bed while Bella threw herself onto it. I smiled. She looked so relaxed and carefree.

"Im ganna take a shower okay?" I asked Bella. Her eyes opened quickly and sat up.

"Oh yeah sure im ganna enjoy lounging on the bed." I chuckled and nodded.

I opened the bag with the clothes in and went into the shower. When I was finished Bella went and had a shower, then we both went to bed. Before we went to sleep I asked Bella,

"Bella I know I already said that I loved you, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I would you idiot" we then both went to sleep a few minutes after that.


	86. Home at last

**Hey **

**Sorry for a ten day wait and I'm sorry that this chapter has been up before but I accidently put the wrong one up this actually has and ending. There will be more chapters up today. But no more on Bellas POV since it is only two small ones to properly end the story. hope you guys have actually enjoyed and PLEASE could ALL of you review the LAST chapter. I would absolutly love it if you reviewed the whole story as one. **

**Thank you and Thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed they make me happy. :P**

*************************2 days later**************

Currently I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car watching Edward drive. He was grinning at me.

"This is easy you know that?" Edward commented.

"Yeah it is like riding a bike."

"Yeah I can't believe we are nearly home." Edward said excitement building in his voice.

"Yeah an hour. You know Alice is ganna attack us and never leave us alone when we get back." once I said that a frown appeared on his beautiful face. Then he smiled

"Yes but my beautiful girlfriend will protect me wont she?" I laughed.

"You mean you won't protect me from your insanely energetic sister who will be forever going on about what an amazing couple we are?" Edward said in shock horror.

"Nope, she scares me at times so why would I?" He laughed at me

"Bella Swan scared? I have got to see this"

"Hey are you saying she doesn't scare you at all?"

"Nope, she scares the shit out of me that's why I wanted your protection."

We spent the rest of the trip joking around about Emmet, Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rosalie. Edward even admitted that he was scared of Rose, Alice and me, which I found hilarious apparently we were scary but I didn't believe him. We also swapped driving since I was the one with the fake I.D and he didn't. But he was happy to learn to drive. Which when we started was funny, he kept twisting the steering wheel the wrong way.

When we were about 5 minutes away from MY house I phoned the house phone. My dad picked up.

"Hey dad it's me"

"Bella are you okay? What about Edward?"

"Yeah dad we are both fine. Im sorry we only phoned you when we were in Nebraska but we wanted to be far away from them as possible to say we're safe, I didn't want you to get your hopes up to have them taken away again cause they were following us."

"Don't worry honey, the police in Tennessee found them using your directions from that Mrs Greens house. They were all arrested."

"Dad was there a woman named Victoria Arrested?"

"No honey; there weren't any women there but there were loads of dead bodies apparently."

"Oh god. They killed everyone"

"Honey don't blame yourselves I am just glad you weren't there when it happened. Now get back safety"

"Okay dad see you in five minutes" I then hung up. I felt as if the wind had been ripped out of my lungs and I couldn't breathe.

Edward put a hand over mine silently asking 'are you okay?' I nodded. Tears filling up my eyes. I couldn't believe they killed Jane, Victoria, Heidi, Andrea and Marianna. Even though I had never met Jane I still felt bad. Alec was only like 12 so if she was his twin then she'd be 12 too. And just because I hated Heidi doesn't mean I wanted her dead.

This was all my fault. They were dead because of me I felt so shameful. I got all of them killed for me being selfish I couldn't believe it.

We had now arrived at my house but I didn't get out the car I felt so guilty and ashamed that I had gotten 5 people or more killed because I couldn't handle getting a little bruised. How selfish is that. Marianna and Andrea were my friends, the talked to me to cheer me up, fed to keep me alive and dressed my wounds when I hadn't 'behaved' or done my chores 'properly'. I also got two children killed. Just because Victoria's child wasn't born doesn't mean that it didn't count. Plus a woman who helped me escape got killed. I knew that letting her help me was dangerous but she promised me she'd be okay.

I didn't know I was crying until Edward had picked me up bridle style and had put my head on his shoulder. I had gotten his shirt wet but he didn't seem to notice. He was just reassuring me everything will be okay.

When we entered the house I couldn't see because of the water but I did hear movement, which stopped when they saw me and Edward. He spoke in a clear and loud-ish voice.

"She's just a little upset with people dying who helped us and a little tiered too I think."

Emmet was next to speak.

"Yeah this must be hard you wanna take her up to her room, first on the right."

I felt Edwards's head move in a nod, and we were moving again.

Once we had got into mine, Alice's and rose's room I was put onto my bed. The bed that I actually had never slept in until now. I felt the duvet put neatly on top of me and I opened my eyes blinking the water away. I looked up at Edward his face filled with worry. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the bed. He got the idea and laid down next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you Okay?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah I guess. Can we not talk about it?" I didn't want to open all the wounds again.

"Sure, so are you happy to be home?" Edward asked me sensitively.

"Yeah, I finally get to know my siblings properly." I said in a whisper.

Eventually black took over and I was asleep.


	87. Crazy boyfriend

**Hello like I said in the other chapter only two more left, well one now. This is the Last one in EPOV because the next chapter is in 3rd person. I hope you like and PLEASE DO REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER AS AN OVER ALL OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!!!! I dont normally _ASK_ for reviews but since it is the end of my 1st fan fic would you. thankyou and enjoy this chapter.**

********* A Couple of months later at school ********************

All six of us were sitting in the cafeteria, the news of me and Bella being back after being kidnapped had finally died down and so had the fact I was now dating Bella, Emmett was dating Rosalie and Alice was dating Jasper. But I must admit that it was funny how everyone kept starring; whispering and their mouths looked like fish (this includes teachers) but every time me, Jazz or Em laughed or commented on it one of the girls would slap or punch us saying we were being rude.

I looked around _our _table and I saw an amazing but totally weird family and that was exactly what we were, even before any of us dated on Rose's and Bella's first day it felt right to be like this I just didn't know _why_. But im glad I do.

A head on my shoulder pulled me from my deep thoughts. I looked down and saw my angel's head on my shoulder. So I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and joined Emmett and Jasper's conversation while the girls were talking about shopping or something.

A couple of minutes later a furious Lauren and Jessica stormed in to the cafeteria followed by a laughing Tanya. They stormed right to our table and I saw them properly. Both Jessica and Lauren's make up was absolutely ruined, their hair had paint in it and their tops had massive holes cut out of them. Tanya on the other hand was perfectly fine and instead of standing glaring at the whole table like the other two she sat down next to Bella and Alice.

Bella turned her head to Tanya and asked

"What's going on?"

"Oh someone cut holes in Lauren and Jessica's tops in gym and pot of pain in their lockers, when they tried wash it out in the showers it only ruined their make up and the paint hasn't come out, someone also stole all their spare make up and make up remover." Tanya spitted out with laughter.

Everyone else apart from Lauren and Jessica laughed.

After about 5 minutes they stormed out again.

"Well nicely done Bells!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella laughed along with the rest of the table that had congratulated her on pulling it off so well and not blushing. I was proud of her too. Jessica and Lauren had been basically stalking me and telling Bella I was only dating her because I pitied her. Which was defiantly not true. Luckily for me she didn't believe a word of it and stayed with me even though I knew all three girls wanted them dead but they didn't do anything to them.

At last the bell rung and it was the end of lunch. I held Bella's hand all the way to her next lesson and kissed her goodbye before sprinting off to my next lesson. I could hear Emmett's and Bella's laughter as they watched me sprint to the other side of the school.

Why did I want to learn French again? Oh well. I had almost made it when I went slam into Mr. Brindle who had no sympathy for Bella and me being taken, when we had came back he gave us detention 'to make up the work we missed' I think it was just to get on my nerves but of well. Now Bella, Emmett, Alice, Me, Jasper and Rosalie are the smartest in the bloody school. And yes he made them go to for ditching or whatever.

"Mr Cullen why are you running?"

"To get to my class on time"

"Right well you know the rules"

"Yes no running"

"But since I assume you were walking your girlfriend to her class I'll let you off."

"What sir?"

"I said I'll let you off, since you are one of my favourite students. Now go"

I didn't need to be told twice I carried on legging it into the language department and I had made it with a minute to spare.

When I had exploded in the teacher smiled at me then turned to the board.

This has been basically my life since I had been dating Bella.

Come to school, talk to friends, drop her off at her class, run to mine, and run out of my class pick her up, ect. Bella had told me it was stupid to run around the school grounds just to spend like two minutes with her but I liked being different, I didn't want to do something that her other boyfriends had. I had no idea why but I just did and apparently none of them had done this. If we didn't make it like my parents had and we separate into the big wide world I want her to remember me, even if it is her insane boyfriend.


	88. Hey

Hey, I know I said that there would be a proper Epilogue but I have changed my mind since I have decided it is okay the way it is. If you guys have a problem with this decision tell me and I will write a proper Epilogue. Thanks


	89. Epilogue

**Hey! I know this is short but People asked for a Epilogue so I wrote one as I said it is short so please dont be mad but I hope you dont mind. **

* * *

**7 years Later - Third Person. (I think)**

The atmosphere of the chapel was filled with excitement, nervousness and promise of what is to come. Everyone had been waiting for this day to come for so long and now it was finally here everybody was about to jump in their seats.

All the guests were sitting patiently in their fancy clothes. Some of the guests were mingling with the people next to them commenting on this and that and others were just waiting for the music to start.

The groom Edward who was waiting with his two best men Jasper and Emmett in front of the alter was shaking while his best men laughed at him for being so nervous. They were all dressed up in formal black tuxes with plain white shirts and midnight blue ties. The whole outfit was completely uncomfortable for all three of them, but they didn't complain for two reasons. One being their asses would be seriously kicked and the second being they didn't want to upset the bride Bella on her wedding day by something so insignificant.

Soon the music started, everyone turned to look at the doors and the Flower girls, Brides maids Alice and Rosalie and then Bella with her dad Charlie began the decent down the red carpet in time with the music.

Bella looked stunning; her white dress was floor length and had a sweetheart neckline with an A-line waist. It didn't have and design but the A-line waist but it mirrored Bella's taste simple but beautiful.

Bella managed to get to her Husband-to-be without falling and turned to semi face him and the priest.

After what seemed to take forever the priest finally said the magic words.

"You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

That is exactly what Edward did. As he did so everyone began clapping and cheering as they have been waiting for this to happen for the last 5 years, waiting for these two to catch up with their siblings/best friends to become married and to start having children.

At the reception there was a lot of dancing, drinking and eating in celebration of this day. While at the reception Bella took her husband away from her over bearing sister Alice, towing him to the two people that had been waiting for this day to happen since the day they met in their farm 7 years ago.

"Bella sweetheart you look soo beautiful" Bella smiled at the old lady and to the young girl sitting next to her.

"Mary, Cassie I'm so glad you could make it. How are you?"

"We're okay. I'm glad you kept your promise Bella I was starting to doubt you would when it appeared".

"Cassie why would I not invite you? You have been an amazing friend since they day we met?" Bella laughed and Edward asked

"What promise?"

"Oh Bella promised to invite me to your guy's wedding if it ever happened. But I always knew it would" Cassie answered laughing. Edward laughed with her knowing that she was right. He had always known her would want Bella to be with him always, and knew she felt the same but he didn't know why, but he wouldn't question it in case she realised that she was better than he was. Luckily for Edward, Bella thought the same thing about him. That he was better than she was and couldn't understand why he wanted her but once again didn't question it.

And that was the first day of their wedded lives.

**The End**


End file.
